


The Price Of Pleasure

by pinkphoenix



Category: Free!
Genre: Lima Syndrome, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Illness, MomoTori, Nitori and Momo are broke students, Nitori is in serious shit, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Self Harm, Smut, basically Sousuke is a rich nut job and has been pining over Ai for the past five years, brain washing, dark!sousuke, kidnap, rintori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 67,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkphoenix/pseuds/pinkphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately Nitori is dropped into the world of hustling. He is a poor student and there is no other way. He never wanted this to happen, it wasn't supposed to happen. While his former best friend has allowed money to become his top priority, Nitori no longer has his parents or boyfriend by his side anymore for support. That is until one evening, Nitori encounters an old schoolmate out on the street.</p><p>It turns out to be Yamazaki Sousuke and goodness, he's changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"You're still here? You should be out by now."

Twenty three-year-old Nitori Aiichirou turned to his flatmate who had just entered their small apartment and now stood in its tiny entry. He watched his good friend Momo shuffle through his evening's haul of yen notes before he rolled them into a tube and stuffed them back into the front pocket of his jeans.

"Ummm, I haven't finished this round yet. I'll go when I'm done… promise." Nitori avoided making direct eye contact and quickly re-focused on the screen pretending to be intent on attaining another level on his video game. The action distracted from the uncomfortable roll in his gut at Momo's question and its larger implications.

"Nitori-kun, you have to go. I did my share... hey are you listening?"

He jumped when the controller was suddenly torn from his hands and tossed to the side. Nitori was staring straight at Momo, he looked angry. Momo hardly ever got mad with him.

"It's bad enough we're already struggling this much! I told Sabe-san we'd have his money this week. If we get anymore behind in our rent, we'll be kicked out for sure this time."

"I know, Momo-kun, but I'm tired." Nitori fought to keep the desperation from creeping into to his voice, knowing it would only further raise Momo's ire. "I've already worked two shifts at the store today and I have to be in early tomorrow. Nakamura-san promised he'll pay me Friday."

Nitori's averted his eyes from Momo's accusatory gaze and looked back over at the screen. His character's death was now being flashed at him repeatedly. He felt a blush creep into his cheeks.

"Besides, you know I don't like going out there. I hate doing that weird stuff!" He stared back at Momo now, his sense of revulsion at the tasks ahead making him suddenly defiant. Fueled by the strength of his emotions, Nitori managed to brush him away. He went back to pick up the controller and Momo grabbed it again, he held it higher out of reach so Nitori couldn't get it.

"Your job doesn't pay enough, Nitori-kun! We had an agreement when I took you in that you'd do your share around here, and sitting on your ass in front of the TV instead of hustling it out there on the street falls far short. If you don't do your part then you're practically a freeloader." Momo's voice got softer as his words became harsher. At the last bit, all but whispered, Nitori recoiled as if he'd been slapped. He felt awful.

Seeing this mark hit home and the fire in the large blue eyes before him flickered and dimmed, Momo knew it was time to change his tone. His voice became conciliatory.

"My bro cut me off, and you know that's partly your fault, Nitori-kun. Your parents won't talk to you. So we're in dire straits here now." Momo called upon his chameleonic talents to make his previously hardened face suddenly looked pained. "Do you honestly think I like dealing with those old perverts any more than you do?"

"I did my part, now it's your turn." Momo found himself feeling quite pleased with the note of soft pleading that he'd managed to interject into his last sentence.

"I could ask my boyfriend for some money," Nitori's tone revealed his own plea. "I can call him tomorrow morning, first thing," he offered as he turned away from Momo.

His friend scoffed.

"If Rin really wanted to be bothered by you, would you even be staying here with me?" Momo's eyes narrowed when Nitori did not turn back to answer his question.

He was stung by these words. He knew Rin cared for him. It was just that they has a silly fight a few weeks ago and Rin being as stubborn as he was, hadn't contacted him. Momo told him that it was probably over but Nitori didn't believe him. Rin would have said, he wasn't the type of man to chicken out. If Rin wanted to get something done, he'd do it.

"I'm sure he'd be able to loan me enough for this month's fees." Nitori knew he would never be able to admit to Rin that he needed help, but he hoped saying this would appease Momo and he wouldn't have to go out into the streets and do that stuff again. He hated doing it, Rin didn't know about it and he almost found out. But Nitori didn't like asking him for money.

But the other knew him too well. "You'd sacrifice your pride and let him know that you've failed?" When Nitori's head dropped and he didn't immediately answer. Momo flung the controller over on the couch. He pulled Nitori up to his feet by the cuff of his t-shirt and held him harshly by the shoulders.

"M-Momo! That hurts! What are you-"

They were friends or Nitori had thought they were friends. Money got straight to Momo's head soon after he got his own apartment. It was always bills, money, bills and more money. This wasn't the guy he went to school with, Momo changed.

Nitori wanted desperately to see a flicker of the kindness Momo had once shown him, but meeting the other boy's gaze now there was none. Witnessing the raging intensity in Momo's eyes, Nitori was suddenly quite scared. He couldn't ever remember seeing his friend so angry.

"Get out! I don't care how you do it, even if you have to sell your soul to the devil himself. Just go make some god damn money!" Nitori winced as a slight spray of spit hit the bridge of his nose. Before he knew what was happening, he felt himself being dragged to the flat's entryway.

"Hey!" He yelped. He struggled to free himself from Momo's grasp. "Stop wait-"

Despite Nitori's thrashing, Momo held him with one hand, while with the other he scooped up his worn sneakers. He thrust these at Nitori's chest as he pushed him out the door. Nitori had just opened his mouth to offer some inarticulate appeasement when his coat was tossed out as well. It hit him in the face and temporarily blinded him.

Nitori didn't have to see, however, to know that this time Momo meant business and he would find no mercy here tonight.

"Also don't bother coming back unless you have something to show for it." Momo's voice was low and cold. He rolled his eyes before he firmly closed the door. An instant later, Nitori heard the undeniable snick of the chain sliding into the latch and a bolt being slipped.

* * *

He sat down sighing in defeat out on the walkway and began putting on his shoes, knowing that he had just been locked out. For most of the evening Nitori walked around the city.

Exhaling deeply, knowing there was no way Momo would allow him to return to the apartment empty-handed. Making his way through the busy streets with his hands in his pockets, he slumped sadly along. Peaking up at a digital billboard that carried the time, he noticed it was almost midnight.

The night air was chilly and wet and Nitori felt every bit of it through the thin jacket he wore. He wanted to go home, it was freezing and he was tired.

Wanting to shake the mental darkness that was threatening to overtake him, he tried to find something to be grateful for. At last he settled on the small solace that he had at least managed to grab a quick bite earlier in the evening. Not that what had been left over in their fridge had really offered much, but at least he wasn't too hungry on top of everything else.

"I could always go to Akihabara again..."

Nitori hated that district with a passion. The dodgy hostesses that lured you inside, young school girls parading the streets for money to older men. Weirdos and drunks lurking around the place. His parents had raised him better than this, Nitori knew that. It was just a shame they weren't able to accept him, Nitori remembered the look on his mother's face after he came out and the fist his father pounded on the table at his protesting. But at the time, Rin was worth it. Now Nitori wasn't so sure.

He dug his hands deeper into his pockets and his shoulders hunched at the prospect.

Nitori remembered all too clearly the first time he went to one of those bars. It had been a far from pleasant experience. Just thinking about it made him feel sick and threatened to rob him of the small comfort of his relatively full stomach. Besides, Momo had been with him then and Nitori knew he didn't have the confidence to go to such a place alone.

He sighed looking up again into the clouded night sky. Tears stung his eyes and he blinked them back. His heart ached for earlier times.

Things weren't always so complicated.

The rain eventually drove Nitori into a low bar. As he'd stepped into the beckoning warmth of its interior, he was surprised to find it not nearly as crowded as he had expected.

He really hadn't had much experience with drinking; this was another thing Momo had introduced him to. Nitori was an absolute light-weight when it came to alcohol, he couldn't hold it and knowing this made him wary. Aside from the Samezuka leaving party back in high school, where they'd had some alcohol and Nitori tried it for the first time. This was different.

Nitori knew the dangers of doing what he was doing, he could easily be drugged and carted off elsewhere. But he didn't have any choice, he was a broke student relying on his friend for shelter and not a dime from his parents. Hopefully though the night would pass quickly, Nitori hoped he could make a quick buck or two by finding some old geezer to give a quick hand-job to in the toilet stalls and then be off.

With the small amount of yen he had secretly held back from Momo, he managed to procure a drink. Just the one.

Unfortunately, in his current state of despair, the drinks emptied quickly and his money disappeared even faster. Too soon, a tipsy Nitori found himself officially broke. It didn't help that tonight, even in this looser state, he couldn't seem to muster the confidence to entice some guy to buy him a drink.

Nitori dropped his head against the counter with a hard _bang._

"What am I going to do now? Oh god... Momo's going to lose his home and it will be my fault." He whined quietly to himself.

After remaining in this posture for a few minutes, Nitori was overcome by the dizziness he felt behind his closed lids.

Then slowly lifting his head from the bar, Nitori downed the last remaining mouthful of alcohol in his near-empty glass. He cast his eyes hopelessly around the room as if an answer to his problems could be found there somewhere.

Scanning the bar, his eye was suddenly caught by a rather tall, broad brunette sitting in one of the booths on the other side of the room. The guy was staring at him in a peculiar way.

Nitori did his best to ignore the man, but his observer's gaze refused to leave. The stranger's cool countenance did not hold the usual lecherous invitation that he had come to recognize: it was something altogether different and incredibly intense.

The man's stare continued and stirred a deep unease in Nitori. It wasn't just the fellow's gaze that was unnerving. Perhaps he had been reading too many thriller manga of late, but this guy definitely exuded a mysterious, dark aura.

Whoever he was, he certainly didn't belong in this kind of low-class environment. The men who were drawn to this establishment usually still wore sweaty work-clothes, or the better ones might be rumpled-casual, but Misaki's watcher. This man was sharply dressed, his clothes obviously expensive.

_"I should leave."_

Regardless, Nitori was growing increasingly nervous. He realized he had no choice but to leave the bar and head back out into the night.

* * *

Once in the dark, rain-slicked alley, Nitori began moving towards the street. He started to hurry without looking back when he heard footsteps, not his own, picking up behind.

"Oi!" a deep voice called out after him.

Nitori was suddenly terrified, and this didn't happen often. He was usually pretty adept at keeping the troubles that haunted him at a distance, but somehow this was different.

"Have the decency to stop and look at me when I'm talking to you, Nitori Aiichirou!"

He felt his entire body freeze when the stranger called his full name.

How the hell...

Nitori certainly never seen the guy before. Slowly, against his will, he turned, only to find a pair of teal eyes burning into his own. Before he could react, the man was only a few feet away.

"H-how do you know my name?" Nitori silently damned his fear induced stutter.

"Geez..." the man answered coolly. "You know it hasn't been that long since we graduated Ai. You haven't changed a bit."

Nitori cocked an eyebrow at the stranger. His nerves settled slightly once this man came closer to him. Nitori sized him up and down until he realized, this wasn't a stranger.

"Y-Yamazaki-senpai?!" He gasped. It was fucking Yamazaki Sousuke.

Nitori's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. Sousuke was taller, definitely and much taller too. He looked much more mature now, the any traces of his boyhood which Nitori remembered from high school were now gone. It was all high-cheek bones, stubble and a firmer features. He looked so incredibly handsome. Nitori felt himself flustered by the sight of him.

He found himself inadvertently bowing slightly at him, though the name seemed new to him. Then a light went on in his beer-tumbled mind. He straightened.

Nitori was certain he saw him almost try to laugh.

"It's been a while. Hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has." Nitori said with a hiccup.

"I couldn't help noticing you seemed to be on your own in there." Sousuke motioned with his head back to the bar.

"Uh... I'm sorry I'm sort of drunk... I was out with my friend-" A lie, it was still better than telling Sousuke the truth though. He couldn't bare anyone knowing the filthy business he got up to. "He left and I'm kinda stuck on my own now... so..."

At this Sousuke didn't look one bit taken by Nitori's slurred explanation. He gave a curt nod though to show he was listening.

With Nitori's manners affected by the beer he'd consumed, he was about to walk on but no sooner had he turned than he was pulled backwards by a large hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you so anxious to get to, Ai? It's been years, come on. Let's talk."

When he realized the man was not going to release him, Nitori stilled. He looked up, his large blue eyes beseeching. "Uh... I was going to find my friend... I mean sure though..."

Staring down at him, Sousuke's expression unreadable. He then broke into a broad smile.

"Come on then. I'll buy you a drink and I will keep an eye on you. We can't have Rin all worried about you, can we?"

Nitori's heart almost stopped at Rin's name. So the two of them still kept in contact? Nitori didn't think they did. Rin hardly ever mentioned Sousuke much anymore. He bit his tongue and kept that question to himself.

Despite the nagging unease in his gut, Nitori complied and allowed Sousuke to lead him.

Nitori felt the large hand on his shoulder suddenly pull him close. He found himself under a strong lean arm as Sousuke began to move forward out of the alley. Allowing himself to be guided by this, Nitori walked as if in a daze alongside him until they were standing before another, far more upscale bar.

The place was far superior than anywhere Nitori had ever stepped foot in.

Nitori gawked at the all the fancy décor and lights.

"Oh my god" he mouthed. Sousuke kept his eyes on him the entire time. While Nitori exclaimed unconsciously as they stepped through the tavern's door into plusher surroundings. He felt himself suddenly dizzied again, this time by the warmth of the new bar as they entered and by the sound of Sousuke's low chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the night not starting out too great, it had taken a significant upswing. Sousuke had guided Nitori to a semi-private booth near the rear of the bar and the two had been sitting there for almost an hour now.

Nitori took another swig of delicious beer and set the half-filled tumbler shakily on the table. Powered now by numerous drinks, he was feeling far more cheerful than earlier and his problems seemed negligible.

Looking wonderingly at the number of empty glasses and snack baskets before him, all bought by Sousuke, he was feeling rather giddy and for the first time in ages Nitori felt happy. However it was all probably just the drink.

Sousuke had been carefully watching Nitori drink for some time now, all the while judiciously nursing only his second glass of pricey scotch. He had been quiet for most of their time together, but Nitori in his inebriated state hadn't noticed. In fact, he seemed quite happy to fill the time with random chatter, occasionally throwing out a question to him, which he answered with short, crisp, evasive answers. Mostly all about Rin.

Rin and god that name was making Sousuke twitch.

"So... what do you do now? Yamazaki-senpai vanished into thin air after high school... Nobody heard from you! Why is that huh? We missed you!" Nitori sang.

Sousuke's head dipped slightly in silent affirmation.

If Nitori had been paying attention, he might have noticed that along with the slight incline of his head, Sousuke's long-fingered hands clenched to hold the glass they were cupping more tightly.

"Busy." He responded.

"Doing what? I mean look at you! Yamazaki-senpai I could have sworn... Did you become a model or something?!"

Sousuke's brow rose at this unexpected question. He wondered if Nitori would have been so forward if he was not intoxicated.

"Not exactly. I work for a company." He was careful with his answer, Sousuke didn't want to give away too much just yet.

"How come you never kept in touch?" Nitori's large eyes took on an expression of drunken bemusement. "Rin said you guys stopped talking... he never told me why. What happened?" Nitori stopped himself from saying more when he noticed the pained expression that flashed across Sousuke's handsome face.

"We had our reasons," Sousuke offered cautiously.

Nitori's cute little forehead furrowed as he struggled to comprehend what Sousuke was saying.

"We fell out." Sousuke said this quietly; his eyes, however, flashed with teal embers.

"Why?" Nitori demanded, suddenly incensed. "You both grew up together!"

Looking over the sprawled boy, Sousuke sighed.

"Sometimes we talk. Not so much anymore, I still care for Rin. It's just easier this way, let's put it at that. Alright?"

A glance up showed Sousuke that the bar was now almost empty. He focused his gaze back down at the unconscious Nitori once more. Something in his heart unexpectedly stirred at Nitori's messy beauty. His handsome mouth formed a tight line in response to this.

Nitori was completely out, and if he was going to do this, he thought it'd be best for both of them to get going. Besides, despite the healthy gratuity he'd given their server, the guy was starting to give him dark looks.

So, as if he did such things every day, Sousuke slipped around to Nitori's side of the booth. He leaned down and pulled Nitori up to his feet. He had to drag him.

"W-What?" Nitori groaned, roused by the jostling. "Ngg...Where you takin' me?"

Sousuke disregarded both the demand and the question. When they got outside at the curb, he whistled for a passing cab and casually stuck out his hand.

When a cab finally pulled up beside them, he unceremoniously dumped Nitori in the backseat first. He then flipped himself into the seat in the front, next to the driver. He pulled out a clump of yen and handed it to the driver.

"Keep the change."

Despite casting a wary eye on the inebriated Nitori in his backseat, the driver wasn't about to refuse that amount of cash. He got the car moving as soon as Sousuke gave him directions.

With his head lolling against the edge of the seat, Nitori knew without a doubt that he was definitely, one hundred percent pissed. Even in his compromised state, though, he saw the amount of money Sousuke paid up.

While he lay on his side, Nitori watched his mysterious senpai gaze blankly out the window.

He closed his eyes. All the bright neon lights that gleamed into the darkness of the backseat made his head spin. Behind his closed lids Nitori wondered just how wealthy Sousuke truly was and what exactly was going to happen, but rather than voice his questions, he remained quiet.

Nitori was starting to feel significantly dizzy and worried that more than words might come out if he opened his mouth now.

* * *

When the cab stopped outside an upscale apartment building, Nitori was reluctant to open his eyes.

He decided to keep them closed, hoping if he pretended to be passed out, Sousuke would just let him sleep it off, he was woken though and helped out of the cab.

Nitori was glad for the helping hand because the world felt so wobbly and Sousuke was strong and the idea of trying to get back to his apartment in his state was overwhelming.

After they'd pushed deep into the lobby's interior, Nitori heard a quick _ding_. They stepped forward and stopped. Then Nitori felt them rising.

Once again the elevator pinged. Doors opened and he was carried to the front door of what appeared to be Sousuke's apartment or more so a condo.

Nitori then heard the sounds of a different type of beeping. He heard Sousuke "tch" and mumble something under his breath. The beeping restarted and Sousuke muttered again.

From what little Nitori could make out, it was about the combination for the alarm. Then, as the door to the apartment swung open, the door to his consciousness swung shut.

Nitori was out again before Sousuke even set foot inside his home.

When Nitori came to a short time later, he found he was curled up on an extremely soft, large bed.

Although still quite drunk, he wasn't operating under his self-imposed blindness anymore. He opened his eyes and blearily observed the strange new environment surrounding him. Even if the room was spinning, he could still make a series of peculiar observations.

The bed was of a western style; the room was large, expensive looking with the latest furnishings, mirrors and wardrobes. The place looked better than even the set ups over in Ikea. Sousuke seemed to admire the colour scheme of black, more black and some white thrown in.

"Where am I?" He thought.

Wherever he was, Nitori had no desire to stay. He tried to rise again, but his body wouldn't allow it. Instead he fell onto his back with a muffled "eep!".

Nitori stared exhaustedly at the ceiling.

"I should get back..." he whispered to no one in particular. While thinking about this, the idea of remaining right as he was, regardless of where and in whose room, was overwhelmingly appealing.

Nitori felt his chaotic thoughts begin to fade and every time he fluttered his heavy eyelids, they drifted ever so slightly lower... Until he was fast asleep once more.

* * *

The next time Nitori came to, he was immediately aware of his throbbing head.

This time, it wasn't toys he saw though his sleep-sanded eyes. A tall, muscular figure leaned over him.

When his vision became less blurry, Nitori found himself staring into Sousuke's tealed gaze. His initial shock faded and his heart slowed in its racing as he gradually remembered they met up in that bar and then... it was all a blur from there.

"Ah, I see you're awake."

Nitori blinked stupidly at him. "Yeah?"

Sousuke took a seat next to him on the edge of the bed. "You've blacked out a couple of times now, geez. I take it you don't go out drinking much?"

A heated blush peppered Nitori's cheeks and he looked away from Sousuke's burning gaze. "Not... not really. Where am I?"

At this Sousuke chuckled, Nitori was adorable.

"My place, brought you back. I couldn't just leave you there."

"Wait so this isn't a hotel?!"

Another laugh emerged from Sousuke, this time louder. "No, no. Not to worry though, try sleeping this off okay."

Nitori bobbed his head, slightly unsure and Sousuke picked up on this. He didn't like it.

"Don't worry, you're safe. Right so, I'll leave you to it." He said as he got up off the bed with a yawn, Nitori watched him make a leave before calling out for Sousuke. He turned back to Nitori there in his giant bed with upturn brows.

"Thank you... this means a lot." Nitori said shyly.

Sousuke could only smile and with that closed the door on his way out. Nitori was about to settle back down to sleep when he saw the glass of water over by his side on the night-stand. He happily smiled to himself and snuggled back down in the sheets. With that he once again drifted off.

When he first awoke, Nitori's mind spun and he was unable to remember anything. All he seemed to know was that he felt more exhausted than he could ever recall.

Cautiously he peeked through squinting lids, but as soon as the dim light of the bedroom assaulted his pupils, he squeezed his eyes closed again. His head felt incredibly heavy. His temples throbbed; his stomach roiled and threatened to turn on him; his throat felt unbearably dry and ached miserably. 

He was never drinking again.

Nitori laid still, trying to avoid further outraging his aching head and get a grip on his bearings. Meanwhile, his hangover-taxed mind slowly cleared and little bits about how he got into his present state came back.

_"I fought with Momo-kun, got locked out of the apartment, went drinking… and …_

_Met Yamazaki-senpai for the first time in years..._

_Then he brought me to that fancy bar and then we went out and I drank more…"_

Beyond this, Nitori had little recollection.

He squirmed around more until ending up on his side and seeing the glass of water. That was right, Sousuke came up to check on him. With the little strength he had left Nitori managed to pull himself up and take a small sip or two from the glass. It felt amazing, the water running down his sore aching throat soothed every inch of it. He took a few more mouthfuls before putting it down and sitting up there in bed.

Everything looked so different in the daylight. Nitori looked around the room and tried to find some clue as to what Sousuke does or who he had turned out to be. There was nothing, everything was neat and tidy. Nitori wondered if Sousuke had maids or something.

This was all too weird. 

Immediately after Nitori started hunting for his missing clothes. He'd clean up properly once he got back to Momo's. Locating his gear on the floor beside the bed, he dressed himself as fast as he could despite his stiff, aching body. At least Sousuke had been kind enough to leave him in his shirt and boxers. All Nitori needed was his jeans, shoes and coat.

He grabbed his jeans, roughly shoving them on, slipped into his shoes and grabbed his coat. As soon as he was clothed, Nitori tiptoed out of the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him.

As he started sneaking off down the hallway, he paused in surprise when he raised his dizzy head and saw the full size of the condo for the first time.

It was so unnecessarily huge.

He had never seen such an extravagant waste of space. Nitori stood there amazed to even consider what the expense of a place like this must be. He wouldn't have believed that an apartment like this existed anywhere in Tokyo and he wondered how Sousuke had ever become so, so... loaded.

For a second Nitori felt ashamed by how drunk he was and having not realized the status of the man he was dealing with.

After lingering a moment in stunned amazement, he snapped out of it and hobbled down the stairs. Once he'd made it down, he glanced around. Nitori knew it was wrong to impose and he had to leave. Possibly him and Sousuke could keep in touch but right now, more than anything Nitori wanted to dash.

"Getting off are we?"

Nitori froze.

Slowly he turned and found Sousuke standing there, he looked as if he had just woken up himself too. With his messy hair, shirt creased and unbuttoned at the top. He was bare foot and his once sleek trousers were now as rumpled up as well. Nitori guessed he must have slept on the sofa.

He then watched Sousuke light up a cigarette and he found himself a bit surprised. Nitori didn't think he would be one to get into the habit of smoking, especially since he used to be so wary of his physical physique back when they were at Samesuka Academy.

"I thought... I thought maybe I should leave. Uh... thank you for taking care of me Yamazaki-senpai, it means a lot." Nitori offered him a small smile and light bow. He felt so embarrassed having Sousuke see him in a drunken mess!

Sousuke watched him like a hawk inch closer and closer to that door. It was hopeless anyway.

"You're welcome Ai. You don't have to leave just yet you know? Stay for lunch at least."

"Yeah... but I don't want to intrude,"

"You're not."

"A-Anyways, it's been nice seeing you. But I really should leave. Thanks again."

He kept his eyes on Nitori as he watched him head towards the front door and tried not to laugh at the shocked looked on his face when he found that he couldn't get the door open. Nitori felt his stomach sink, he didn't know why he suddenly felt so anxious because this was Sousuke. The same kind guy who had helped him with swimming back in high school and he was Rin's childhood friend. But uneasiness riddled into his gut, he turned to look at Sousuke over his shoulder and saw Sousuke was walking over to him.

"Um... Yamazaki-senpai the door won't open?"

For a split second Nitori thought Sousuke was coming over to open it for him. However, that didn't happen.

He saw Sousuke position the cigarette into the corner of his mouth, it didn't take much of him to pull Nitori away from the door's handle and back into the lounge. Nitori was so confused, he didn't fight Sousuke but instead he went with whatever was about to happen.

"Why aren't you... Y-Yamazaki-senpai what're you doing?!" He whined.

He was then pushed onto his back on the nearest sofa. Sousuke knelt over Nitori with a knee on one side of his hips, his other leg still standing on the floor. He had a dark look in his eyes and began tugging at his collar, loosening it. He slipped his tie off.

"You think I'm about to let you run off out there again so you can sell yourself?"

The colour drained from Nitori's face leaving him stunned and speechless. He had no idea how Sousuke knew about any of that. Sousuke could already tell Nitori had so many questions and being the gentleman that he was, he was going to give him answers.

"How did you-"

Swiftly Sousuke gathered up his thin wrists in one hand and wrapped his long silk tie around them. Struggling against the bindings, Nitori found this only made them tighter. He ceased his motions, but he wasn't done yet.

Sousuke then stood up before Nitori and tucked his hands into his pockets. "Well, you know, it was easy. When your father's one of the most powerful men in the city, you can pull quite a few strings for certain fragments of information. Yes, I stalked you. Why?"

Nitori nervously squirmed and he dropped his gaze down to the floor, staring at his battered sneakers. But his attention was right back on Sousuke when he felt a hand clutch at his chin and suddenly he was met with those teal eyes again. This time they were softer and Sousuke's expression became forlorn.  

"I've waited so long for you. Ai, I waited and I _waited_ for you to say something back then. But did you? No, no you didn't."

He pulled a look of confusion at Sousuke and that pissed the man off. He frowned at Nitori and let go of his face. 

"You chose Rin. You chose _him_ over me. Now I thought maybe time would pass and you would see sense. Then that ginger idiot got into the picture and you moved away. But luckily I was able to track you down," He rambled nonchalantly. "I have to say though, I'm a little disappointed in the way you've been making your money. Never took you for the type, still though, one has to earn a living. Especially now that your parents have stopped speaking to you."

Nitori's eyes widened. "You... know about that?"

Sousuke shrugged. Nitori gaped desperately at him, as if he didn't know. "Mm. It must hurt, right?"

"Yeah..." Nitori found himself admitting.

"You don't need them anymore, Ai. You have me."

"What do you mean?" 

Rolling his eyes and sighing. Sousuke knew Nitori didn't get it, he was dense. So very dense. If Nitori didn't see it all those years ago then no way in hell would he see it now. This meant Sousuke had to teach Nitori. 

Nitori felt himself quail under the stern gaze. He rushed forward with his words before he lost what remained of his courage. His voice wasn't angry now: it was pleading. "L-Let me go... Yamazaki-senpai please! This is weird... We haven't seen each other in years..."

"So what? Why does that matter?" He growled. 

He regretted it once he saw Nitori flinch at his raised voice. Dammit.

"It doesn't... I never thought you would... That you would be the one to have feelings... Am I right? D-Did you have feelings for me?" Nitori stammered. 

Sousuke nodded. "Yeah, yeah that's right. Isn't it fucking obvious Ai? I still do."

The fear in Nitori's eyes grew as he watched Sousuke's giant frame take a crushing step forward entering his space, closer and closer he came. "You're not leaving."

As Nitori silently berated himself a sense of loss and worthlessness overwhelmed him. Despite these feelings, as he continued to watch Sousuke behave so nonchalantly, walking around now with his cigarette taking the last few drags and stumping it out into his fancy ashtray. His eyes hardened. Nitori didn't feel his lips tremble or notice that despite his anger-filled glare, his eyes were filling with new tears.

"Yamazaki-senpai..." He caught the older man's attention. "Please! If you let me go, we can still be in touch. I'm not moving away again, I-I can't even afford to! I live-"

He cast a smug smirk at Nitori. "In a shitty apartment over near Roppongi, back alley entrance and three storeys up high. You work a part timer earning little to none and you're struggling with university. I know Ai, I get it."

Nitori wondered just what happened to Sousuke exactly. He was never this insufferable and big-headed. If anything it was always his boyfriend Rin who was the one flaunting an ego. Never Sousuke. Infact Nitori felt a little insulted by the way Sousuke spoke of his private life. 

"You can't keep me here! Y-Yamazaki-senpai, it isn't right." Seeing Sousuke's disbelieving, pale stare, Nitori rattled off in a bolder tone,. "People will start to wonder! Momo, my teachers and my manager! Rin will wonder where I've gone..."

Although the last part was said quietly, Sousuke still managed to hear his former best friend's name in there. That did it.

Huffing at Nitori's words. "Really, Ai?" He tsked.

Nitori suddenly found himself with his cheeks held tightly between cool palms. Sousuke's gaze fixed even more intensely on him. He leaned in closer, sizing Nitori up anew. After a minute of careful scrutiny he sighed, almost sounding regretful. 

"They've already been taken care of."

"What do you mean?" 

"Rin is in Australia earning his _precious_ gold medals. And I know for a fact you're not speaking to each other with any regularity. Regardless, after all these years I think I know how to handle him."

A sick knot tied in Nitori's gut, knowing Sousuke was speaking honestly.

"As for Momo... He is eminently manageable. An idiot."   
  
Nitori shot him a look for that. 

"University? When I offered them a large sum of money, they quickly took you off the register." He droned sounding bored.

"And with regards to your work, I'll simply call the store and inform them I have hired you away."

"Your multitude of friends… Well, I suppose that's a risk I'm prepared to take."

At this, Nitori's gaze fell; Sousuke was right on all counts.

"Either way, you're stuck. Don't bother bringing this up again... Ai I'm trying to help you, why don't you understand?"

Nitori had no idea how this was exactly helping him. The only things that were running through his head was escape plans and fast. Sousuke was nuts. 

Dropping into a crouch infront of Nitori, he clutched each of Nitori's knee caps and soothingly rubbed them in circles with his thumbs. It was supposed to be somewhat of a comfort but Nitori didn't see it that way.

"I can give you just about anything. Shelter, food and..." Affection? Yes. Yes, he could. Something Rin hadn't been giving Nitori in ages. "Everything."

Just then Sousuke moved in to embrace Nitori, taking the smaller into his broad chest and holding him. His head buried in the crook of Nitori's neck and for a split second Nitori could have sworn he witnessed tears on his skin. He wanted to cry too, this was crazy. So messed up and Nitori was helpless. Sousuke had him tied up.

Eventually it was sobs and his own slender frame was shaking now.

"You belong to me now. Welcome home, Ai."


	3. Chapter 3

Nitori slowly opened his eyes at a nudge against his tender side.

He had cried himself to sleep. He felt horrible and as reality came back to him, Nitori remembered.

"Wake up, Ai."

That was right, Sousuke had prevented him from leaving and they argued. The last thing Nitori could recall was being pulled into Sousuke's warmth crying. He grumbled as he tried shifting on his side and realized it was quite difficult to do so. When seeing that his ankles were bound together and that his wrists were still tied with Sousuke's work tie. Nitori began to freak out; he wailed and began tearing up again.

Fixing his eyes on his captive, Sousuke hauled Nitori on his back there on the sofa since he found it so hard to move properly himself.

"God... you fell asleep again. Surely the alcohol must be out of your system by now," He gave a sigh, planting his hands on his narrow hips and shook his head at Nitori. Almost as if disappointed. "I was kind of hoping we could talk more, you were quite the open book last night. I enjoyed our nice little chat."

Nitori flickered his gaze away from Sousuke which was a massive blow to the taller man. He wasn't interested in engaging with Sousuke, not after he was keeping him hostage here. Nitori just wanted to go home.

"Why are you being like this?" He growled. 

A sob hitched out of Nitori and it took him all the strength he had to try even moving his lips let alone speak. Observing every move Nitori made Sousuke was growing impatient. This wasn't good enough.

"I'm going to take care of you Ai. First of all, we can start by giving you a wash... You're starting to smell," It was more or less the alcohol which still lingered on Nitori. In a sense he was grateful because he felt gross and grubby. The look of hope flashed in Nitori's eyes and he wondered if Sousuke would untie him. However that spark of hope was washed out when Sousuke's next words were, "Don't think you're running away, I'm not untying you. So no ideas."

Dammit.

* * *

Now Nitori had no problem with being nude, he had gotten over the sheer embarrassment of other people staring at his body. Hell, he was used to seeing naked guys thanks to his time at Samezuka and having Momo as a roommate, who had not a shred of shame crossing from the bedroom into the bathroom completely bare-assed. It was just having Sousuke, broad and tall with a beautifully sculpted body see him like this.

Nitori felt ashamed of his scrawny little self as Sousuke slowly undressed him. He had to take it slow because any sudden movements could scare Nitori off even more. Sousuke didn't want that, he had to gain Nitori's trust. The process was awkward as Nitori didn't really comply in the beginning, he had no choice but to go with it and when he felt his underwear peel away from his body all humiliation got the better of him and he started to tear up.

Sousuke noticed this but he chose not to say anything.

Nitori hung his head as the warm water of the shower crested over him. He would have enjoyed the soothing sensation much more, were it not for the fact his hands were still tied.

After stripping him, Sousuke had tethered him to the faucet. He was currently sitting on a bath stool with his stiff arms raised painfully over his head.

More uncomfortable than his arms, his bladder was all but bursting. Ashamed, Nitori allowed his piss to flow; he watched the hard stream through blurred eyes as it was carried away by the shower. He noted grimly that it was a darker yellow than the usual, probably the alochol's doing. He then sighed in humiliated frustration.

Nitori turned his head slightly when he heard Sousuke re-enter the shower. He had been running the bath. Nitori had been shocked to realize that not only did the apartment host a shower that was bigger than his last bedroom, but one where apparently both the bath and the shower could run simultaneously without compromising the temperature of either.

"Now then..." Sousuke eyed him appraisingly.

Nitori dropped his gaze after noting Sousuke had his shirt sleeves rolled up and was barefoot, but other than that remained entirely clothed. He heard Sousuke move behind him, but did not lift his eyes from the tile. Nitori heard the popping of lids and squeezing bottles.

Based on the sounds, panic filled Nitori's gut and he wondered if Sousuke was going to do more to him that he imagined. He bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut tighter.

"Seriously... I'm only going to clean you up." Sousuke huffed. He then smirked to himself, Nitori didn't see. It seemed Nitori had quite the dirty mind.

He cringed away from Sousuke's cool touch on his shower-heated skin and was surprised to find his captor's hands filled only with a lovely citrus smelling soap.

Nitori then allowed himself to relax just slightly when Sousuke began to wash him with a man's rough tenderness. It actually felt good, his large hands roaming all over his back and head. Nitori let out soft grunts which surprised Sousuke and he continued his pace; he couldn't deny it. He wanted to hear more of those sweet, sweet sounds.

Nitori almost lost himself to a sigh when the large hands began to massage his head, rubbing the pain from his throbbing temples as his greasy hair was soaped.

"Honestly, Ai," Sousuke chided. "When was the last time you had a proper wash?"

He hesitated, unsure if this was a rhetorical question. Then Nitori decided to take a chance on answering. "I don't know…a few days, I guess," he admitted.

Sousuke made a 'tch' at this information. This roused Nitori's indignation.

"There's been no hot water in our apartment for almost three weeks." He tried to sound angry rather than petulant. "And the water is so cold!"

"You could have gone to a public bath." Sousuke pulled the hosed shower-head from its holder and lowered it to rinse his hair.

"Keep your eyes shut, gonna wash it off now."

After all Sousuke had just put him through, Nitori was stunned by this modest concern: the sting of soap was the very least of his worries at the moment. Still, he complied.

"No... they're kinda pricey... those places," he mumbled sullenly. Sousuke snorted at this.

"So you're telling me it wouldn't have been easier going there for a quick fuck to make some money?"

"I usually give all my money to Momo. Besides, I don't like them places. Bad things happen there." Nitori's low voice could barely be heard above the thrumming water of the shower.

Above him teal eyes widened slightly at this quiet response. Sousuke was silent a moment and it did occur to him that maybe Nitori did once have a bad experience at some point. If it did then he would not hesitate to track them down.

"Did something happen?" He asked.

A shake of the head. Well, that was a relief.

"Well then... I suppose now you know bad things can happen _anywhere_. Don't you, Ai?" Again Sousuke seemed slightly startled when Nitori replied brokenly.

"Yes, Yamazaki-senpai... I already knew that though."

Sousuke's face became grim, but just for a moment. Then he reached down and wrapped his arms around Nitori's narrow hips lifting him into a standing position. He welped at the movement and feared for the worst.

He leaned forward, his chest resting against his clasped hands, pressing into the faucet. His legs trembled but managed to hold him upright for the moment. His eyes glanced over and grew wide was he watched Sousuke undo the shower head from the hose.

"What are you doing, Sousuke-senpai?" He couldn't keep the apprehension out of his voice and in his fear he called his captor by his given name. Sousuke was stunned. Pausing before reaching around Nitori to adjust the pressure of the water he ran a large hand through Nitori's water-heavy pale locks.

"Say that again."

"S-Sorry?"

"My name, say it again."

"Ah… I'm s-sorry, I meant Yamazaki-senpai!" Nitori stuttered. He remembered Sousuke wasn't just Sousuke anymore, he was now a very important man with power and he wondered whether it was proper to even still call him by his given name or maybe address him under -sama instead.

"Oh god... No, no. I meant say it the other way… like you did the first time." Sousuke's voice was dangerously flat.

"S-Sousuke-senpai?"

"Not as a question."

"Sousuke-senpai." Nitori offered softly.

Sousuke stood there silently and then cocked his head slightly.

"Again. Drop the -senpai though... Ai we're not in school anymore,"

This time Nitori's voice was a bit bolder.

"Sousuke" He finally said. Sousuke smiled a bit at this, it was perfect.

"Mmm," He hummed contemplatively.

"Just like that..." After a moment he ran another hand through Nitori's wet hair.

"Ah!" Nitori yelped then, as Sousuke moved suddenly.

He ran a clothed leg in front of him to support Nitori as his hands grabbed the Nitori's ass and parted his cheeks. Nitori panicked as he felt Sousuke press the head of the hose against his entrance. He could feel the tears arising again in his eyes, this couldn't be happening.

"Please… don't..." Nitori whimpered, despising his pitiful tone.

"Shhh! Fuck sake, Ai stop squirming! I need to clean you out," Sousuke said calmly. "After all the men that have had you, I want you spotless. I don't settle for second best."

At the firmness in Sousuke's voice, Nitori stilled. He wasn't dirty, Sousuke hadn't even asked him yet about his sex life and only assumed what he thought he knew. At the most Nitori has given hand-jobs and head. He has yet to even sleep with another man or anyone for that matter. But he felt so afraid to say anything, to speak out or even cry.

Though it was embarrassing, he was unprepared for how gently Sousuke handled him now. He felt the warm water fill him and fought to remain quiet. It wasn't as if he'd never douched before. Hustling, it was often part of the routine… not that Nitori did anything of course.

Nitori groaned as the pressure began to build, however. Not long after this, Sousuke removed the hose.

"Hold that until I tell you to release it."

He grimaced as the desire to expel it mounted. Finally when he felt as though he could no longer hold it, Sousuke gave him permission. Nitori burned with humiliation as, from a safe distance, Sousuke shamelessly watched him relieve himself. Then he had to endure the process being repeated twice more.

"C-Can we stop?" 

"Again, Ai. Again."

Once he felt assured that Nitori was clean to his satisfaction, Sousuke hosed him down again and turned off the water.

Nitori was all but hanging by his hands from the faucet by this point. He couldn't recall ever feeling so exhausted or so empty. His was limp as Sousuke untied his hands and easily picked him up.

He moved him over and slid him into the steaming bath, setting him on one of the steps of the room's gorgeous sunken tub Nitori hissed, the heat of the water for some reason stinging his skin so much more than the shower.

"Rest here for five. Don't be falling asleep though... got it? I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

Nitori was jarred by a brutal yank to his hair. His arms flailed in response. He choked as hot fluid flooded his mouth. He gasped and began to sputter, water caught in his throat. The hand in his hair released, and he felt strong arms grab his middle and roughly haul him up. He was lifted and bent over the edge of the tub.

Through his coughing, he watched Sousuke climb out of the tub, his clothes drenched.

"Fucking hell!" He growled through gritted teeth as he shook out of his wet clothes.

"I ask you to do one thing, Nitori: stay awake! And I come in and find you slipped down, all but friggin' drowning! What if I had been gone longer than ten minutes?!"

"I…" Nitori gasped through his fading spasms. "I'm sorry, Sousuke, I didn't mean to."

He saw through his watering eyes that the use of his given name have it's effect; Sousuke began to cool down almost immediately.

Sousuke stepped over and lifted Nitori's head again, this time gently by the chin. He studied him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine, thanks." He offered contritely. He thought to add _you saved me,_ but considering he was in the situation because of Sousuke's indecent actions in the first place, he refrained.

"Mmm..." Sousuke sounded unconvinced.

 _"If I'm not alright, that's your fault too,"_ Nitori thought bitterly.

"Right, well, let's get you dry and into bed."

Nitori felt himself pulled the rest of the way out of the tub and he sat docilely as Sousuke dried him like a baby. He remained submissive and silent as a thick, soft towel was around him and Sousuke picked him up.

He sat numbly in Sousuke's arms as together they exited the bathroom and he was carried down the hall to a room he hadn't been in before. Wondering, blue eyes swept the space. This room was slightly bare, it didn't hold that much except for a thick double futon on a raised platform, a small bedside table, and a couple of expensive looking throw rugs on the floor.

Sousuke turned back the thick comforter on the bed awkwardly, still holding Nitori in his arms. Once this was done, he deposited him on the futon with carefulness.

He almost cried at the relief of the soft support of the bed beneath his limp body.

The adrenaline surge of his near drowning had evaporated quickly and the sudden sharpness he'd experienced because of it had almost immediately dulled again. There had been times in the past where Nitori had swallowed a fair amount of water during swim practice; but never had he fell asleep and almost drowned. What a horrible day.

He lay there unmoving and closed his eyes.

Nitori was all but asleep, unaware that Sousuke had left the room and come back until he was startled from the brink of his dreams by the feel of a body depressing the mattress beside him.

He growled weakly in protest as he felt himself raised. The smooth lip of a glass was set against his own lips. "I know you tried to drink a fair amount of bathwater, but you still need to re-hydrate."

Nitori reluctantly opened one eye and peered at his captor. Sousuke's face gave no more clues than his voice as to whether or not he'd intended what he'd just said to contain any humour. He noted that Sousuke had changed and was wearing a pair of sweats and a tanked tee.

"Open up,"

The glass left Nitori's lips and he saw a hand holding a number of pills. His single opened eye narrowed suspiciously.

"It's late Ai, don't start playing games. If you want lie here all night crying in pain and feeling sick, it makes no odds to me," Sousuke rumbled.

Given his current situation, Nitori figured he hadn't much more to lose, so he obediently opened his mouth. He tasted the bitterness of the medicine on his tongue, but then almost immediately felt the glass returned to his lips.

He drank deeply, and when he was finished he felt himself lowered back down. Shuddered as he felt Sousuke leave him, Nitori watched him, reach down and pull the thick cover over his naked slim shoulders. Nitori found himself wondering if Sousuke had mistook his shake for chill. If this was so, the thoughtfulness of the action confused him.

The pills he had given him were already starting to work. Nitori felt his body's complaints lose their sharpness. He watched through half-closed eyes as Sousuke yawn and stretch next to him.

"Right, well, I'll be heading off to bed."

"Sousuke," Nitori murmured after a minute, Sousuke couldn't just leave. Nitori had so, so many unanswered questions which deserved answers. He didn't know where to even begin and he hadn't the energy either. But he had to try and start with at least one.

Teal eyes darted back to Nitori. He gave another yawn.

"Why are... why are you really doing this?" Nitori was embarrassed to feel tears suddenly fill his eyes.

"This?" Sousuke's brow quirked curiously at him. He regarded Nitori a moment. The exhausted watched as complex flickers, like frost patterns, formed and then melted in his captor's solemn gaze. It was scary how Sousuke couldn't see how wrong this was. He was oblivious to it.

Without saying a word Sousuke rose. He looked down from where he stood beside the bed.

"I have an interest in keeping you around for a bit…" After a long pause he continued. "I know my confession was shitty, it should have been better y'know... I should've told you back then. Still... Ai it makes no difference." A smile. "I would have kept you all to myself anyway."

Nitori felt his skin crawl.

"I suppose it's because I have never been good at letting go of things." Sousuke sighed at the significance of this statement.

"Once I possess something, Ai... I am very reluctant to release it."

There was one thing that Nitori couldn't understand. So with all the strength he had left inside himself, he brokenly asked "Why was it me?"

Sousuke didn't really catch on. He furrowed his brow, asking Nitori to repeat himself louder. 

"Why do you like me?" Nitori let out with more of a hiss this time. In other words, why him and what did he ever do to deserve this.

He always thought Sousuke was such a cool guy back then, he came across a bit of a dark horse and kept to himself. But he was always chilled, somewhat kind and a good-listener. Other than that Nitori never held any romantic feelings towards him, it was always his idiot Rin. 

At this question it was the first time Sousuke turned away from Nitori. He kept his eyes fixated outside the window, gazing at the cloudy night sky.

"I thought it would have been Rin. We grew up together, we were always together. But no matter how much I followed him, he never took much notice. Never." Nitori could tell this was painful for him, he saw the way Sousuke bristled his fingers into his hair awkwardly and the way his adams apple shuddered. He wanted to tell Sousuke to stop but also he needed to hear. Nitori thought he was entitled to the truth.

"Then..." Sousuke shot his eyes back over to Nitori, teal clashing with baby-blue there in the semi-lit room. "I met you and of course, the rest of Rin's ridiculous group of friends. That tall pussy, four-eyes and that short-ass... Oh and we can't forget Rin's favourite; fucking Nanase. His very own personal mute."

Nitori found himself getting angry at the way Sousuke spoke about Rin's friends. All of them had been kind and friendly towards him, Nitori didn't understand Sousuke's problem. This confirmed that Sousuke really did have an issue when it came to sharing friends or allowing his friends to have other friends. His jealously was pathetic.

 "At first I didn't like you either, I saw the way you pined after Rin and how he used you as his little lap dog. Then... I saw the other sides to you, Ai, you were always so concerned about others. Unlike everyone else, you wanted to know. I thought... holy fuck. _Someone_ cares." 

It was then when Nitori felt a heavy tear break free and roll down one of his cheeks. He said nothing and averted his eyes, drawing the comforter tighter around his shoulders. He had no idea Sousuke felt that way back then.   
  
"I wanted to tell you my feelings... I really did. But I was too late, I had to come back here to Tokyo because of my father and the whole company shit." 

A pause.

"Right, so there's a bathroom through that door." Sousuke gestured to the far side of the room, even though he was well aware Nitori had closed his eyes against him. 

"If you need it, there is a buzzer there on the table. So press it and I'll take you. I mean I would let you just go by yourself, but until you start seeing things... my way. Ai I have no choice but to restrain you." Following his gaze, Nitori pulled back the covers to reveal his ankle cuffed to the bed. He gasped at the sight of it, Nitori tried pulling at it and Sousuke watched his struggle.

He looked back over his shoulder to glare at him and saw Sousuke teasingly twirled the key around his finger. 

"Just deal with it. The faster you do, the easier it'll be for both of us."

Nitori's face became grave, he didn't know what to do. 

"Also just so you know, I work from home in my office mostly and I don't take kindly to disruptions. So don't use that buzzer unless it's dire. Alright?"

There was a slight shift under the covers followed by a gentle movement at the head of the bed, which Nitori took as another nod of assent, but he said nothing. Watching the mound under the covers for a minute more, when there was no other movement, Sousuke nodded to himself.

Then he stepped out the door and closed it quietly behind him.

The last thing Nitori was aware of before his tired body finally gave into sleep was the quiet slip of a lock sliding into its latch.


	4. Chapter 4

Sousuke stepped out into the hall and shut the door quietly behind him. Though he was sure, given Nitori's miserable state and the medication he had taken, that Nitori would be out for some time, he still took care to secure the lock he'd recently had installed on the outside of the door.

He sighed aloud and ran a hand down his face. He couldn't believe he'd actually done it and it was as easy as that. All those months of pondering and worrying whether his plan would be a success or not and now luckily, luckily it worked. Nitori was his. Well not fully and Sousuke knew that it was going to take some time for Nitori to get used to him.

Sousuke didn't have much else of an idea what he was going to do next. He was going to treat Nitori well of course, he wasn't going to hurt him. The only thing Nitori had to do was comply, follow his rules and love him back. But it wasn't going to be easy, Sousuke knew you couldn't just force someone into loving you.

He slumped back against the door to Nitori's room, exhausted. His eyes burned and his temples throbbed.

He moved down the hallway. Sousuke was gagging for a cigarette, there was a half-empty pack in the pocket of his hoody in his bedroom.

Breaking its extended silence, the voice inside his head quietly chimed in at last. _"What if it was twenty minutes instead of ten? He could've died."_

As he made his way down the hall, Sousuke glanced into the bathroom. Pools of water glistened on the slick marble floor, wet towels lay strewn about.

_"But he didn't... Ai wouldn't leave me. Not again."_

Still, despite his words, Sousuke abruptly turned from the scene and into his bedroom. He sought his hoody off the door and ventured inside the pockets for his cigarettes.

_"He's going to leave. Something will stop you Sousuke, you never get your own way. Look at what happened with swimming, with Rin! What makes you think you can harbour Ai up in your spare bedroom forever more exactly? He will get away."_

Sousuke's forehead furrowed at this.

 _"Imagine what your father will say when he finds out,"_ The voice taunted.

"Like fuck he will..." Sousuke muttered as he planted himself down on his bed.

_You'll ruin the Yamazaki name. After all the hard work your grandfather put into building that company and every tie you both have. Even your mother's side of the family... Sousuke, you'll end it for them. You'll bring shame upon your family... So dishonouring. So selfish."_

"Oh fuck off. Fuck. Off." He told himself angrily.

Then immediately images of Nitori's wide blue eyes, echoes of the boy's voice in both terror and pain filled his head. It did scare Sousuke, he could loose control at some point. He didn't want to hurt Nitori. That was by far the last thing he wanted. He thought of how Nitori would feel against him. He pictured Nitori unconscious, silver hair tumbled down over pale skin, cheeks flushed with spirits and fever, the deceptive innocence of his slumbering face.

Sousuke shook his head to dislodge these disturbing images, but it did little to shake the conviction that burned in chest.

_"Don't go doing anything stupider now, will you? You have already captured poor Ai. The last thing you need is rape allegations."_

Instantly then he felt sick. "I wouldn't do that... I would never go that far."

The voice laughed mockingly at him. _"Don't lie to yourself Sousuke. You know that you could have easily fucked him senseless in the shower."_

He sucked his teeth at the menacing thought. As if.

"Whatever. I'm only doing this to help him, he'll thank me in the end. Eventually he will return my affections after he realizes there is no choice. Besides... I'm keeping him safe. Anything could have happened to him out there, especially with the amount of foreigners and perverts that lurk around the city. Ai isn't safe out there... I love him too much to see him hurt." Even as he whispered this, Sousuke knew how weak his argument sounded.

"And," he added as much for himself as the voice, "He'll never prostitute himself again."

_"Is this because you are jealous Rin will come back and steal him away from you?"_

Sousuke tapped a cigarette out of the pack he'd finally extracted from his hoody along with a lighter. His hands shook slightly as he brought the fag to his mouth and lit it. He hated the flat righteousness pronounced with this statement.

"Rin is gone, he made it clear he doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself," Sousule growled through his smoke. "He doesn't care about Ai, I do. I'll make him a happy man."

 _What about your mistakes?_ The unsolicited adviser in his head taunted.

 _Good thing you never really ever tried to be a lawyer, Sousuke. Your father was right pulling you out of that school and sending your ass back to Iwatobi to continue swimming. Even though you failed that too. Ha! You'd never win a case with that kind of reasoning. Be honest. The only thing you're really trying to keep is keep Ai away from Rin_. _You've always been a jealous bastard._

Sousuke said nothing. He rubbed his forehead with the back of the hand holding his cigarette. He watched a bit of ash fall to the floor with the grace of a broken bird. He lowered his hand and took another deep drag.

_Just like your father told you, Sousuke: you're imbalanced… morally corrupt. You have no hold on reality… and certainly no hold on Ai…_

Sousuke took long strides to the door of his room trying to outpace the voice. He moved into the hall headed for his office.

Fuck how tired he was; he needed to work. Get his mind off Nitori. He had a deadline in three days, and all the time he'd spent over the last two weeks tracking Nitori and laying his plans had put him far behind schedule. Besides, writing was the only place where he could silence the maddening, endless loop of his interior critic.

_What a waste of time and effort… for what? A guy who loves your ex-best friend and not you!_

_You're a deviant… Broken… A freak._

_Nitori knows this completely now, and without a doubt Rin will soon find out too. Everyone will. You will lose the only person you've ever loved… You're fucked… just as thoroughly as you'll probably do to poor Ai._

"Shut up!"

Sousuke jumped a bit as the sound of his raised voice echoed through the empty apartment.

"Shut up," he murmured much more quietly sounding broken. "I know what I'm doing."

Sighing, Sousuke turned the other direction and headed back to his bedroom. He jumped into bed, throwing the covers over him and attempted to actually get a peaceful nights sleep. For once.

* * *

For over an hour now, Nitori had been drifting in and out. The medicine given to him had worn off some time ago and his head was pounding, his threat felt dry as a desert plus he was feeling dizzy. Abnormally dizzy, hot and sweaty. Nitori wondered if he had caught something or perhaps his near death experience might have had an impact.

Added to this, his bladder was again filled, way past the point of comfort and he couldn't get himself to the toilet. He had tried to stand a few times but found himself overcome. Then the restraint at his ankle pulled and he remembered Sousuke had him tied up. He just had to go and in desperation used the buzzer.

He used it three times before he heard heavy foot-steps trail down the hall. Nitori waited for the rattle of the door knob and the latch slip out of its place. Opening the door Nitori could tell even there in the darkness that he may have woken up Sousuke. He heard a yawn and saw movements of which looked as if he was rubbing his eyes.

"It's three in the morning..." He grumbled.

Nitori didn't have the energy to be angry. Sousuke did say if he needed anything and it was an emergency then to use the buzzer. He swallowed thickly, crumpling the sheets in his balled hands nervously. "I-I need to go..." He squeaked.

"Can't you hold it?"

He was shocked when a sob suddenly rattled Nitori's lean frame in response to the simple question. "Fine! Next time I will just piss everywhere! Wait... I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

Nitori had not meant to cry, but he was sick and hurting and all the emotion he'd been holding back from his capture. God he was desperate, it was nearly coming out too and Nitori couldn't squeeze his legs any longer. The last thing he wanted to do was piss himself, he was already ashamed of himself enough to be captured as a damn prisoner.

Sousuke flicked on the light which almost blinded the pair of them. He did his best to quickly get off the restraints from Nitori's ankle and swiftly he picked him up under the arms. Nitori dropped his head and broke down completely. He was ashamed of his need, of having to ask the bastard who rendered him to this state. At the same time a wave of regret washed over him at his outburst.

"I told you to ring me if you really needed something… Idiot. So foolish to make yourself suffer more than you have to."

Sousuke's words were delivered without out anger, but instead in a tone of chiding irritation. Nitori sighed sadly.

"And you also said you didn't want to be disturbed..." He muttered against Sousuke's broad chest.

Nitori was wracked with another bout of sobs. This continued even as he felt the blessed chill of the toilet seat under his ass which slightly helped his temperature weirdly enough. Nitori covered his face with an arm, even as his other hand immediately pressed his cock down between his legs.

Having to sit like a girl might be humiliating, but this feeling was quickly drown out with relief as his raging bladder suddenly let loose.

Sousuke stood beside Nitori, he cast his eyes down to his toes, just studying them in thought as he patiently waited. Then his uncomfortable eyes travelled back over to Nitori hunched over, face covered, sitting and sobbing miserably on the toilet.

A dozen complex emotions warred within him at this pitiful sight, he knew Nitori wasn't happy to be here but surely it couldn't be just that. A shiver coursed through Sousuke's muscular body and a hand moved unconsciously to his temple as if through this action he could physically press back the past. He turned his eyes back outwards and stared at Nitori again before he was overwhelmed.

He had stopped crying, but he was still hunched over, his face covered. Sousule extended his hand and placed a gentle touch to a bare shoulder, stunned to feel goosebumps on fever-heated flesh. He felt Nitori cringe beneath his fingers.

"Finished?"

Behind the blind of his arm, Nitori's head nodded. Sousuke flushed the toilet and then helped him up, pulling him back into the cradle of his arms eventually so that he could carry Nitori back to bed.

Sousuke tried not to think about how small and slight Nitori's wiry form actually was as he shifted him in his arms. Even after all these years, Nitori was as frail and little as ever. Although Sousuke had noted that Nitori had grown a few inches taller but not so much. At least he lost the bowl-cut but Nitori still had a face he could pass off as fifteen still.

Sousuke also tried to ignore the damp patch on his shirt as it pressed to his skin: the fabric stained from where his arm had grazed the still-wet tip of Nitori's dick as he'd gathered him.

He settled him back into bed, pulling the sheets and coverlet over shivering, sweat-slicked shoulders before stepping away.

Nitori was hard pressed not to sob again at the relief of being able to lie back down. He couldn't believe how exhausted such a minute act had made him. He also felt like he was freezing despite how wet his bangs were against his sheltering forearm.

He struggled weakly, but for only a moment when, after a few minutes, Sousuke returned to the bedside, gripped his arm by the wrist and forced it away from his face. Nitori kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see his captor, not after this last humiliation, not after everything that had happened.

Blue eyes blinked open however, when he felt a cool hand slip gently under the back of his neck and lift his head from the pillow. Nitori looked up through tear blurred eyes.

Sousuke's face was still stony, but his gaze were filled with a look that frightened Nitori, not in it's cruelty, but rather in an unexpected sorrow.

He dropped his eyes as the cool broad thumb of Sousuke's free hand swept over his dry, bottom lip. Nitori felt his mouth unexpectedly drop open a bit at this touch. Two new tablets were pressed in against his thick-feeling tongue.

Sousuke followed this with more water from the glass on the nightstand.

Nitori drank this time far more eagerly than the last, his bladder now empty. He coughed lightly taking too much in and the glass was pulled away. Chilled fingers ran through his sweaty forelock making him shiver.

"Seems you've got a bit of a fever... this will help though and the pain meds should be kicking in any time now."

Closing his eyes again against the soft tone, Nitori gasped out, "Thanks..."

He needed to get stronger, he had to get away.

A cool compress was set on his forehead replacing his captor's hand. Despite how cold he felt, this new chill was welcome.

"If it gets worse, I'll call out my personal physician and have the guy check you over. You should be fine though."

Nitori nodded as the narcotic haze began to seep into his system, strangely comforted that the crispness had returned to his captor's voice. Somehow, this made Sousuke easier to deal with.

Whilst Nitori was almost knocked out Sousuke shuffled down to the end of the bed and started re-tying the restraint again.

 _"Is this really such a good idea? He'll end up leaving you. He always does."_ The voice in his head said.

"Shut up," Sousuke whispered into the room whose only other noise now was Nitori's quiet sleep wheeze. But there was far more validity in his constant critic than he wished to admit.

_"He's going to stay and nobody will get in the way of that."_

When no further response was forthcoming, Sousuke dropped his eyes down to his stained shirt. Rather than go change it as he'd previously intended however, he set the glass back on the nightstand and dropped down to the floor beside the futon. He leaned his face against his arm which rested upon the edge and sighed.

Sousuke remained there unmoving as Nitori slipped further into his narcotic sleep. His eyes travelled over the sleeping form, coming to rest upon a pale face whose resting expression was troubled by fever and desperate dreams.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The dim amount of sunlight was enough to wake Sousuke and the pressure on his bladder which was in dire need of emptying. Grunting softly he sat up there realizing that he had fallen asleep in a funny position on the floor. Sousuke knew he was probably going to have some sort of horrible cramp for the rest of the day now. He had a long stretch and yawned.

That was when Sousuke remembered Nitori was sleeping up in the bed. He sat up properly to watch over him, Sousuke was gentle when he slowly moved away some of the cover from around Nitori's face. He found it precious that Nitori liked to sleep under the covers like a rabbit in its burrow. He moved it away just enough so he could see half of Nitori's face.

Seeing Nitori lay there peacefully clawed Sousuke's heart. He had waited so long to see this face.

In his sleep, Sousuke had always thought, that the pureness of a lover's spirit was most clearly revealed: their countenance more ethereal than human. Silver dark locks curled around a heart-shaped face. A few strands, still damp from the fever he was suffering from. It clung to Nitori's smooth brow. Sousuke noted the fullness of his Nitori's chapped mouth and flustered apple pink cheeks.

Then he noticed the wetness which remained behind in the corner of one of Nitori's closed eyes, snared in thick lashes. He must have cried himself to sleep or cried all night long silently. Sousuke sighed.

He didn't know what to really say or do right there in that moment. Aside from reaching out to softly stroke Nitori's bottom lip.

The morning light created a shadow caught beneath Nitori's jaw emphasized the delicate angularity of his face, the lovely length of his neck. Then a sudden shift in the light grazed the side of his limbs in just such a way that for a moment, the soft fuzz on his forearms was highlighted.

Something in the adolescent innocence of this made Sousuke's heart flutter madly.

Nitori looked like a sleeping nymph. His beauty reminding Sousuke of Grecian marble: stone polished smooth by loving hands, exquisite lines carefully carved by a master. Only the subtle motion of breathing, the gentle rise and fall of Nitori's sweet curved belly. Sousuke wanted to do more, touch more. However he knew it wouldn't be right. It was so wrong to take advantage of Nitori right now and with him not feeling well.

Sousuke bit his lip. He didn't want to have such thoughts, he couldn't have that menacing voice in his head mock and laugh at him all because he couldn't control himself.

Instead he got up, groaning at the slight pain in his shoulder. Still after all these years it played up. He ignored it's throbbing and went on out of the bedroom leaving Nitori to rest. He decided it was time for something to eat and Sousuke imagined Nitori will be starving probably when he wakes up.

* * *

The corners of Nitori's mouth subtly curled up and then heavy eyelids drifted slowly down again and Nitori turned his head slightly, nestling back into the pillow. He let out a small yawn and started to wipe the sleep away from his eyes. He blinked slowly at the ceiling, then absent mindedly looked to the window. It looked and sounded like it was raining.

Nitori wondered what time it was and when he reached for what he thought was his phone on the side, he remembered then. He was still at Sousuke's place and the restraint around his ankle proved it when he moved his legs. He whimpered loudly getting upset again at the horrible reality. Nitori hoped that this had been a dream, a terrible dream. Then his head started pounding again and he recalled the nasty fever which hadn't left yet. Oh god.

"I just want to go home..." He mumbled aloud.

He cried again and again until Nitori thought he couldn't cry anymore. He didn't understand what he ever did to deserve this. Then he curled back on his side wiping at his cheeks and sniffling.

Nitori thought about how everything was okay one moment and then remembering all the bad in his life. Everything was all good back when he was at Samezuka although being Captain was tough, Nitori survived and made tons of friends. Then when Rin looked at him on that day with such an adoring look in his eyes leaning in to kiss him and Nitori remembered the magic that exploded inside of him. That was the day they began dating and it was probably the best day of Nitori's life.

But then things changed when Rin had to go live in Australia for his training, Nitori called and called him but Rin rarely ever got back to him or when he did it was only for a few minutes before leaving again. Nitori was so excited to move to Tokyo with Momo after working a year at a supermarket in Iwatobi and decided to wait until Momo graduated. They thought it would be fun conquering Tokyo together. Momo started getting into a rough crowd where there was always too many fights, girls and parties. Nitori came out to his parents about Rin and it hurt because they couldn't accept it so they practically disowned him.

Nitori hiccuped when he remembered how Rin rolled his eyes on webcam. They got into an argument that night and Rin didn't even apologize for the way he came across towards the situation. He didn't care.

Now Nitori wasn't sure if they broke up or not since neither of them said anything about it. He just presumed they were still dating or liked to think they were. A month ago Momo had shown Nitori a picture of Rin with some Australian girl on Facebook. People said they were friends but Nitori knew that look in his eyes. He had seen that look before himself. That was enough to know without any other information.

He still loved Rin and the scariest part was knowing that Sousuke may be right. Maybe Rin never truly loved him.

* * *

In the kitchen Sousuke rounded up some light breakfast for the pair of them. Just something to gentle to settle on Nitori's stomach since he would probably be still feeling rotten when he got up. Sousuke remembered Nitori was a fan of lots of sugar so he added a cheeky second spoonful into his tea and whisked it in.

As he waited for everything to finish cooking Sousuke paraded around the lounge on his phone checking through the many work related emails and texts. The usual of his morning routine. Despite having a shit ton of money it was still very boring, yet with Nitori around now Sousuke hoped things might get more interesting. He smiled to himself at the thought. He finally had him.

Then he caught sight in the corner of his eye on Nitori's belongings there on the coffee table. He had taken Nitori's wallet and his defunct cell phone. Sousuke reached down unconsciously picking up the phone and as he tried to enter it he failed. He sucked his teeth bitterly at the sight of the password needed for entry and sighed. He knew it was wrong but... he'd come this far.

With quiet grace, he glided to the large sliding glass doors that led to the apartments's balcony. He opened one and the crisp autumn air rushed in to greet him. His eyes scanned the view; the sky and surrounding buildings were painted grey with fresh rain.

_"What could it be... his date of birth? Rin? Shit."_

Sousuke listened for an answer to his own thoughts and heard only blissful silence _._

_"So not only did you kidnap him Sousuke but now you're after venturing into his personal space! You're one low asshole."_

A chill that was not caused by the change in temperature trembled his lean frame. He closed his eyes and drew another deep breath, releasing it slowly. Sousuke turned on his heel and returned to the kitchen. He turned off the stove and began getting out some bowls.

"What's mine is his and what his is mine." He sighed.

Sousuke grimaced as the other voice returned to comment.

_"You even sound crazy... it's a shame the men in white couldn't come and kidnap you instead. You belong in a nut house. I'm telling you... this plan or whatever it is will not work!"_

"Well, it was a risk," Sousuke admitted, too tired now to argue. "But it'll be worth it."

After dishing out their breakfast Sousuke laid back there against the counter and played around on Nitori's phone. He didn't know how but he managed to guess his password and funnily enough it was Rin's date of birth. Sousuke shook his head to himself, he chuckled darkly at this and tried not to show just how much it hurt.

_"He probably hasn't even thought of you in all the years since high school. It's always been Rin."_

Sousuke gritted his teeth at the voice in his head. He whizzed around on Nitori's phone finding the messages and reading through them. Mostly the ones from Rin since he couldn't careless about the rest of Nitori's social circle. Rin was his biggest threat here.

The texts were mostly from Nitori asking Rin to come back to Japan more often and Rin barely ever replying. When he did though it was always "I'm busy" or "I'm sorry". Sousuke rolled his eyes at Rin's lazy responses because of course he had no time for anyone else. Just him, himself and the pool or Haruka Nanase if he thought about anyone else.

Sousuke got up Rin's name and quickly wrote up a quick break up message then sent it. After that he blocked and deleted the number too, also any other social platform Nitori had connected to Rin. In an instant it was gone.

"Not anymore" He whispered.

The next move he made was getting Nitori's phone and snapping it in two. The poor thing was only a cheap flip phone, definitely outdated. Sousuke felt somewhat guilty breaking it but it was all in good taste. Things-damage had to be done in order of being able to keep Nitori. He threw the remains of it into the trash before returning back to their cooling bowls of food. Sousuke dipped his finger into the egg's yolk and sucked his finger dry.

* * *

Nitori was still there lay on his back staring sadly at the ceiling. He wondered to himself about what Momo was getting up to today and sure, they fell out over money again but Nitori knew Momo didn't mean what he said. Well he hoped he didn't. Momo was his best friend and Nitori hoped to gods that he would come looking for him or send out a police search. If only he was near a phone or any device where he could contact his friend.

He glanced around the room again scanning his eyes around and there was nothing. It really was just an empty room. Sousuke couldn't keep him locked up in here forever eventually he would loose his mind to boredom if this was going to be his fate.

Well at least the fever wasn't as bad. Nitori felt slightly better.

Just then he heard footsteps. Sousuke was coming.

At this Nitori shot back on to his side curled up in a ball beneath the covers and slammed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see him or talk to him right now. His heart thundered at the latch slipping out the door and even more when it opened. He curled up his toes and bit at his lip at what was to come.

A trace of a smile curled Sousuke's mouth at Nitori's sweet silence, shame he knew Nitori was actually awake though. The glass of water he left still had marks on it showing the mouthful was recent. Sousuke shook his head sighing.

He neared the bed and leaned over, humming a the sight. He shoved the tray of their breakfast on the nightstand and went over to the blinds where he sprang them open filling the room with broad daylight.

"Alright Ai give it up," Sousuke voiced. "I know you're awake under there, panicking your little heart out. Come on up. I've brought you something to eat, you've probably not eaten for godknows how long now."

Sousuke slowly strolled back over to the bed nudging the bottom of Nitori with his foot. "I can't let you starve. Up."

Groggily Nitori began to sit up as he did he could feel Sousuke's eyes all over him. He sat up there in the bed pretending to tiredly look around and gain consciousness. Sousuke didn't buy it. He took a seat next to Nitori and pulled over the tray which now rested between them there on the bed.

"I wasn't born yesterday you know," He droned and took one of the pieces of toast taking a large bite out of it.

Nitori moodily looked away from him. He didn't want to make conversation or do anything. Sousuke noticed this in his behavior so he gave Nitori a tap on his lap to get back his attention.

"Eat something"

"I'm not hungry..."

A sigh. "Look I even brought you some tea, you like tea. Sugar and milk because you're going to be such a pampered little thing, aren't you?" He poorly joked. Nitori raised his brow at the cheek and Sousuke saw. "Just... a few mouthfuls please Ai. I know it's not been a good start but it's a new day, I want to make it up to you."

"Then let me go."

Nitori then flickered his gaze back at Sousuke pleadingly. But Sousuke shook his head.

"There are other ways without you leaving. Now eat."

Nitori grumbled something Sousuke couldn't hear under his breath. He gave in by taking a slice of the toast and taking a small bite out of it. Sousuke went back to chewing on his crust as he kept his gaze on Nitori who was avoiding him.

"How are you feeling today, fever gone yet?"

Nitori shrugged his shoulders. "I feel okay."

"It could have just been a temperature, if it comes back tell me."

He nodded.

Since the silence was continuing Sousuke decided to get comfortable by which he made himself a home on Nitre's bed. He grabbed another piece of toast before shuffling his back into the wall so that he was sat against it. He made sure not to sit on Nitori's legs though. He tried making eye contact with Nitori a couple of times just to get his attention and in hope of an actual conversation. This silence was driving him crazy.

_"It appears he doesn't want to talk to you. You should just leave him be Sousuke."_

Sousuke's brow furrowed at the taunting voice in his head. He bit down harshly on his next bite and angrily chewed just to stop himself from swearing. He didn't want Nitori to think that he could be any weirder than he already was.

As Nitori ate he was quickly starting to fill his face. He was more hungry than he realised and the feeling of his stomach piling up made him feel so much better. Sousuke glanced at him in the corner of his eye, watching Nitori chow down on the toast and tea. He smirked to himself at the sight.

_"But look how adorable he is? I can't leave now."_

Nitori really was a darling with a pretty face. Sousuke chuckled under his breath before saying "For someone who claimed they weren't hungry five minutes ago... you sure can eat."

Stopping in his tracks of chewing Nitori placed his big doe eyes back on Sousuke who laughed again. He told Nitori just to finish everything himself since he was so hungry. Although it did make Sousuke question just how often he ate at all. He assumed Nitori nor Momo could afford buying food too often and probably ate once a day at the most. But it was fine because Sousuke reassured himself that he would be the one taking care of Nitori now. He would make sure that his little Ai was going to be bathed, fed and watered each and everyday. That put his mind at ease.

* * *

Once they finished with breakfast Sousuke waited for Nitori to finish his tea before collecting everything and putting it back on the tray. He told Nitori he wouldn't be five minutes which intact was a lie. Not that Nitori cared but Sousuke returned back into the bedroom within an hour. He noticed that Sousuke had given himself a fresh shave, he smelled like sweet soap and was nicely dressed.

During the time Sousuke was gone Nitori lay there in the bed thinking about escaping. It was only day two in wherever Sousuke's place was and Nitori knew he had to be careful with his choices. If he slipped up then it meant Sousuke never trusting him again and it would no doubt take ages before he would trust Nitori again.

He kept telling Nitori that he was going to look after him. Nitori frowned at this because he didn't need someone coddling him like a baby. He was grown enough to do that and he barely knew Sousuke that well. Nitori admired his swimming, his body and the close bond he shared with Rin. But other than that Sousuke was a stranger. Nitori was touched that Sousuke thought highly of him due to his terrible time of need at Samezuka. He understood, he got that. This however wasn't the right way to get his attention. The whole thing was creepy. Nitori still couldn't believe this was actually happening to him.

It didn't feel real.

Nitori tried remembering where things were in this place and so far he recalled the lounge, the long hallway with the stairs. Nitori wondered if this was inside a mansion or luxurious town house. He had no idea and that scared him more. But then he remembered the bathroom even though he was half asleep feeling terrible on the toilet, Nitori remembered the glass vase there on the window sill. It was a big expensive looking glass vase, pointless but pristine and beautiful. If there wasn't anything else solid enough Nitori could find then that would have to do.

 _"The perfect weapon."_  He thought to himself.

Sousuke smiled at him as he headed over "That's me dressed. Now lets sort-"

Just as he dreaded Sousuke wanted to bath him. But Nitori quickly cut him short with "Sousuke please can you take me to the toilet... I really have to go."

"Uh sure."

He didn't hesitate Sousuke got straight to work with throwing the covers back and as he rested himself there knelt on the bed he began with getting Nitori's restraints off. Nitori observed him sharply, watching Sousuke every move with them and Sousuke must have sensed Nitori's eyes burning on the back of him because he swiftly made sure to turn his back on Nitori so he couldn't see how he got them off. Cursing inwardly Nitori rolled his eyes and damned Sousuke to hell. There was a 'ping' a moment later and the restraints were off.

Sousuke claimed off the bed and back on his feet where he then tried helping Nitori up. Nitori ignored the hand he held out and immediately regretted it once he stood up- or tried to stand up. His legs felt heavy like lead and wobbly as a jelly, it was just as well Sousuke caught him by the waist to balance him. They walked over to the bathroom and just as they got there Nitori turned to him.

"Um... could you stay out there please?"

Sousuke raised a brow at him.

"I gotta... you know..." It was a lie but having to spell it out to Sousuke was just embarrassing. He didn't catch on quick enough.

"I have to-"

"You gotta take a dump, alright. Just go."

He reluctantly closed the door behind Nitori and it made him wonder if Sousuke now had a thing for him sitting on the toilet. Nitori shuddered at that thought. He got to work quickly by rummaging around the bathroom, the first thing he did was go into the cabinets underneath the sink and it was disappointing as Nitori could only find some old cloths and bottle of bleach spray.

Nothing. Then he went into the cabinet mirror and there was only an old glass. Nothing else either. Nitori was finding himself getting upset at the lack of things he could find because it meant less chances of escaping. There was no way he could fight Sousuke and expect to win. Nitori was no match for him. 

He sat on the top of the toilet lid for a moment so he could think.

 _"This is useless... I could use that vase-"_  He glanced over to the window sill where it proudly stood. It seemed a shame to break it.  _"I don't think it would kill him though... I don't want to kill him! I just need time so I can get away... I have to do this."_

With a brave sigh Nitori stood up from the toilet and went over to the window. While he gathered the large vase in his hands Nitori took a moment to look out of the window, he noticed this place was high up and found that it was an apartment complex. He didn't recognise the area at all. They were definitely further out of town. Even if he wanted to escape this way Nitori had little to no chances of surviving from such a fall. Plus he can't open the window anyway, he saw the dust surrounding the handle and its lock. If he tried prying it open the sound would only cause Sousuke to come in and then his plan would be ruined.

Nitori told himself this was it. He flushed the toilet just to make it sound as if he had used it and quickly hid behind the back of the door.

He waited.

"Everything alright in there?"

It weirded Nitori out knowing Sousuke was stood so close to that door. At least he knew his privacy was still pretty much invaded.

He gave no answer instead as Nitori was praying to the gods above that his plan would go well. He could feel his heart pound in his ears like a beating drum hammering and thumping. His palms were beginning to sweat causing his hold on the vase to become slightly slippy and he was chewing his lip. A nervous trait he could never fully break out of even after all these years.

He waited and waited keeping his eyes fixated on that door handle as it slowly began to turn. Nitori began to lift up the vase and waited for Sousuke to enter the bathroom then once he did- "Ai?"

Nitori swiftly left his hiding place from behind the door and pounced on Sousuke with all the might he had smashing the vase against the back of his head. Nitori thundered it right into him where pieces of glass shards peppered the white tiled flooring. Seconds later blood met them there on the floor. 

Sousuke was howling in sheer agony as he had his head down clutching it crying and squealing from the blow. Nitori stood there in pure utter shock, he couldn't believe what he had just done. He was shaking, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't move.

Moments passed before he came back to reality where he immediately told himself to run. Leave.

Nitori could hear Sousuke rasp out his name in a deep malicious grunt. As soon as Nitori slammed that bathroom door shut he then started to drag the nightstand away from the side of the bed and placed it infront of the door. 

Just as he did a furiously loud bang emerged from the other side of the door.

**"AIICHIROU!"**

Nitori squealed in surprise from it and expected Sousuke with his bulk barge it open but nothing came. He only heard the sounds of heavy pants and his name being said in a muddled string of curses. Threats and evil things. 

Terrified for his life Nitori swallowed with a 'gulp' and shakily began to run, he didn't take anything with him instead he ran and shut the door behind him on the way out. The last thing Nitori did was slide that lock's latch right back into place. 

Now it was time to escape. 


	6. Chapter 6

Nitori ran down the hallway fast as his legs could take him. He had no idea how he didn't break his neck on the last few couple of steps he somehow managed to miss. Landing on his feet with a thump Nitori winced at the sharp pain that rode up his ankle and lost his balance falling on floor. But there was no time to lie around and cower he had to get away from here and quickly before Sousuke broke down that door.

Nitori pulled himself up on his feet and whined at the throbbing in his foot. He tried to ignore it as he looked around the lounge trying to remember the way where the doorway was and as he spotted it his eyes widened.

There in nothing but his t-shirt and boxers Nitori didn't care to even find his shoes, this is how desperate he was to leave Sousuke. He limped over to the front door and once he got in the genkan Nitori immediately lunged for the door's handle. Without thinking Nitori forgot that it probably needed the lock off of it first.

"Where is it...?" He said shakily. Nitori looked around but there was nothing apart from a combination pad and obviously Nitori didn't know the code.

Growing desperate and even more terrified of what may happen to him Nitori began to pound on the front door. He twisted and turned the handle but it didn't work. Nitori even began looking around in Sousuke's jacket pockets hung up by the door just to see if he had a spare key lying around or anything with a code on paper.

There was nothing though.

_"Oh god, oh god!"_

Nitori stopped for a moment and took a step back just to stare at the door. His eyes started to water and his anger grew in which resorted to him kicking the door, it hurt and his foot killed even more but Nitori didn't care. He kicked and kicked that front door yet nothing worked. It was hopeless. He cried there alone by himself.

He should have known Sousuke would have had a place like this under lock and code. Nitori was surprised Sousuke hadn't invested in one of those fancy CCTV cameras. Although in the back of Nitori's mind he wondered if there was some kind of camera watching him somewhere. Probably in his room, with Sousuke and his strange obsession with him it wouldn't shock Nitori by this point.

_"Maybe I could... call the police!"_

The next thing Nitori did was run back into the lounge where he looked around for a phone. He couldn't seem to find one at first until Sousuke's appeared into view there lying on the kitchen counter. Nitori grabbed his hands on to it and his expression grew bleaker. It was one of those new fancy phones, the most up to date and recent models on the market.

Nitori didn't have any experience with these, his phone was ancient and besides Sousuke had a password for it anyway. In rage Nitori threw the phone against the wall where the phone smacked right into it and fell to the floor. He assumed it was fucked, Nitori was already in a ton of trouble with Sousuke anyway. What did it matter. 

_"What should I do..."_

He bit on his finger nails anxiously, Nitori walked around the living room in circle after circle. It was then where he spotted a landline there by the kitchen. He dove over to it snatching the phone out of its holder and shakily pumped in the emergency service line.

"Come on... come on!"

As soon as the operator picked up Nitori blurted, "Please help me I've been kidnapped-"

Just then Nitori's attention was brought back to his surroundings when he heard and almost actually heard the largest bang impossible come from upstairs. His eyes widened as he heard Sousuke roar his name out from above. He was already out of the room.\

That was it, he was finished. It was over.

"Kidnapped?" She repeated.

A fresh batch of hot tears streamed down Nitori's cheeks. He was so enraged at everything. The stupid plan hadn't worked and he knew with was all his fault because he hadn't learnt enough about the apartment yet to try escaping properly. The operator was a slow idiot who didn't know anything or understand the terror he was feeling. It was ridiculous. 

"Yes! Kidnapped, now  _help_  me!" He bawls.

"Now don't panic. You need to stay calm. Please tell me your name?"

He was so done with trying to stay calm. Sousuke was coming. 

"N-Nitori Aiichirou" He stammered.

"Nitori-san, I know you are scared but you have to keep calm. I need you to give me the address?"

Nitori was starting to hyperventilate and he couldn't get his words out properly. He tried saying Sousuke's name only managing a "Yamazaki" and that was it. He didn't know where this apartment was or anything. He had no information to give the police officer even if he did Sousuke had ties to get himself out of trouble anyway. Nitori dropped the phone and it landing to the floor must've ended the call.

_"I have to escape, I have to escape!"_

He ran over to the balcony door shoving it open and stepping out there on the damp veranda he lunged for the railings. Nitori didn't recognise the area but he took everything in. He inhaled the cold chilly air and exhaled before looking back down at the street.

The rain was getting harder not that he cared though. Nitori wasn't getting out of here today or ever it seemed. This could be the last time he ever felt the cold breeze caressing his timid frame or feel the rain against his skin. 

Tears rolled down his cheeks mingling with the rain, he didn't know what else was to come. He had fiercely assaulted Sousuke who was no doubt going to let him out of his sight from now on. There was no way out the front door and he lost his chance of ever dialling for help.

Nitori bent his head and started wailing his poor heart out. He saw how his feet were all bruised and filthy from the veranda's floor. He felt so pathetic right now. Nitori didn't feel like a young man but instead a child who wasn't allowed to leave the house. Sousuke was the mean big bad parent who possessed and ruled over him. It wasn't fair. 

Unable to take it anymore Nitori broke down and cried his heart out. He didn't want to stay here.

"Help!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Help me! Someone help!"

He bawled and pleaded until his throat hurt red raw. The next time he was just about to cry for help he was immediately yanked by the scuff of his hair and dragged by it on the floor. Sousuke looked deadly with his eyes narrowed full of betrayal and Nitori was certain he was going to punch him. This was the first time he had ever seen Sousuke this enraged before.

He kicked and screamed for him to let go but Sousuke showed no mercy, he dragged Nitori out of the rain shutting the door behind them. Nitori welped once again when Sousuke pulled him into the center of the living room. He dropped him flat on his back there on the floor and loomed over him darkly.

Nitori saw the damage he had done to Sousuke where his blood ran down his neck soiling his once clean t-shirt at the neckline and some smeared blood on his cheeks. His hair was all tousled and Nitori swore he saw some traces from the vase there in the strands. Sousuke looked a state. It didn't stop him from leaning down further just to intimidate Nitori that extra bit more.

Fearing the worst Nitori hid his face and flinched. Nothing came; no kicks, punches or smacks. It was a bit strange, Nitori was sure Sousuke was going to at least give him some type of scolding. Maybe it was yet to come but in an entirely 'different' way. Nitori's stomach churned at that thought.

Sarcastically Sousuke smiled. 

"What did I tell you from the beginning Ai?" Sousuke began calmly. The eeriness in Sousuke's tone wasn't right. "I told you no matter what you try, you cannot and I will not allow you to leave."

Nitori was too drained to bother trying to move. His body felt weak again, he was certain that fever may have come back again. Another factor to stop him from leaving and make this whole terrible experience even worse than it already was. Instead he closed his eyes and waited for any blows to come in his direction.

Nothing came.

He slowly opened one eye to find Sousuke standing over him leaning forward closer with his hands on his knees.

"I forbid it."

Then immediately everything went black.

* * *

 

When he first awoke, Nitori's mind spun and he was unable to remember anything. All he seemed to know was that he felt more exhausted than he could ever recall.  
  
He moved around with a soft whine as he began fluttering open his eyes which was tiring alone. Nitori felt weak and more awful than the previous day. Half asleep he tried moving around but when Nitori realised he couldn't move them. They felt tight together almost as if they were stuck together. Infact when Nitori tried moving altogether; his arms, body he couldn't move those either. 

It occurred to Nitori that Sousuke may have bound his body to prevent him from moving. It freaked him out and that's when Nitori woke up with a scared gasp. Eyes wide open he looked at the ceiling, it was the same ceiling as before. He was back in that bedroom. But he could move this time, thankfully it was all a dream. Nitori sighed relieved.

He moved his legs and his ankle was in its usual restraints but it was better than being completely tied together like a worm. Nitori didn't think he would be able to bear that sort of treatment, this was bad enough. He sighed once again, this time more thankful. Nitori still didn't feel very well, his forehead was red hot when he felt it and as he moved his arm to touch it Nitori saw that Sousuke had put him in another t-shirt. Nitori had a feeling Sousuke may have bathed and changed him while he was passed out. 

Nitori's stomach dropped. After all he did to Sousuke and he was looking after him still. Nitori couldn't understand it. 

 _"Maybe if I get him to hate me enough then... he'll get rid of me."_  He thought. Although Nitori didn't think Sousuke would even if Nitori turned to him and said he despised his guts. Sousuke would still keep him hoarded up. 

He hoped that the operator was going to investigate so the police could try tracking him down. Momo was bound to worry, Nitori hoped he reported him missing and that this could give the police a lead.  _"But Yamazaki-senpai has a big rich family... he can probably get himself out of trouble anyway."_

All Sousuke had to do was throw out some big figures on a table and pay to have someone's mouth shut. 

"What am I going to do..." He murmurs.

Nitori huffs gently and closed his eyes.

"Nothing"

Immediately they sprang back open. 

His head whips to the side where he sees Sousuke standing in the bathroom's doorway. The door is now on its hinges broken, the carpet is littered with bits of wood from it and the scratched off paintwork. Nitori swallowed with a 'gulp' at his doings and then slowly to Sousuke's sharp accusing gaze.

He leans off the door frame with his bulky arms crossed. Clearly Sousuke isn't pleased with Nitori and he gets it. Nitori now expects a full lecture about trying to run away and how Sousuke basically owns his soul. Nitori clenches his eyes back shut tightly. He doesn't want to hear it! 

What Nitori doesn't see is Sousuke circling him like a lion carefully coiling around its prey. The suspense is building up in this silence, Nitori can feel it. He just hopes whatever Sousuke does is quick. Nitori rolls on his other side away from Sousuke who balls his eyes at this response. Nitori was charming as ever.

"Did you hear me Aiichirou? You're going to do nothing," He says. "You've done  _enough_  for one day."

Nitori was glad Sousuke couldn't see the frown etched on his face right now. If Sousuke was going to continue to poke sly digs at him he had another thing coming other than a vase smashed into the back of his head. Nitori was going to throw a tantrum. 

"You know, I'm surprised. Here I thought you... how could my little Ai could do such a thing."

Then Nitori growled out through his teeth, "I'm not yours, I'll never be yours."

Now that stung.

Surprised by his skittish comeback Sousuke refrained himself from yanking Nitori back by the hair and forcing him to look him in the eye. He let that one go.

 _"He used to be so sweet, so innocent. Now look at him, violent and selling himself on the damn street. Those two... Rin and Momo are bad influences."_ Sousuke grimaced at the thought of them both.

Those two useless idiots corrupting his perfect Nitori. Luckily Sousuke had a feeling he may be able to change him back into the way he was. Helpless, sweet and not violent. Sousuke counted himself lucky he didn't need any stitches after today's doing. But he had to train Nitori to not strike out again. Sousuke couldn't have another day of this where he had to lecture Nitori about his mishaps. So it was time to shape things up a notch.

"Running away is pointless," He warned.

Cruelly Sousuke snickered,  "You honestly thought you were going to get away didn't you? I bet that was a shock when you saw the security unit I have installed. Apologies Ai but I no longer acquire the good old fashion chain lock. Besides you should thank me for having that unit fitted. I can assure you that we, well-  _you_  are perfectly safe here in my apartment. No one can hurt you but most importantly... no one will find you."

He couldn't take anymore of it. Nitori pulled the covers over his head. It was the only way he had to get away of Sousuke since he couldn't leave the room.

"This unit has an excellent security system. It's virtually impossible for anyone who doesn't have the code to get in… or out… without me knowing about it." Sousuke droned. 

Fixing his eyes on his captive, he continued, sounding almost like a real estate agent.

"This apartment is really quite an amazing space: heated teak floors, central air, sunken tubs, marble counters, a little solarium out on the deck. Oh, and perhaps I should mention that another perk of this place is that it is soundproof."

He smirked as he saw Nitori's frame suddenly freeze.

"Y'know not that the neighbors would complain about a racket—you see I own the units on either side of me as well, and currently both of them are vacant."

With each syllable his captor uttered, Nitori felt the weight in his belly grow heavier.

"Do you see now why it's senseless trying to fight me? You can't. Also just to remind you," Sousuke added. "That little phone call you made to the police has been sorted and for all they know you're my eleven year old nephew playing pranks. You're lucky they didn't fine me." The last part came out a little too angrier than he liked. Nitori would learn within time.

Nitori couldn't take it anymore. 

"Please... Sousuke senpai! Let me g-go!" He says in desperation as he cried under the sheets. 

"Certainly. Shall I draw the car around?" Despite the teasing tone, Sousuke's eyes showed no mirth.

 He rushed forward with his words before he lost what remained of his courage. His voice wasn't angry now: it was pleading.

"Please!"

"No,  _no_  and that's final. Stop asking!"

Sousuke shoved himself down on the edge of the bed heaving angrily while the room filled with Nitori's sobs. Sousuke hated himself for causing his beloved such distress. He didn't like arguing with Nitori, all he wanted was for him to just behave and act like he did before any of this. Nitori wasn't the only one hurting right now. 

"You won't try any of that again will you Ai?" He hoped with a softer voice Nitori would at least talk to him. 

When he didn't give any sign of response Sousuke gave a 'tch' as his patience wore even thinner. "Oi" He growled. "Look at me Ai, I need you to look at me. I need to be certain."

_"I just need to be able to trust you. But I want you to trust me more."_

Tired of his unreasonable behaviour Sousuke was having no more of it, so he tore the sheets away from Nitori's frail frame and carelessly tossed them on the floor. Nitori fought Sousuke's grip away from him, hitting him on the chest and belting away his hands. When this didn't work Nitori curled into a ball on his side. He couldn't bear facing him, being near him anymore.

"Stay away from me!" 

Sousuke looked as if he had been burnt with a red hot poker right now. Not many people knew but Sousuke was more sensitive than he looked. Hurt, he inched away from Nitori and in the end resorted back to standing up. Since Nitori was being difficult Sousukd decided to be an ass right back. 

"It seems I'll have to fix up that door tomorrow and replace my fucking phone. So thanks for that," Sousuke muttered bitterly. "As if I don't have enough shit on my plate right now with work-" 

"Sorry, fuck. I know these past couple of days have been difficult for you Ai, but when you think about it I'm doing you a favour. Out there... the world doesn't care. I do and all I want is to keep you safe. I know I keep saying this but believe me please."

"No!" Nitori shouted at him. "You can't keep me here! No matter what you say... Yamazaki-senpai! Somehow or some way I will escape... They'll find out about you! Rin will-"

Sousuke sighed loudly shutting Nitori up with his ramblings. "Not this again with Rin dammit... Rin can't save you Ai."

"He can and he will!"

"Aiichirou," He hissed. "Get it into your head! Rin doesn't want you. Listen, I didn't want to tell you this but Rin was thinking about breaking up with you for ages."

At this Nitori stopped his protesting and listened for a moment. His big baby blue eyes widened, he felt his breath hitch in his throat. It wasn't true, Sousuke was just saying that in the heat of the moment. It was a lie.

Nitori's expression weakened. "You're lying..."

Sousuke shook his head at him.

"Liar! He would have told me, Rin is the type of person to say that sort of thing!"

Then he snorted at Nitori re-crossing his arms. "Clearly you don't know Rin. Not like I do Ai."

Nitori narrowed his teary eyes at Sousuke. It couldn't be true but when Nitori thought about it Sousuke knew Rin a hell of a lot better than he did. Rin hadn't spoken to him in months, so much could have happened in that time and there was that girl floating around with Rin in pictures he'd seen online. Perhaps Sousuke could be telling some truth. There may be something Nitori didn't know about. 

Noticing that Nitori may very well be affected and actually interested in what he had to say. Sousuke bit his tongue and decided to carry on with his tale, "Around a month ago he told me he was practically done with you. You've seen that girl haven't you? The one with the red hair and freckles. Course, Rin and his foreigners aren't anything new. It seemed he took up a liking to them when he went on that homestay back in school... again abandoning everything to benefit himself-"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ai he lacked in the fucking kokugo department back when we were at Samezuka! He doesn't care enough to bother with his own damn culture let alone you! He doesn't care. He's found someone else." 

"But he would have told me if it was over..." The weight of his worry was evident in Nitori's voice. 

Nitori's gaze fell on his lap and his mind wandered off in a haze. 

"Rin told me everything before we fell out. I told him it was pretty wrong of him to do this to you especially without not saying a word. Our relationship was on breaking point anyway at the time and since I love you Ai. It was a risk I was prepared to take, for you I'd do anything. Even if it meant costing my friendship with Rin. I think it was worth it..." Sousuke goes back to sitting next to Nitori. He was thankful that he didn't scream or push him away this time. They just sat there quietly which was nice, a good sign at last.

_"You're an idiot! If the police get involved again when a report files out that Nitori is missing you're screwed."_

"Ai," Sousuke said smoothly through his exhale, daring the voice's decree. "Don't you think you deserve better than being kicked to the curb?" 

_"They'll come knocking on your door. You won't be able to continue hiding behind your fancy unit then Sousuke. Not when they begin to ask questions and demand to look around."_

Sousuke twitched at the voice. He really needed to get some medication for it if truth be told. He hated how it lingered whenever he was around his precious Ai. It got in the way of everything.

He turned back to Nitori who was still in his own little world. Sousuke wanted to reach out and touch him but only gently on the shoulder or back. He didn't want another batch of backlash and rejection today though. It pained him enough his dear Ai threw a damn vase at his head and pushed him away. It really did weigh down Sousuke's confidence with him. Sousuke was still learning about Nitori and how to deal with him correctly. Badly he wished he could hold him but it wasn't allowed yet. Someday he hoped but until then he would wait. 

Nitori felt unwanted tears fill his eyes and Sousuke saw them gradually build up. How he wanted to brush them away, caress Nitori's cheek with his palm and peck his forehead sweetly. But he didn't. Sousuke stayed put. 

"Ai?"

What hurt was that Nitori knew Sousuke was right. He did deserve so much better, he was a good and very loving person. He didn't have much to give but he had been there for Rin over the years. He recalled how much worshipped him back in school. Following Rin around, timing him and passing him his sweat rags during workouts. Being there for him when he was breaking down during his terrible rough patch. Nitori was always there for him and this was the thanks he got in return. 

All those tiny doubts he'd had over the past few months were piling up. It made sense now. 

Sousuke cleared his throat uncomfortably gaining back Nitori's attention.

"Ai you okay?"

While unsure Nitori still continued to nod his head. Not that Sousuke believed him.

Well he had to tell Nitori a few home truths about his so-called boyfriend. Sousuke was aware his jealously but Rin wasn't all that great. He knew things about him which Nitori had no idea about. Some secrets he may decide to spill just to make Nitori hate Rin even more. Obviously he lied about the girlfriend thing but he had to keep Nitori somehow. Sadly Sousuke didn't even feel guilty about going against Rin like this. Rin didn't deserve him.

To hell with it. Sousuke swooped up Nitori's hand and squeezed it. 

Nitori then flickered his gaze to Sousuke. After all he had done to him today Sousuke was here taking his hand acting as if nothing had happened. Nitori couldn't understand it. 

"W-Why are you being so nice to me?" He tried hard to keep his voice even.

Sousuke passed him a small smile. "Because you deserve it."

Nitori was shocked at the heat in Sousuke's eyes or maybe it was adoration. He didn't know. 

"I-I-" He stammered. "I hit you-I hit you with a vase not even less than an hour ago and you're-"

The taller of the pair grimaced at the hiccuped sob Nitori released. He squeezed his hand a little tighter this time for reassurance. 

"You're here holding my hand..."

After remaining silent a moment longer than was necessary Nitori cried into his other hand while Sousuke had another. Nitori was so confused, all his feelings and emotions were all over the place right now. Sousuke was crazy but Rin didn't care yet Sousuke wanted to help him even though he was holding him captive. Sousuke wanted to know, he was willing to be there and provide for him. Rin hasn't bothered to give him as much of a hello let alone a full length conversation by phone call.

Nitori was beginning to have second thoughts. It may be crazy but perhaps Sousuke wasn't all that bad. Maybe he had to give whatever this was some time.

"Yes. I'm here Ai, I'm here."

As Nitori cried Sousuke ran a tender hand through Nitori's hair lovingly. He smiled to himself as he did this and was pleased with his work. Everything was going accordingly to plan. Not as smooth as he had imagined but it was going his way alright. 

 _"In the end I'm all he will have. Whether he likes it or not."_  

 


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple of days passed slowly and Nitori felt as if this were all a dream sometimes.

His fever eventually went away after Sousuke fed him hot soup, tea and medicine to make sure he slept at night instead of lay in bed tossing and turning. Nitori noticed Sousuke was very attentive to his needs even when it was the early hours of the morning. Sousuke kept his word and was there for him. His efforts surprised Nitori which had him wondering just what Sousuke could want back from him. Everything in life came with a price after all.

Nitori apologised for violating him with that vase and even offered to bathe the wound but Sousuke had already sorted himself out. He made sure no more sharp objects, vases or anything where Nitori could injure him with was in sight. He kept Nitori busy by giving him a few books and magazines. Sousuke was still thinking on his decision about keeping Nitori locked up. There were moments where he thought about letting him go, denying ever having Nitori return his feelings and just going back to the way things were. But then he thought back to when Nitori was there for him in Samezuka; pushing him to open up more and asking about his shoulder injury.

When Sousuke did his dirty research about Nitori's family he wanted to save him right away. But it hadn't been that easy tracking Nitori down even with paying people to do it. They had to go into depth and spy. Still no harm was done and Sousuke had him where he wanted him.

Home.

* * *

 

Once Sousuke managed to get Nitori settled, he continued to gently grill him while his keen teal eyes observed him with mounting concern. Nitori had been brooding all day from what he had noticed.

Another week had already passed since the incident with the vase and gradually Nitori was coming out of his little shell. Sousuke was pleased of course but there was moments when he caught Nitori staring blankly into space with that sad expression. He couldn't help but worry also there was the idea in his mind that Nitori might try running away again. Not that it would get him far but Sousuke had to be alert that Nitori wouldn't attempt to hurt him on a much more brutal level. So he had to be prepared.

Nitori lay there in the bed, head back against the headboard and drew a soft sigh. 

Sousuke was busy folding some fresh sheets for Nitori and placing them on top of the desk. He made note to get some proper drawers because Nitori would be needing space for his things sooner or later. It did make Sousuke remember that Nitori had things from before in his old life. He didn't want to but Sousuke knew he may need to get in touch about that with somebody so he can have them sent to his apartment. That would make Nitori happy having his stuff back. He wasn't cruel enough to deny Nitori of his own things. It was just Nitori wasn't allowed anywhere else-not without him anyway.

Then Nitori turned his head slightly and glanced his way. As soon as they made eye contact Nitori gave him a small smile. 

"Sousuke-senpai can I go outside today?" He asked with a tilt of the head, a little bit of his cute factor thrown in just to push his luck. "Please"

He stared into Nitori's sad eyes. He dropped his gaze furiously, Sousuke was having doubts again. It was stupid but ever since that day Nitori hasn't asked until today though. Maybe there could be a day where he allowed Nitori to sit on the veranda reading a book and drinking a nice beer with his ankle chained to the chair. Until then Sousuke wasn't risking Nitori shout for help and wave around at the traffic. He couldn't have that. It'd be all over the news!

"No" He said mutely.

Nitori actually had the cheek to look shocked at him.

"Why?"

Seeing the hurt this caused his Nitori pained Sousuke far more than all the combined discomfort of the last week or so.

Sousuke tosses his head back and closes his eyes, he doesn't always want things to be this way. He felt so guilty denying Nitori of his wishes but it had to be done.

"Because I can't have you screaming for help at the top of your lungs. Mm?" He gave Nitori such an unimpressed look. "I haven't forgotten that little antic out there on the veranda from the other day. Also, I never said I forgave you either." 

"When will you... forgive me?"

Sousuke shrugged. He didn't know.

_"Soon."_

"Then why don't you let me help around the apartment?" Nitori huffed, settling into the bed. 

Sousuke cocked a brow at Nitori. "I'm listening,"

Now he wasn't necessarily a messy man. He was quite tidy and kept things neat just to make his life easier but there were times when he could use a maid around the place. Not that he could exactly hire one now since he had Nitori captured and anyone meddling into his business is just asking for trouble or worse; losing Nitori.

"I can clean, uh I can kind of cook? I mean, I've cooked for Momo as well as myself but I'm not amazing!"

"No"

"Sousuke senpai!" He whined. 

He threw his head back in annoyance and clucked his tongue, "No Ai. God knows what you'll try doing next, I can't- I can't let you out of my sight just yet. I need you to be good."

_"You want him weak, don't you Sousuke? You want him completely under your foot. You're one sick fuck."_

"I am good though?"

"You know what I mean." Nitori looked at him blankly. Surely he couldn't be that dense.

"Just behave please. Once you start behaving, I'll trust you. I can't trust you when you go about trying to kill me!"

"I wasn't... I wasn't trying to kill you. I never wanted to... hurt you."

Nitori averts his gaze miserably. But something inside of him told him to continue.

"I was desperate to get away, I just wanted things to go back to normal but then when I think about how things were I wonder if-" Nitori said breathlessly he then paused. Sousuke observed him carefully, he understood what Nitori was saying. Still he couldn't take his word just yet. They had to give this time.

"I don't think it's worth going back..." Nitori sniffled. "Momo is probably better without me there, I bet he's doing okay for rent now that I'm gone. I'm just like he said... a freeloader."

Sousuke raised his brow at this. He hadn't expected Momo to be that cold with Nitori, usually the guy was always sunshine and rainbows. But it had been ages since Sousuke had spoken or even saw Momotarou.

"My parents hated me once they found out their son was nothing b-but a cock sucker-"

"Right Ai," Sousuke stopped him right there. He'd heard enough.

"It's okay. Stop pushing yourself, I get it. Infact I already know your story. Listen... it's alright now. Yeah? You don't have to go back to that. Here, you've got a very peaceful and chilled little life. I've got you."

Nitori looked away from Sousuke then shyly back at him. It was obvious he wanted to ask something else. Sousuke nudged him to continue.

"What about school? I was studying,"

He rolled his eyes when Nitori didn't see. "You don't need an education, I'm going to be paying for you now.

At last Nitori couldn't stand the silence any more, he who was used to cherishing it. He glanced over at Sousuke.

"I'm not going to be a nuisance though, am I? I don't want to be in the way..."

Sousuke chuckled and for the first time in a long time Nitori thought it sounded musical.

"I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if I thought you would be a pain in the ass Ai. Unless... you're going to be difficult again. That's the only time I would ever find you troublesome. Other than that though, I don't care. I want to-" He sighs, Sousuke fluffs up Nitori's hair with his fingers and studied him with adoration in those teal eyes of his. This time Nitori looks away for good as he is furiously blushing. He doesn't want to get lost in those eyes.

"I want to be the one you need most."

"Do you want some dinner?"

Nodding Nitori accepted his offer and Sousuke even cooked what he wanted. Just the way Nitori liked it too. The pair of them ate together there on the bed, to save spillage Sousuke invested in a bed table for Nitori so it made things easier. It was nice having Nitori speak to him instead of fretting and avoiding conversation. If this was how it was going to be then Sousuke was pleased.

Although he wondered if it would be enough.

* * *

 It's almost twelve when Sousuke walks into his private bathroom and to the mirror his miserably goes up to. Turning he has a good look at his poor neck and there is still some cuts scabbed over from the assault. Some of that glass scratched up the back of his head but luckily nothing too serious. Sousuke had gave the wounds a bathe so that they healed up. But they didn't hurt as much as his heart did. 

Sousuke was worried. 

He glared at himself there in the mirror before running the cold tap and washing his face with water. He had another stare at himself then when he dropped his eyes into the running water the voices were back again. Swirling around taunting him. 

 

_"You'll end up all alone."_

_"You'll end up all alone."_

_"You'll end up all alone."_

 

It kept echoing and it became louder to the point where Sousuke was gripping at his hair wanting it to stop. Desperately he scrambled around the cabinet for that orange pottle and there they were waiting for him. Popping off their cap, Sousuke downed two of them and with a mouthful of tap water as he swallowed them down.

He panted heavily.

That was enough to keep him sane for now. 

His conscience was such a mockery. It was cruel. 

Gradually he brought his eyes back up to meet his gaze in the mirror doors of the cabinet and studied himself; he was a right mess. Sousuke knew that, inside and out. He dreaded how long this would continue. 

Just then his phone rang in the bedroom, grunting a string of curses he left the bathroom and went over to his phone lay there on the bed. Picking it up Sousuke heaved a sigh seeing Rin's name. 

"The hell does he want..."  
  
Sousuke ignores it carelessly throwing it back down and just as he begins slipping off his t-shirt the phone goes again. Rin won't leave him alone. 

So he snappily answers, "What?"

Theres a sneer. "Oh charming, I've missed you too Sousuke-"

He gives a 'tsk' before saying "Cut the shit Rin what are you after now?"

"Pfft! Fine asshole. Right look, I got a text from Ai."

Then he remembered the text he sent him from Nitori's phone. Sousuke found himself smirking darkly. "Yeah?"

"It was so random y'know... I didn't expect him to break up with me. Well not first-" 

Sousuke's eyes widened. Oh so Rin had been planning on breaking up. He sits down on the edge of his bed, getting himself all comfortable for this absolute mess. This was going to be fun.

"I mean I was thinking of breaking it off with him for a while now, not because I don't love him but we have our own lives and with me being all the way out here in Australia. It's not fair on him."

It was a shock hearing Rin come clean about his faults for a change. Sousuke held in his laughter.

"You should talk to him," Sousuke twistingly added. "I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding."

Sousuke looked down at his sweats and feet. It was so wrong but what Rin didn't know can't hurt him.

"I've tried Sou..." Rin's voice suddenly broke, it sounded like he may be choked up and might cry. Sousuke rolled his eyes. 

"I've tried calling him so many fucking times but I get nothing, I can't get through to him on Skype or anything. He's totally blocked me out! I mean, what can I do? From the start he knew I was busy and he said he understood-" A sniffle. "You know what really gets to me... the last time we spoke, well- it was an argument over his parents. His own parents disowned him because he was dating me and at the time I was just stressed out with the training, the coach on my damn back and everything else. I didn't need my boyfriend's problems too."

He hated how Rin still thought of Nitori as his boyfriend because he wasn't. He wasn't ever going to be his boyfriend or anyone else again. 

"Looking back I really should have heard him out... listened to him. Dammit Sou, what should I do?"

His eyes narrowed. After a long pause, Sousuke adjusted the phone back properly to his ear and cleared his throat. 

"Just leave him alone," He answered, voice calm. "If he wants to talk to you, he'll get in touch. Give him some space Rin."

_"Or better yet, fuck off."_

Sousuke wondered if Rin was suspicious by the point as he asked, "Have you spoke to him?"

_"Got him right where he belongs; with me."_

"The last time I spoke to him was when we were at school Rin. I don't even know what he looks like anymore, nor can I really remember him. We barely spoke."

Rin gave a low 'mmm' in response but it did make Sousuke wonder. 

Sousuke was roused from his thoughts. "Anyway, it's late Rin. I gotta be up in a few hours... meeting and all."

"Right, yeah, sure. Talk soon?" 

That sounded possibly like an invitation to have each other back in their lives. Sousuke didn't want Rin back in his, he was done with the selfish asshole.  

"Yeah, we'll see. Bye." 

He doesn't even wait for a goodbye from Rin and swiftly cuts him off. Years ago Sousuke would have tried to keep Rin on the line for as long as he could, pining over him like a lovesick puppy. Now he couldn't care less. 

He sighed. Though Sousuke felt a bit guilty about the idea of displacing him, he had to. Laying back on the bed Sousuke stared at the ceiling through hooded eyes and slowly began fluttering them shut. He was so exhausted. 

Keeping Nitori here wasn't as easy as he'd imagined at all. He could do this, he had to keep trying.

Sousuke reached out and gingerly picked up his phone again, typing in the password and flicking his thumb around the screen. He opened up his pictures, it was a good job he had that iCloud installed otherwise these would all be lost. 

He smiled at the sight of them. All of Nitori, nobody else but Nitori. They'd been pinched from Nitori's social media accounts, Sousuke had deleted those too. But all the pictures of Nitori from his selfies to group pictures with friends or just the occasional bad shot Momo had taken of him. Sousuke kept and admired them like precious jewels. 

Using his other hand he pulled the screen to enlarge one particular picture and it was the only one he had of Nitori and Rin. The way Nitori stares at Rin so adoringly, happy and overjoyed in pure love made Sousuke sick to is stomach. 

All he could hope was that someday Nitori looked at him that way too. 


	8. Chapter 8

Momotarou flickered through the calendar on his phone and there notified was the last due date for the rent. That was the day two days before he had kicked Nitori out and since then he hadn't heard a peep from him. Momo sighed, flipping his phone shut he crossed his arms and leaned his head back.

He knew he may have been a little bit short tempered with Nitori that day which was not like him. Momo was such a chill guy, it was just that day where everything had been piling up and their landlord had been on his case for days about the rent otherwise they would both be getting the boot. Momo managed to scrape up some extra cash from his younger sister and promised to pay her back. Things were actually looking up as Momo had a friend of a friend who got him a job at a bar so now Nitori and him should be comfortable for a while.

The only problem now was that no matter how many times Momo rang his friend, he got no answer and it was starting to worry the hell out of him. Nitori had been gone for almost three weeks now.

Momo had asked around and no one had seen him. Even the tutors at university either refused to speak to him or said they hadn't saw him. The last resort was to either contact the police and Nitori's parents. Not that either were quite fond of him. Momo already had a bit of a reputation with the police after some dodgy dealings with a guy he knew, he had a record already and Nitori's parents assumed he was his boyfriend so they didn't like him much. 

Not knowing what to do Momo gets up from the sofa and stumbles towards Nitori's bedroom. He turns the handle opening it, the room remains untouched and just how Nitori left it. Momo flicks on the light walking inside and shoved his hands into his pockets looking around at the place.

_"Shit, the apartment seems so empty."_

_"I feel… Empty."_

Laundry still in the plastic basket on the floor, Nitori's bin was overflowing and the bed was still a mess. Momo goes over to it then sits down on the edge, he notices all the stuffed animals Nitori has with his pillow. Those were just things he won at the arcade and he was certain the fluffy dog plushie was one Rin bought him on their first date.

Momo remembers the day he brought that home, Nitori was practically shoving the thing in his face and dancing around the living room like a child on Christmas morning. He always loved plushies anyway but because it was from Rin, well it was deemed the most special out of the others he had.

Momo reaches to pick it up and once its in his hands; fondly he smiles at it. One of the eyes are missing and it's fur is matted but its Nitori's.

A heavy sigh escapes him and he falls on his back with the toy staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I miss him too."

The ringing silence of his apartment answered him and it was more than he could bear. Pushing himself up off the bed, Momo drops the toy and darts out the door hoping he could shut his loneliness in behind him.

* * *

Gradually Nitori was getting used to his washes. They weren't in the shower like he had been previously introduced to back when he first arrived and Sousuke made no other attempts to clear him out either which was good. Instead Sousuke filled up the large sunken tub, he always found it amusing when Nitori's eyes would pop out of his head and gape in fascination. It was such a pretty bath, it lit up and could blow bubbles. Sousuke knew it'd be a great investment for his Nitori. He knew he'd like it.

The only downside was that Nitori wrists would be bound and only his legs were free, Nitori was thankful because the restraint in his room sometimes rubbed too much and the break from it was good. Sousuke was aware, he had bought creams to soothe any swelling and redness but he couldn't let Nitori wander around just yet. It was going to be a while until that day came.

In a sick sad way, Sousuke had to admit it though. He liked being in control.

Nitori grown to like the way Sousuke's long fingers danced effortlessly in the locks of his hair. He liked getting it washed, Sousuke always seemed to know the right spots and just where to scratch or massage. Nitori guessed he could probably tell from his facial expressions when he closed his eyes.

"Sousuke-senpai," Nitori began, he hummed sweetly at the spot Sousuke was crunching his fingers into on his scalp. It felt dreamy. "You know... you've never told me much about you,"

"That's not entirely true," Sousuke softly interjected. "I have told you some things."

"Hmm... but only  _some_. I've been wondering, what do you work as?" Nitori figured that since he was going to be together with Sousuke for sometime that he may aswell jab the hell out of him with questions or become annoying enough for the older man to dislike. But when Nitori thought about it, there was a lot about Sousuke he didn't know. Even till this day he remained a mysterious dark horse.

He couldn't see but Sousuke's face was shown discomfort. He didn't really like speaking about his line of work he did with his father's company or about him. Especially the parts about himself he hated, they were the corrupted and awful parts of him he never wanted Nitori to see. It was so boring, cold and repetitive. With Nitori Sousuke's world was colourful. Things felt how they were meant to be and not how they should or have to be.

"Ah, I doubt you want to know," He says back avoiding the question. "It's far from interesting."

"Please tell me"

Sousuke frowns, "Why is it so important Ai?"

He stops then as he watched Nitori bite his lip. Nitori shrugged his shoulders.

"I want to get to know you better, that's all."

"Ummmm," Sousuke hummed noncommittally.

_"Let him get to know the nutcase that you really are so that way maybe the poor thing will escape soon before it's too late!"_

He grinds his teeth at the voice in his head, it was always there, ruining everything. Sousuke didn't mean to but he must have digged his finger nails into Nitori's scalp too hard and it hurt him because he let out a yelp. Sousuke apologised and rubbed the area which hurt in circles.

"Sorry... uh. I work for my father, the business has been in our family generations and it was obvious I was going to end up being lumbered with the responsibility of getting involved aswell. Whether I succeeded in swimming or not." At the mention of his old dream Sousuke's heart sank because even a person like himself had dreams. Well now Nitori could be his new dream and he this time he won't fail.

_"Your father always made sure didn't he? Family-"_

"Family comes first," He finished sadly, quietly. Nitori picked up on his tone and with that Nitori popped his eyes open. It was time for a change of pace.

"Why don't you join me?"

"No"

"Why?" He repeats. 

"Cos I said so, now close your eyes. Gonna rise in a minute."

As he finished with Nitori's hair Sousuke drew the shower head round from its holder and turned on the tap. Secretly he was pleased Nitori felt comfortable with enough to bathe with him. He would enjoy getting in the tub too but there was his urges. Sousuke's face dropped.

He didn't want things to go too far between them.

"Please," He pushed cheekily with a slight smile. Sousuke couldn't help but beam back.

"God... no Ai!"

"But why?"

Sousuke shook his head. Nitori was really trying his luck with him today, it was working and Sousuke really was considering stripping off now. He didn't though, he had to control himself. Losing himself would be a bad move and besides Nitori could be manipulating him, using it as an excuse to harm him again.

"Just you keep those eyes shut," He huffs.

In the space of a moment Nitori released a snicker, Sousuke didn't really find how his frustration could be all that amusing but Nitori broke into a full on batch of giggles. Sousuke was busy trying to get the soap out of Nitori's hair, combing his fingers tenderly through fine silver locks. The laughter still continued and it was starting to get annoying.

"It's not that funny Ai, infact what  _is_  so funny?"

Nitori laughed saying, "You get so worked up! I only asked one simple thing. You've got such a dirty mind Sousuke-senpai!"

Sousuke scrunched up his nose, "Oh yeah?"

"To think me and Momo thought you were wooden as anything back in school..." Nitori trailed off before realising just how mean that sounded.

"Mature," He coldly responds. "I'll have you know... you know what forget it."

"No say!"

Mentally cursing Sousuke hated how he let things loose like that. Since however Nitori wasn't going to let it go he decided to just play along. It would just be hard to avoid spewing any lewd fantasies he's had with Nitori in his dreams. Nitori was in all of them, every single one. He didn't want to frighten him.

"I am a man you know..." Sousuke mumbles grumpily. "I do have those kinds of needs aswell, I however think it's you with the filthy mind. What with your experience too..."

This time it's Nitori who's offended.

"H-Hey! Are you saying that I'm easy?" Nitori babbles.

Sousuke finishes up with the bubbles in his hair, he doesn't want this conversation as stupid as it is to end though. So he continues to drag it out and when nothing else was said Nitori felt he had to put Sousuke in his place.

"I've never..." Sousuke listened more intently, "I've never... the most I've done with any clients is probably a hand job and I gave a blow job once. That's it."

Surprised by this chunk of information Sousuke felt his cheeks glow and he noticed Nitori's was doing the same. He was so grateful his eyes were shut, Sousuke didn't like showing signs of vulnerability or embarrassment. "Yeah and uh, why are you telling me this?" He said after clearing his throat.

"To make sure you don't think I'm like that! Momo, sure he's slept with many guys. I just couldn't... I was with Rin," God his name hurts to say, Sousuke picks up on the way Nitori's voice quakes and it irritates him. Hearing that name again, Sousuke was going to make it his goal to rid it out of Nitori's mouth once and for all. "I couldn't sleep with anyone else, I know Rin has probably cheated on here in Australia plenty of times. I mean, I could have had any of those men. I stayed loyal... I'm beginning to think I shouldn't have."

"Don't be stupid, you could have caught anything Ai. Fuck knows what half of those men have, you were clever and sensible not to. But did you ever get tested?"

Nitori miserably nods, "Yeah, I'm clean."

 _"Thank god for that then"_  Sousuke thinks.

"Alright, you can open your eyes again."

As Nitori does and shakes his head from any water on his face Sousuke moves to grab the towel and pats him down dry. It wasn't easy for Nitori since his hands were bound but Sousuke did a good job drying him off. When it came to Sousuke pulling him out the bath, effortlessly, he had Nitori sat on the stood while he knelt like a father drying his child. He rubbed him down everywhere but once it came to his cock Nitori shyly clamped his thighs together, looking away he blushed and Sousuke understood. He wasn't  _that_  perverted. Then again a drip and dry never harmed anybody, Nitori would be fine.

Sousuke yanks out the plug allowing all the water to drain and Nitori remains sat there with the towel cloaking his shoulders. He doesn't complain about his hands being tied anymore, he just sits there waiting for Sousuke. Eventually Sousuke picks him up but Nitori always protests when it's bridal style, he hates being picked up like this. So they decided on Sousuke picking him up around the waist where he could hitch Nitori on his hip.

Oddly Nitori quite liked it. He always caught a whiff of Sousuke's strong expensive cologne when he held on, as his face met Sousuke's neck and the scent was mesmerising. Taking another sniff he closed his eyes and smiled soundly to himself.

Even if this now remained his home, Nitori no longer felt as terrified and nervous. Sousuke was treating him well, he listened to him and paid him attention. Then there was the warm blankets he gave him right out the dryer, fed him what he liked and kept him safe. Just like he promised.

Nitori felt lip tremble, he didn't mean to start tearing up and cry. But his tears were easily mistaken as water from his bath once Sousuke had him back in his room. As he got Nitori into some pyjamas Sousuke arched a brow at the mellow yet sad Nitori gave him.

Even though he didn't know why, he never questioned it and instead Sousuke gently smiled back.

* * *

It was Saturday morning when Sousuke woke up. Feeling the vacant space beside him on bed he frowned. Then he remembers, Nitori doesn't share his bed. Not yet anyway and until then he would have to continue his pining.

He rolled over in sleep-tangled sheets to grab his phone from the nightstand. There was a new message from one of his co-wokers and he clicked it open with one hand as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the other. Sousuke had spent most of the night writing up proposals and working as usual. Sometimes everything was so dull, boring.

As this happened and he was mid-way in-between texting back a message pops up on his LINE account from Rin. He rushes the text, sending it and taps open the message.

_I still haven't heard back from Ai._

_Sousuke I might be coming back next month for a break. Coach is wearing me out and I think Gou needs me for stuff._

_It would be nice to start talking again, y'know being friends again. Properly._

_Even after everything that's happened Sou you're still sorta my best friend._

_Yeah well when you've read this... reply asshole._

The message made Sousuke snort in mild disgust, as if he was getting back to Rin. Quickly he blocked him and that was that. Hopefully Rin was heading back to Iwatobi for his visit so that way he wouldn't be pestering him. He couldn't have Rin anywhere near his property, the horror of Rin stepping into his apartment and Nitori hearing his voice. He knew it would be over.

At the thought of his little Nitori Sousuke went into his gallery, he had a handful of Nitori looking prude and cute for the camera. Sousuke knew a trick or two about hacking accounts, friends of friends had taught him well. Even though it annoyed him that the few of his nudes were meant for Rin it didn't put Sousuke off at all. The corners of his lips hitched up into a smirk at one of the pictures Nitori had taken with him playing with himself there in his adorable duckling briefs and flustered strawberry cheeks. Through hazy lidded eyes Sousuke slid onto a few more biting his bottom lip in delight.

As they brought a sweet, tight twist to his low belly. Looking down at his morning erection, however, Sousuke realized he was still too tired to even attend to it. He shut his phone off with a sigh and dropped his dark head back on his pillow. Two minutes later he was snoring again.

* * *

_When the hell did Saturdays get so long?_

Sousuke frowned at the flatscreen as he flipped through channels from his spot on the couch. He'd finally roused at about four, showered, shaved, had made it down to the corner convenience store to pick up some dinner since he couldn't really be bothered cooking. Now he'd just spent the last hour trying to watch a movie.

Unfortunately, he couldn't concentrate. It felt off…

The last time he checked on Nitori the poor thing was still flat out. Sousuke wondered if he should bring Nitori downstairs with him, he didn't want him to be completely isolated in boredom after all. He remembered the whole point of this- his capture was so that Sousuke could bond with Nitori.

So he has a groan getting up, stretching out his shoulder because that keeps playing up again and heads upstairs. Nitori is awake when he goes inside his room, sat propped up reading one of the books he'd bought him.

Softly he knocks to get his attention.

"Ai"

Nitori glances from the book, he looks bored and almost sleepy again. He brightens up when he sees Sousuke and that makes him glad.

"Morning, um you want food?"

He watches Nitori close the book too quickly, he beams at him and moves to sit up properly. "Finally!"

Sousuke goes over to him, drops down on the bed and starts to undo the restraint on Nitori's ankle. It's become a daily process now and actually really tiring.

"Yeah, yeah. You know you could have just rang the buzzer... I take it you need a piss too," It wasn't even a question anymore.

"Well if you didn't need to put that on my foot things would be easier," Nitori jabs.

Sousuke turns over his shoulder casting Nitori an icy look. Nitori rolls his eyes, he knew the score.

"I know, I know. Sousuke-senpai please just get me to the toilet before I wee myself..."

He knew it would make his own life easier letting Nitori off the restraint. Sousuke agreed with him, it really would. Not before time though. Sousuke gets Nitori to the toilet, after he's done Nitori is brought downstairs by him but this time he's bound by his ankles so he couldn't run away. Nitori was just glad he could move his arms around this time.

Sousuke fixes them up some toast and egg with a pot of coffee so Nitori could just help himself. They decided on a movie with the long list of choices Sousuke had on his tv even movies that were showing in the cinema. Nitori was still able to watch them in his company, it was nicer than being out watching them because Sousuke liked how it was only them. Nobody else.

They got into some new action movie and it was one Nitori had been dying to see for a while, since he'd heard about it releasing before his capture. Sousuke was so thrilled he could make Nitori happy even by watching a movie. He got so excited over scenes, the stupid special effects and just the little things no one really cares about. Sousuke also spends the majority of breakfast staring at Nitori, it wasn't normal and he knew that. Nitori was his obsession, Nitori made  _him_  happy.

Once the movie ends Sousuke gets up to wash their dishes, he could see Nitori from the kitchenette incase he tried anything funny. Not that Nitori did, he sat there flickering through the channels, Sousuke could only guess Nitori missed watching television. Another investment he would have to make he realised. Sousuke didn't wait, he grabbed his phone and threw in an order right away. He didn't care the cost; whatever Nitori wanted, Nitori got.

_"This should cheer him up when I'm not around."_

As he came back into the living room Sousuke sees that Nitori is now lay on his back idly watching some documentary about seals and whales. Sousuke gives the screen a look of dismay, he wasn't putting up with this. Also Nitori was lay in his spot too. Sousuke hovers over him from behind the sofa and yanks the remote out of his hand.

"H-Hey!"

"You could at least put something worthwhile on, I hate shit like this." He mumbles childishly.

Nitori pulls his tongue at him as Sousuke comes back from around the sofa and nudges him to sit up. When Nitori doesn't Sousuke all but sighs and Nitori lets out a giggle knowing he's making work for the taller man. Sousuke manoeuvres Nitori upwards and once he's sat down, Sousuke carefully places Nitori's head on his lap. A sudden blush coloured Nitori's face and he glances away from Sousuke's challenging eyes.

"Well you weren't gonna move," He states the obvious.

Not knowing what to really say about the blunt gesture Nitori turns a little on his side so he's at least facing the television instead of having to strain his neck and face Sousuke. He had to say, it was nice laying there tucked up on Sousuke's lap. It was a lot different than Rin's who was narrower and smaller. Whereas Sousuke was this big broad bear with more on him and weirdly a lot more cuddlier. Nitori hoped Sousuke hadn't seen him cradle up to his stomach for his body heat, he couldn't help it but he felt cold even after eating.

On Saturday mornings Nitori was used to waking up throwing on his hoodie or bundle up in sheets to stay warm or when they had the money the heating was on the entire day. Sensing this Sousuke dropped his attention down to Nitori, he saw he was clinging to him and the way his body was in a huddled ball. So he decided to chance it by slipping an arm around Nitori pulling him in closer.

"If you're cold just say so," He quietly says.

Nitori says nothing but allows his body to give his answer but mooching closer to Sousuke so their bodies pressed. 

He picked up the remote again and began flipping through the channels until he landed on one of the insipid rom-coms. Neither complained about the choice, infant they got into it pretty well.

Halfway through Sousuke got a bit restless and he looked down at Nitori lay there. His heart and soul buzzed. Nitori was fast asleep, quietly snoring away in peace. Sousuke took out his phone as he did he tried not to disturb Nitori and seeing that it was almost one in the afternoon. He shrugged to himself.

_"What the hell."_

Fortunately, he didn't have to dwell on this long, because surrounded in the warmth of Nitori's lithe body sleep quickly overtook him again.


	9. Chapter 9

When three months passed Nitori was allowed to walk around his room freely.

Sousuke decided Nitori had been good enough to earn the restraint off his ankle, he still wasn't allowed to go downstairs by himself though. Sousuke kept him locked in the bedroom still and was mulling whether it would be a good idea. Maybe he could just keep the veranda locked instead and while Nitori had no clue as to what the security combination was Sousuke found himself at ease.

But so far Nitori was excelling his stay after the beginning where their situation was difficult. He was careful taking in what Nitori said and looked for clues where Nitori was implying he wanted to leave. Although nothing about running away was said and no running away happened so Sousuke could only hope Nitori was adjusting to his life here. He promised Nitori that it wasn't always going to be this way eventually they could go out but only with him there. Nitori wasn't allowed to leave alone or go out of his sight.

Sousuke had looked on some websites at holiday inns. He could use a break away from this apartment and having Nitori with him would be great. He wanted to spoil him, make him laugh and smile. After everything Nitori has been through Sousuke only wanted to make Nitori feel loved. Possibly he could just hand cuff him in his car while they drove north and have a chain with him just incase. Sousuke had friends all over the country, he could pay them and keep their mouths shut. But he knew in reality it wasn't always going to be that easy.

He stamped into the bathroom. Sousuke thought he should take a hot shower but he didn't have the energy. Normally he would have forced himself to anyway, he smelled like an ashtray: those seniors over at his father's office were like chimneys. He smoked too but probably not to their extent.

Usually he bathed, because though Nitori would never say it, the scent of cigarettes bothered him. Even though Rin was an athlete Sousuke was aware of the few drags his former friend sometimes had. Sousuke stopped smoking around Nitori mostly because it could remind him of Rin. He'd worked this hard to get Nitori to stop saying the guy's name and remembering

Secretly it pleased Sousuke to wash the world outside their home off of him before presenting himself to Nitori, making himself a blank canvas for him. He was Nitori's and Nitori's alone.

In the bath Sousuke motionless just laid there head back on the tiled wall staring into foggy nothingness. He still couldn't believe it.

"Three months..." He whispers.

Even though it made him happy having Nitori all to himself the feeling of emptiness and even sadness filled him tonight. Palming a handful of water, he slipped it over his head and washed his face.

_"Did it ever occur to you that Nitori may not be the weapon to fix how broken you are Sousuke? Clearly, you're mad."_

Sousuke made a 'tch' under his breath. He groaned closing his eyes. The annoying voice was back to taunt him again.

"Just because I have hold of Nitori doesn't make me mad. I've said this before, I'm looking after him. So drop it." He mutters. Sousuke knows he sounds crazy just by even answering himself but that voice always forced him, it always wanted answers. If he didn't give it any then the voice wouldn't stop.

_"You saw the way your father looked at you today, he could see right through you and still he proceeds to allow you to live like a hermit. Could you imagine what he would say if he knew the truth? If he saw that little room of yours, not the one you have Ai held in, but the other."_

He twitched at the voice. Sousuke then started to get up and climb out the bath, he wasn't safe from it anywhere. The voice and it's power could be too much to bear at times. Sousuke shakily grabbed for his towel to dry himself and then rummaged it through his dark locks.

_"As a child you were terrified of your father and even now Sousuke you're still chicken shit afraid of him. It's worse when he gets angry, hey! He might even beat you again. Remember how against coming to Tokyo you were after Rin left and your father almost murdered you in his office when you refused to come live here?"_

Sousuke grit his fingers through the towel deeply into his scalp. He hated being reminded about the past and what his father did to him. It brought back so much pain, unbearable pain and terror. "Stop," He growls. "Don't go there."

_"He beat you black and blue that night. Your father made sure your shoulder hurt and you avoided swimming for weeks until the bruises healed. Remember that?"_

"Stop... dammit... stop"

He clawed harder at himself this time. Sousuke could feel a tremendous headache approaching.

 _"Your father knew you were an ass muncher before he found out, he called you a 'pervert' and since you're his only child he still has to put up with you for the sake of the family company. But when he finds out about your little secrets Sousuke you know you're going to get more than blow to the head."_  The voice warned.

"No more," Sousuke hated how he was actually begging for it to stop. If it continued he didn't know what he would do.

Exhausted from the battle with mind games Sousuke goes over to the sink and although the mirror is still steamed up. Sousuke is bent over the sink almost throwing up. It had been such a long time since his father lay a finger on him but Sousuke was so prone to his father's bullying that now it was normal. Truthfully he was scared about what could happen. If his father found out Sousuke knew another beating was in line waiting for him but also he knew his father would throw him away to some nut house.

Sousuke shook his head, he wasn't crazy. A tad unstable he liked to believe but he wasn't completely mad. What scared him to death was that he would be strapped down on some bed in a dark room and away from Nitori. His beloved Nitori. He would never get to see that pretty face and those big blue eyes again. Knowing his father he would keep him in a cell for the rest of his days. His father was a cruel bastard but through his father Sousuke inherited the money to keep this lifestyle. He had the control over Nitori. Sousuke couldn't loose that.

He could hear the voice laughing at him. Echoing throughout his mind.

Brokenly Sousuke murmurs "Just leave me alone."

For now it did.

* * *

 

When Sousuke emerged back into his bedroom he threw on a hoodie over his vest. Vomiting made him feel weaker and there was a drop in body temperature too. He never usually feels groggy or helpless. When he does it's a rare occasion. He sits on his bed tiredly mussing a hand through his damp hair miserably huffing.

 _"It's fucking freezing_."

Sousuke couldn't help but recall harsh memories the voice reminded him of. It'd been years since Sousuke thought about his father launching the heavy brass lamp from his desk at him when they were alone in his study. Sousuke clenched his eyes shut when he remembered just how painful that lamp met the side his head. Then when his father kicked ten bells out of him on the floor by the desk and he cried out for him to stop. Just thinking about it still made those areas on his body throb crazily.

It was times like this Sousuke wished he had succeeded in swimming and never had that injury. That way he could have earned his own fortune without having to leech off his evil father and never see him again. He would have his own money, all expenses bought by himself and ridded the Yamazaki pathway of hell. Everything would have worked out better. Maybe Nitori would have gone for him instead of Rin.

Thinking about Rin again only made him more depressed. If there was anyone who needed to be hurt it was him. Sousuke longed for a chance in time where he could swap places with Rin. No controlling father, a good and kind family one which Rin chooses to ignore. A healthy body, mind and Nitori's love.

He balled his hands into fists. Rin always got his own way, always. It was always about him when they were kids. Rin always had to make a scene of things, everyone looked up to him and liked him. Yet everyone feared Sousuke and secretly, he was such a harmless boy back then. Taller and stockier who may have been a little more quiet than Rin but he was just as interesting and talented.

It pissed him off so much. Rin with his friends, his lovely family and his damn gold medals. The guy was a free man. It angered Sousuke so much to the point where he felt like killing him sometimes. He smiled at such a twisted thought.

It wasn't the first time. Sousuke hated Nanase's guts since they were a kid. Rin literally idolised the strange guy, all because he swam a single stroke well. Nanase was the one to capture Rin's heart.

Rin never looked at him with sunlight in his eyes again after that. Sometimes when Sousuke saw Nanase in the pool he wanted to drown him. Keep his head under the water he loved so much for a good ten minutes. Sousuke even contemplated doing it too but Nanase's annoying friend always lingered around so it was pointless.

But the true person he believed was the cause of this distress was RIn. These bitter feelings all rooted down to him. He was the one who deserved to die.

Sousuke hoped Rin wouldn't come knocking on his door anytime soon. Especially now Nitori was involved in this mess he had going on. Sousuke didn't know if he would be able to control himself - he would end up doing it. He would kill.

_"Fuck"_

Not that he wanted to. But Sousuke forced himself to take his pills before leaving his room. He needed something to keep him sane even just for five minutes.

* * *

 

Walking across the hall, he stood across Nitori's bedroom. He debated whether he should go inside. It felt quite rude to just walk in randomly these days, after giving Nitori his own independence around that room it felt more like it belonged to Nitori. It was late anyway so he might be asleep. Sousuke slipped away the latch, he then opened the door to Nitori's bedroom.

Sousuke stood there, his brow furrowing. With the light cast from the hall falling through the door he could see Nitori lay on his stomach. He smiled softly when he saw how Nitori's arm hung there off the mattress. So quietly he goes in to readjust him, Sousuke picks up the covers that are falling off the bed and places them nicely back over Nitori to keep him warm. Gently he takes his arm and places it just by the side of his face. He looks much comfier now, Sousuke's pleased and knowing everything was okay he bids to leave the room.

"Sousuke, is that you?" came a sweet, sleep-rumpled voice. Nitori reached up and grabbed at thin air.

Coming to a stop there in the doorway Sousuke looks back over his shoulder at him. The scene before Sousuke was too much. He strolled to the edge of the bed and stood beside it, towering, once more over Nitori.

"I came to check on you. You okay?"

"Yeah" Nitori said with a yawn. "It's not very warm..."

Sousuke chuckles. "Well you did kick off the sheet, if you're cold want me to bring in another duvet?"

Nitori sleepily shakes his head.

"Eh?"

Nitori slid over, holding the sheets up so that Sousuke could join him. His tired eyes radiated sweetly. "You're better than a blanket. Come."

Sousuke's heart nearly bounces out of his chest at the offer. He's in utter shock. Nitori wanted to share a bed with him for the very first time and no way was he surpassing the offer either. He makes an "mmm" noise before going back over to the door and shutting it. There is no lock on the inside so Sousuke makes a mental note to probably get up before Nitori.

Sousuke's body had suddenly grown several degrees warmer on its own accord. In fact, his cheeks were now actually quite hot. Slipping into the bed without uttering another word, he turned his back to Nitori, unable to bear facing him at the moment.

The warmth of the spot so recently vacated by Nitori's body was delicious against his chilled skin. Pulling the soft sheets up around his shoulders, Sousuke tried to hide from his embarrassment. He jumped to feel even more heat as Nitori tenderly pressed his own torso against him from behind.

Wrapping his small arms around Sousuke, Nitori covered his hands with smaller palms. He drew his short legs up under Sousuke and set cold feet on top of his own ones.

"Ai... what're you doing?" Sousuke asks with a hint of shyness.

Nitori nuzzled a shaggy head into his back and whispered in a voice like silk, "You're nice and cuddly... its great." Then Nitori sighed, nestled in, and pulled Sousuke tighter to him. "You smell great too... kinda like peaches... so warm too."

The last part made Sousuke beam. "Good to know"

Sousuke was scorched by the truth in these words. He was frozen… on every level... not warm. Not like Nitori who was a walking and talking ball of sunshine. He was solely mistaken.

_"I'm cold. Always cold. Mind and heart."_

Suddenly convicted, he felt worry and Sousuke mentally began to panic. He felt unstable again just like he did earlier. Here Nitori was coddling him yet Sousuke was so awful - dark and Nitori didn't know just how ruthless he really was deep down. 

"Do you mind this?" Nitori asks softly.

He turns his head back at Nitori but although he couldn't see Nitori's delicious baby blue eyes staring back at him. Just his presence there beside him was enough. He would never admit it but Sousuke felt more secure having Nitori hold on to him there behind. A man of his age, size shouldn't need a safety blanket Sousuke thinks but it's nice. It keeps him at calm and his worries slowly begin to perish.

Shakily he lets out a sigh into the silence.

"No" Sousuke replies. "It's fine, I like this."

That was good. So Nitori cuddles up to him even more to the point where they were practically glued to each other. Nitori nuzzled into him again, Sousuke was so broad and huggable. His cheeks were on fire too but Nitori went ahead with it and decided to just ask anything on his mind. 

Too tired to care Nitori says "I've been thinking you know... Sousuke-senpai who was the last person you dated?"

"Why?" He asks abruptly. Sousuke really didn't want to have this type of conversation. But if Nitori wanted to know then maybe it was fair. 

"I just want to know, I bet you've had so many girlfriends or boyfriends." Another yawn.

"None actually," Sousuke says blankly. Nitori reopens his eyes at the confession. "Work kept me busy but in terms of keeping myself satisfied, of course there were always  _other_  options available."

"What like?" Nitori pressed.

He feels Sousuke's frame shrug. "The usual..."

"Prostitutes?"   
  
Sousuke frowns at this. "Oh god Ai... no, I meant one night stands." 

Nitori's mouth forms in shape of an 'o' and he nods to himself. Since Sousuke realises Nitori expects more of that story and so he continues, "Just guys... guys I went to school with here in Tokyo on the swim team... guys I know from work... that's all."

"Did they ever come here?" 

Sousuke finds himself smirking. "Aren't you nosey..." He teases. "Nah, I never brought them back. Fuck that. I've only ever brought you here... no one else."

Nitori blushes at the statement. He's the only one and yet he feels honoured in a weird way even though their situation is far from normal. But Sousuke likes him enough to make him his first here in his home. Nitori weirdly felt quite flattered.

"It's just that you never tell me much about you... I want to know more. Uh, so not even one boyfriend?"

In the end with a heavy heave escaping him, Sousuke turns on to his back where Nitori perched up nearly on his stomach instead. He could feel it through his vest all of Sousuke's hard earned muscles on his gut. He wanted to roam his hand freely across them but Nitori controlled himself. Things were getting pretty hot.

"No, nothing." 

"Why?"

"No one ever interested me here."

Nitori's attention wanders to the window. The blinds are half shut but still there was a good amount of moonlight venturing into the room. He could see a bit of the moon through the dark clouds there peeping through. It was so quiet - aside from the clock ticking and the distant rumble of Tokyo from outside Nitori could hear just his heart pounding in his ears. It was a blessing when he realised it wasn't just him. Sousuke's was just as hectic too. They were so close budged up like this it made Nitori wonder what may come next. 

"Do you miss him" 

He turns back to Sousuke with a puzzled look. "Hm?"

"Rin I mean. You miss him much?"

 It should have hurt to ask but Sousuke found when he did he felt nothing. There had been too much torment tonight to feel worse than he already did. Sousuke closed his eyes waiting for the response. It was probably going to be 'yes' or Nitori would end up crying. They would be back to square one.

"I know, Sousuke-senpai how about we play a game. You ask a question and I answer then I do the same. But we have to be honest with each other." 

Sousuke raises his brow. "Al-right then"

"You better promise!" Nitori cries and not too hard but he playfully slaps Sousuke's stomach. They both laugh. "Ah well, I do and I don't. Rin was my first for a lot of things... I didn't think I would have a chance with anyone else and I was so shocked Rin would even date me. It didn't feel real-wait no- it felt like a dream," Sousuke's heart sank at just how low Nitori's confidence was. He had such a good personality, he was adorable and kind.

Sousuke was annoyed by how low he thought of himself. "Maybe I was just a nuisance for him... I should have known it wouldn't have worked out. Rin was  _so_  set on travelling, winning medals and everything else... he doesn't talk to his family let alone me. I should've known I would never have had a chance of being with him properly. I wanted to finish school then when Rin came back- if he came back then we would settle down. We could have been so happy."

Sousuke felt his anger immediately swell. "Ai stop."

"Why?"

"You're getting upset that's why!" 

"I'm not! My voice has gone all croaky but I'm okay, Sousuke-senpai it's fine. You asked so I gave you an answer, I'll be okay-" Nitori knows his eyes have gone teary but he doesn't cry this time. Rin isn't worth his tears. "So um, you. Do you... do you still swim?"

Sousuke was thankful Nitori didn't decide to go prying into his relationship with work and his family again. He really did not want anymore tears tonight. "When I can- I work out when I have the time. I don't exactly go hardcore anymore."

Nitori wasn't so sure about that. Mindlessly he rubbed at Sousuke's stomach over all those taunt ridges the taller man possessed. "Yeah... because there isn't exactly a six pack hiding under there," Nitori giggles. "Seriously though?"

"Fine. I go a couple of days a week Ai but that's less than what I used to do. I've taken it easy... I have shit luck. God knows what else I'll end up doing to myself." Nitori giggles some more at his complaining. "Oi!"

"Well it pays off," Nitori purrs, he actually purrs. Sousuke catches that. "Remember when you tried to help me lift?"

"At Samezuka? Heh, oh yeah. It's been years since then and you still have arms like a limp noodle." Nitori scoffs at his rudeness. He gives him a kick from underneath the sheet and Sousuke nudges back. 

"Not everyone looks like you! All tall and strong. Sousuke-senpai is so lucky... I would've died to look like you." Nitori whines. "I still would actually."

Sousuke frowns at this new piece of information.

"Hm... why?"

"Compared to me guys like you always have it so... so easy. Even Rin who I idolised so stupidly... At least you aren't pushed around and be told you're too unattractive. Everyone thought you were so cool Sousuke-senpai, a lot of people in our school wanted to be your friend. I remember Ryuugazaki-kun said he wanted to talk to you more. Oh! and Tachibana-senpai thought you were amazing too."

If only Nitori knew the truth. Sousuke didn't think he was lucky at all. He was aware how reserved he came across towards others and he knew Nitori was avoiding that to spare his feelings which was considerate. Still he would prefer Nitori just to be straight with him and say it. "I was this big and scary dude from Tokyo wasn't I? You almost shit yourself when you said hello to me for the first time," He snorted.

"Y-You were giving me such an evil look!" 

He turns on his side laughing when an insulted Nitori bats at his arm for being so smug. Clearly Sousuke enjoyed having his ego milked. 

"You're so... argh!" Nitori hits him again before rolling on his back with his arms crossed. Sousuke is the one this time who moves over to face Nitori- he's grinning there in the dark and still quietly laughing. Sousuke sits up on his side rest his chin on his hand while his other ruffles Nitori's hair tenderly. 

"It was cute though. Hey, Ai, can you not do that anymore-" Sousuke stops ruffling Nitori's locks and the gesture causes Nitori to look back at him. "Stop putting yourself down. Please."

"What do you mean?"

Though he remained silent, inwardly Sousuke sighed.  _"He's so slow sometimes"_

"Your self confidence Ai... it's terrible. Just start believing in yourself a little more. Okay?"

Teal eyes pierced him- Nitori could feel them burning through. So dryly he promised Sousuke and daringly he moved in closer so that he was budged right up to Sousuke's chest. Sousuke settle down properly now too, he wrapped his arms around Nitori's lithe frame, coddling him like a child and a doll. 

With Nitori's chin resting on him as it was, Sousuke could feel the vibrations of the other's breathing through his skin. This, and the promise Nitori had just said, soothed him. He deserved better than to feel such a way. 

But Sousuke being Sousuke and remembering just who was in charge here. He decided to remind Nitori of that. 

"Remember..." He squeezes Nitori tighter. "Most other guys aren't like me Ai. To them they'd just treat you like how you've always been treated, like you're nothing. Out there Ai you aren't anything. Just nothing, but _not_ to me. I'll always protect you. Don't forget that."

"I won't…" Nitori exhaled in a breath that was slightly shaky.

"You're  _so_  good Ai. So so, good." Sousuke pushed gently. The hand he had entwined in Nitori's silver locks, turned the younger's head slightly. Nitori was startled when Sousuke shifted and placed his lips onto his forehead in the tenderest of kisses.

The next thing to happen was Nitori with his eyes half-lidded close when he gently shoved Sousuke back so he could capture his lips. It should have shocked Sousuke but truthfully the moment felt so right. 

It started with just a simple peck of the lips. Nitori broke it but Sousuke kissed him right back, he was too hungry for love to let it pass. So Nitori complied with the kissing. The silence was shortly filled with a few moans and wet sounds, while light nips and gentle sucks teased each other. Sousuke brushed the corners of Nitori's mouth making sure that not a single sliver it went unattended. His tongue licked across Nitori's bottom lip.

Nitori was hard-pressed to bite back a wanton sigh before opening his mouth and inviting in the velvet heat of Sousuke's tongue. When he went to respond with his surprising assertiveness, Sousuke surprised him by pulling back just a bit. "I think thats... thats enough for tonight." he murmured into Nitori's mouth in a tone that was both teasing and serious.

Finally Sousuke ended their oral embrace. 

"We're just stopping there?" Nitori blinks confused. 

Sousuke ran his hand down his side. "Yeah-" He says tiredly. 

Nitori felt himself involuntarily quiver at these words. His cock was dripping with anticipation. They couldn't just end it there. He knew he had to get a hold of himself and respect Sousuke's boundaries. But it had been so long since Nitori had experience any sort of intimacy like this- Rin used to touch him all the time but then they stopped. Thinking back Nitori was the first to make a move and only then would Rin follow. Rin was actually much more shy than himself. Nitori now wondered about Sousuke and how he was. However it seemed he may have to wait.

"I want to..."  Nitori exhaled the words in a whispered breath that was barely audible. 

Sousuke gave a regretful smile and he shook his head. He wondered if things were going too fast between them. "No Ai-"

He could hear his heart pounding in his chest in the silence that followed. Then Nitori felt the fingers of the hand on his head slip forward and lift up his shaggy bangs; warm lips pressed against his forehead. 

 _"For now this is enough. I can't be greedy just yet."_ Sousuke told himself. He had to wait it out.

Nitori felt such warmth and a strength it made him feel as though his rampaging heart might burst. 

"One more then?" He can't help but ask. 

Sousuke rolled his eyes happily. "Anything for you."

He, returned the kiss, hesitantly at first and then with mounting passion. Nitori did not think about Sousuke being his capturer when ever he now kissed him, instead he opened himself to the heat of Sousuke's love, allowing himself to be melted completely.

After all out there in the big bad cruel world he was just a nobody. At least here- in Sousuke's loving arms he was somebody. 

Somebody who mattered. 


	10. Chapter 10

Rin hated the long flight from Australia back home to Japan.

He was so restless boarding for his plane that he couldn't even sleep much throughout the flight. He had so much to do when he landed. First there was going back home to see his family, no doubt his mother and sister would worry. Then after dealing with that then he would leave for Tokyo. Rin had some paperwork- other things to do with coaches and sorting out his sponsor. At the same time he was going to pay Nitori a visit since his boyfriend was so stuck on ignoring him.

Rin still considered Nitori to be his boyfriend whether he said they were breaking up or not. He deserved some kind of explanation- a reason as to why they should.

He needed to explain to Nitori that all couples go through rough patches but it can work. He still wants to be with Nitori it's just that he had so much going on for him, offers and opportunities he couldn't miss out on. Nitori knew how hard he had worked for this life, he saw him train almost everyday and what pissed him off was that Nitori even told Rin he was fine with him doing it. He supported him and now Rin was being ignored.

He just thought it wasn't fair. Rin needed answers and if Nitori was really hell bent on breaking it off then that was fine. Well not really, Rin loved Nitori so much. He didn't think he would be fine with it all. Infact it would probably mess him up.

As the plane begins to move Rin is flicking through his phone's gallery. He taps on the one of him and Nitori during the winter back in Iwatobi. It was one from when they were just starting to date and had spent New Year's day together. In the photo they were laughing in a hug.

Rin smiles warmly at the picture. Nitori's cheeks are all pink and chilled from the cold but he's wearing Rin's long burberry scarf he's had since he was a kid around him. Rin actually gave Nitori that scarf as something precious. Nitori cried that day telling Rin he couldn't accept such an expensive gift and knowing how much Rin loved that scarf but he insisted Nitori have it. That's what boyfriend's were for after all. They gave each other gifts, they kept each other warm and they were in love. Very much so.

Maybe not. The thought of Nitori no longer having the same feeling anymore crushed Rin deeply. Just then he was ripped away from his solemn thought as the plane was just taking off. It always gave him butterflies in his stomach and he gripped his phone a little tighter than the usual. He kept his eyes on the picture for comfort until they were up in the air.

For almost fifteen minutes Rin was slumped in the corner of his seat leant against the window staring at them both on that snowy day. So long ago.

Sadly he smiles to himself before popping a kiss on the phone's screen of them. "I'll be home soon baby." He whispers.

There is nothing left to really see out the window anymore since he's catching a morning flight. Just cotton candy looking clouds and the sun. Rin shuts the window's blind and settled back down again.

With that Rin tries to get some sleep.

He just prays he would be able Nitori's face again at some point. 

* * *

 

After their first round of kisses that night Nitori and Sousuke had been inseparable ever since.

Kisses happened in the morning when Sousuke woke Nitori up for breakfast. Nitori usually initiated the kiss by puckering up his lips like a fish and Sousuke rolling his eyes before diving in to catch them. Kisses were when Sousuke washed him in the bath sometimes he pressed them on Nitori's neck- he eventually found his weak spot and since then mawls that area just to make Nitori weak at his knees. Kisses went on during dinner and after dinner when they watched some television together. Then just before bed and Nitori would pull at Sousuke's collar forcing him down on the bed with him.

They kissed a lot but nothing past that. Sousuke wouldn't let it happen. He didn't want to loose control, he'd gained Nitori's affection and trust so he had to be so careful. Nitori wasn't like those others he'd fucked. He imagined Nitori would be good for him- he'd comply. The others were so hard to deal with.

Sousuke had a type when it came to those past one night stands. Someone shorter who was a lot weaker than him, younger by a year or so and held a baby face. Someone more or less like Nitori. By god he'd do them hard- either in the backseat of his car or the spare apartment he had across town. He bought the place simply just for fucking. Nothing else. Well there was one other thing. But since Sousuke now had Nitori under his wing there would be no use for the apartment anymore which reminded him, he must go over when he was free and sort the place out.

Him and those previous guys had made _so_ much mess.

It was Saturday and though it was almost noon, all the blinds in the apartment remained uncharacteristically drawn.

Sousuke was standing at the stove cooking scrambled eggs for Nitori. The toast was the last thing to prepare and their drinks were already made.

He darted his eyes over to Nitori who was sat on the arm of the sofa now watching him instead of the weird animation movie that was on. Nitori still seemed to like his cartoons - Sousuke found it sweet.

Nitori turned a lovely shade of pink and diverted his eyes back over to the movie.

Sousuke was beaming with pleasure. He watched Nitori trying concentrate, as he labored over their breakfast. He was pleased to observe Nitori's spirits were high and it reminded him of a former Nitori back in their school days. All dimpled smiles, rosy cheeks and bubbly. Perhaps it was the great amount of attention thus affection he'd been receiving. Regardless, Nitori looked crazy-adorable.

Today Sousuke didn't tie his wrists or his ankles together like he usually would. For the first time he allowed Nitori to be free for the afternoon but it was a trial test. Sousuke was seeing if Nitori was going to make a runner for the door but so far Nitori remained there on the sofa. All was well.

Then suddenly there was movement in the corner of his eye. Sousuke's head whipped round and found Nitori walking over his way. He looked so cute with his hair all wispy, his long t-shirt practically hitting his knees and cladded socked feet. He carefully watched him.

All of a sudden Nitori flung his arms around Sousuke's waist from behind. He snuggled into him and saw how Nitori enjoyed the way he inhaled him in. Sousuke cringed as he hadn't even showered yet.

Nitori moved his hands up to the front of Sousuke's torso and palmed his finely muscled chest and pulled Sousuke back into him tighter. Sousuke's expression was a look of shock. He so hadn't been expecting this.

"Ai what are you even..." He couldn't move around properly when he had a red hot pan in his hand and fork. "Oi" Sousuke mumbled but ends up submitting to Nitori's gentle touches.

"Is it done yet?"

Sousuke tries elbowing him away but Nitori doesn't budge. "It would be if you let go..."

"What are we having again?"

He scoffs at him. "Scrambled-goddamn-eggs like you asked for. Hey could you get-"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Hm... but I've changed my mind." Nitori giggles cheekily. Sousuke turns his head to look back down at Nitori with a scowl.

"You what?"

Nitori stands up on his tip-toes to lean his silver head just atop almost on Sousuke's shoulder and whispered into his ear before taking it gently between his teeth."I fancy something else now-" He underscored his statement with his lower hand, moving it just along Sousuke's sweatpants and giving his cock a light squeeze.

"Ai!" Sousuke scolds. He was trying his hardest to behave and not push away Nitori's exquisite attentions. In fact, though he didn't want to admit it, it was kind of a relief to be freed from the burden of resistance.

As Nitori pushed closer against him, Sousuke could feel the younger's tented t-shirt pressing his own backside. If he allowed himself, it felt rather lovely: Nitori's obvious desire was simultaneously comforting and terribly arousing.

Just then Sousuke's phone began ringing. It was sitting out on the counter top and nosily Nitori was going to lunge over to see who was calling. Fearing it may be Rin this time Sousuke takes some action by effortlessly putting Nitori aside and grabbing it. His heart went back to its normal pace when he saw that it was only a colleague from work. Sousuke knew if he was going to have Nitori off the leash like this he was going to have to be cool about these things. He couldn't look too suspicious.

Nitori leaned back into Sousuke. "Just ignore it."

So he did. Sousuke quickly turned off his phone and shoved it aside. He was going to go back over to their breakfast since it was done but Nitori kept tugging and groping him for some attention. Annoyed now Sousuke couldn't be bothered fighting his instincts and surprised Nitori when he whirled around facing him.

"You're such a pain in the ass" He mutters. Nitori pouts at him but doesn't restrain himself from sliding his hands down both of Sousuke's sides and tugging at his t-shirt to bring him closer.

"Wrong, I'm afraid I'll probably be the one with pain in their ass by the end of today." He teasingly says. Sousuke smirks, he likes Nitori's way of thinking.

Still it felt a bit soon for sex. He looked over his shoulder at their breakfast- the eggs in the pan already going cold and Nitori drags him (literally) back to reality with a forced kiss He is careful to make sure he pushes Sousuke into the counter top and not into the stove. Even Sousuke is stunned by this side of Nitori as he had no idea he could be so demanding. He liked every second of it though having Nitori need him and want him made him so unbelievably happy.

If this was what Nitori wanted then that is exactly what he was going to get.

This time Sousuke is the one in full drive. It doesn't take much for him to pull Nitori up by the waist and carry him over into the lounge. Nitori curls his legs around Sousuke's narrow waist and yelps when he's tossed on the sofa. Thankfully the sofa is more of a chaise so they have extra room for what they're about to do.

Just before Sousuke made a move to climb over him Nitori shook his head and gestured for Sousuke to sit up instead. Nitori would rather straddle his waist there with both of his thighs on either side of Sousuke's hips. He loved being able to feel the trace of Nitori's hip bones beneath his hands. Sousuke looked at Nitori intently. He could see the building desire in the other's eyes and feel Nitori's growing arousal in his lap.

Giving Sousuke another kiss before they parted breathlessly, Nitori asked "You did turn the stove off right?"

"Yes, I did." Sousuke snorted before taking Nitori's lips again.

They both laughed some more until Nitori went for Sousuke's neck. He nipped and sucked at it- his addams apple felt great against his tongue and Nitori slid it slowly all down Sousuke's thick neck right to his collarbone. Sousuke hummed happily as this happened though it left him wondering if he was allowed to touch Nitori. He didn't want to be too rough and hurt him.

"It's okay if I touch you too right?" He asks with a trace of uncertainty in his voice.

Nitori says nothing, nodding along as he concentrates on trying to give Sousuke a love bite or two. He misses this, Nitori would always pepper Rin with love bites and while he ended up with actual bites from his teeth. Doing this felt so good again.

Sousuke hesitates but proceeds anyway to trail his hands down right to Nitori's lower back. He's so slim, so little and frail compared to him. Sousuke wondered just how much weight Nitori lost since all those years ago. If Sousuke could recall Nitori had a bit of puppy fat on him. He'd seen Nitori hunched over on the benches a few times during practice and saw the pod of chub on his stomach and thighs. Now he was just skinny and any kind of muscle he had or leftover fat was gone.

"You can squeeze it if you want," Nitori purrs.

Baffled by Nitori's forwardness Sousuke does the opposite and gives it a light spank. It causes Nitori to shiver slightly and Sousuke laughs darkly at his frazzled expression since he didn't see that coming.

"It seems that was a lot way more effective," He says as he eyes Nitori up like a piece of meat. "You know you're very bold with this kind of thing... I didn't really ever expect it to come from you. Were you like this with your clients?"

Nitori drops his gaze. Sousuke wonders if he should have kept his question out.

"Not really, I was pretty shy."

"Mm. Oh yeah?" Gently Sousuke takes Nitori's chin and tries to bring his attention back. But Nitori looked off to the side trying to escape the demanding teal gaze.

"Hey..." he muttered under his breath.

"But with me it's different, yeah, Ai?"

A nod. Sousuke's smile is a wry one but it's okay. The past is in the past where it belongs. He wisps away Nitori's fringe so he can press a sweet kiss on his head and moves back to study Nitori's perfect little face.

"Geez... you gone all quiet with me now? It's a bit late to play the prude now Ai." Sousuke chuckles, to get Nitori back in the mood he shuffles down where he's sat so he's half lay down there and naughtily he slides his hands underneath the oversized t-shirt Nitori is wearing, where then thick fingers peels into the insides of his briefs. Sousuke toys with the elastic, if he remembers clearly Nitori is wearing the duckling ones he first arrived in. He ends the fondling with a snap to the skin.

"No it's just that with them, I felt scared all the time. If one hurt me... I had to becareful all the time. I would tell Momo about the random guys who would just walk by me, not even know my name and just feel me. Momo always said it was normal and I should just get on with my job." Nitori says sounding quite ashamed.

"Ai..."

"I worried for ages about what Rin would think if he knew. I-I'm glad you found me Sousuke-senpai, I'm happy it was you. You don't judge me right?"

As if Sousuke could ever judge those big beautiful blue eyes pleading with him. He smiled at him, taking both of Nitori's chubbed cheeks in his hands Nitori then got his answer as he kisses him.

"God you're cute. Let's never talk about your hustling days again, alright? They're over with. Finished. I'm sorry I asked actually, I should've known." He ends with a sigh.

Just as Nitori shuffled around to get more comfortable; Sousuke could feel just how hard Nitori truly was. They both knew, Nitori knew exactly what Sousuke was thinking with that dirty mind of his and so Nitori moved so more just to tease him.

"Got anymore questions?" He asks Sousuke as he grinds down more.

He sees him bite his lip and obviously he enjoys this having Nitori here under his control. Nitori had to admit he rather liked this too.

"Oh yes. Shit tons but if I ask them I'll feel like a total creep."

So Nitori bounces down again and this time Sousuke grunts.

"Just ask me... I don't mind."

"Me and you both know you've sat it already. So that's out of the way. Uh... what do you like best Ai?"

Nitori casually shrugs. "Getting fingered always felt kinda okay- I don't know. Um. Me and Rin always kept to the same thing most of the time..."

Sousuke arches a brow. "Hm?"

"Yeah he always kept me on my front whenever we did it or missionary. It was fun at the time but looking back..." Nitori decides to change the subject. Talking about his ex might turn off Sousuke's mood. "What do you like Sousuke-senpai?"

"When you drop the -senpai"

"What?"

"Can you just same my name without it though Ai? We're not in school. Plus... I do quite like it. A lot."

"Sousuke then..." Nitori has the audacity to sigh. Sousuke gives him a little spank. "What do you like?"

He liked it rough.

"I'd rather show you than tell you Ai."

He reached down between Nitori's legs amidst the crisp whisper of his t-shirt and grabbed Nitori's cock.

Nitori moaned at the touch. He arched his back beautifully as Sousuke began dusting his dick with light feathery strokes. Nitori mewled as Sousuke continued his touching until he felt all flustered and light-headed from it. A burst of pleasure soon came and eventually Nitori covered Sousuke's hand with his seed.

Through all his panting and moans Nitori saw that Sousuke was watching him with a hazy yet perverted expression.

"You're looking at me weird," Nitori grunts.

Sousuke answered in dreamy tones. "I'm just looking at you, Ai. I love how you look like this. All hot and bothered."

"Does that mean you could get used to this?"

He snorts. "Stupid question. Obviously."

After catching his breath Nitori moves out of Sousuke grasp so he can climb down to the floor on his knees. He's infront of Sousuke with weepy eyes and straight away Nitori wants to return the favour. It's been a while but he knew he could still give some pretty good head. Nitori wondered what Sousuke was like down there; he already assumed he was big but just how big was the real question. So he decided to find out.

Sousuke's eyes widened as Nitori started to go for his crotch. He began rolling the front of Sousuke's sweatpants down so he can get better access, Nitori then fumbles with Sousuke's black briefs and they even have little batman symbols on them. Nitori smiles he never took Sousuke for a comic book fan. There was still so much he didn't know about the guy. Well at least he could start by seeing how Sousuke copes when he wraps his mouth around his deliciously thick cock.

"Ai why are you-"

Nitori cast him a look. It shut Sousuke up mid-way and the older man felt embarrassed for the one to be asking something dumb this time instead.

"Just returning the favour."

Which he was just about to do. Needily Nitori takes out Sousuke's cock and his grin grows at the sight of the thing. He bites his lip as he gives Sousuke an impressed glance and then looks back at it. Nitori uses his finger and thumb to see how far they can reach around the thing. It's pretty close- almost but not quite near. This was going to be fun.

Sousule growled deep in his throat and leaned his head back further into the sofa's pillow. The lush velvet warmth of Nitori's tongue, the sensation of his oral attentions was not only new, it was indescribably hot. Sousuke watched over his heaving belly as Nitori did his business. As Nitori took Sousuke's cock into his mouth, swirling his agile tongue just barely over its slit.

"Fuck!" gasped Sousuke as Nitori's skilled mouth went to work, starting with his sensitive tip. Then Nitori slid his mouth further down his rigid length, at the same time, he groped a feel of his balls and gently massaged them.

Nitori grabbed Sousuke's hips and slid him down so that his ass was right on the edge of the sofa. He bobbed his head up and down working his tongue with its own little wonders around this incredibly thick hot in his mouth. It wasn't anything new since Rin was quite decent himself but it always excited Nitori whenever he gave Rin head. Not so much his former clients though- that was different. Sousuke's was incredible so great that Nitori couldn't wait to ride it.

Sousuke's breathing grew increasingly ragged. His hips bucked upwards as he sought relief from the mounting tension building to a fevered pitch in his groin.

As Nitori increased the speed of his motions and within moments, Sousuke was only aware of the explosion of his orgasm. The power of it literally filled his vision with stars.

Nitori then stayed where he was, his throat sheathed around Sousuke's shuddering shaft. He swallowed every salty drop of his capture's essence.

As soon as his heart stopped pounding, Sousuke reached down and pulled Nitori up and onto him, gathering the younger man in his arms. But when he reached down to grab Nitori's cock to begin returning the favour back; he suddenly felt his small hands push his seeking fingers away.

"Nu uh, I want to ride you," Nitori pulled off Sousuke. His eyes had a strange glint in them.

"Oh Ai." Sousuke leaned back in and kissed Nitori's forehead. "You have ten minutes to rest," he said this with a mischievous grin on his face. "Then it's my turn."

Both of them could hardly wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Rin opened his eyes slowly.

He sighed realizing he must have dozed off. That he'd managed to sleep in the midst of such insufferable heat surprised him.

Iwatobi was Rin's first stop.

Even after so long passed every time he came back from Australia and home again. Iwatobi never changed it was the same dreary small seaside town he'd grown up. Nothing ever really changed apart from a new cafe added or convenience store on the corner. That was it.

The sea was the same, the sky was the same. Rin juggled up his rucksack firmer on his shoulder and yawned. The journey home was always the worst because of his terrible jet-lag and the train back from the airport wasn't exactly most comfortable. The cart was hot and stuffy inside- some old man kept staring at him from above his newspaper which creeped him out. Rin couldn't wait just to get off. 

Still even though the small town was so quiet and dull it was home. It always would be, wherever he went- maybe after he retires Rin thought about buying a boat or two and a house. ivory coming to live with him and they'd make a life together. 

After getting off the train Rin made his way out of the station and on to the main street. Silence, something he hadn't been used to for the past god knows how long. His life had been filled with excitement since he took off from Tokyo leaving Nitori, his family and friends behind. Cheers from the crowds- autographs and signings. Money- parties the whole lot. Rin had to brag though, he had a pretty good- awesome life. He'd earned it. Day in and day out he'd earned this. 

"So fucking tired..." He murmurs to himself.

Unsure whether it's a bright idea to go home first to dump his bags since his mother and sister will probably not allow him to leave the house. Rin decides he'll head to a bar first and have something to chill him out. His sister Gou always got so worked up whenever he came home, bombarding him with never ending questions and his mother was just glad to have her son back. They talked his ears off to an infinity and Rin couldn't always bare it. He loved them but sometimes a guy needed a break. This was supposed to be his holiday after all. 

Walking up some steps to the next side street he remembers a bar around here somewhere. Him and Haruka's gang went there just before his last leave. The place was nice- decent and cosy, a simple one by the station and sea front. It'd do for a short breather just until he was ready to head home.

 

* * *

 

As Rin entered the bar pushing through the glass doors he looks around and sees that it's quite empty. Surprised since it was nearing evening and the last time he was here the place was jam-packed. There is a few punters inside just on odd seats with a boyfriend or a friend chatting. Good music with a few of the tunes Rin recognises and one just came on which was a recent hit over back in Australia. He found himself humming the words as he walked on. 

Iwatobi's bars were a lot different than anywhere in Tokyo or Australia. They were so much more chill and laid back compared to the racket he put up with from teammates. Iwatobi didn't have that great of a selection when it came to beer... or anything really. Disappointed that he was even back, Rin was just about to head to the counter when he heard the bickering of what seemed to be a couple over right at the back tables where the lights were dimmer. 

Rin squinted his eyes. He was certain he knew the guy who was sat with his hands out and what appeared to be his girlfriend tower above him with her finger in his face. Her face noticed Rin and gave the quarrelling woman a kick. She looked over her shoulder at Rin- he just realised he'd been rudely staring and looked on. 

He went up to the counter just standing there pretending to read the menu and it even seemed the bartender was listening too. The old rugged man was busy rubbing down some fresh glasses and side-eyed Rin then gestured his head in his direction. The bartender left with a snort and Rin was sure he had heard him mutter, "Women for you". 

Rin got out his phone to check the time as he eavesdropped and saw it was just around seven. Not too bad. 

_"Kanako! You're barely being fair here, I just wanted to talk to you and now we're back to where we-"_

_"I've told you before Mikoshiba we're through!-"_  Now this caught Rin's attention right back. He glanced over to the arguing trio and his heart almost stopped. He didn't even recognise him at first but it was Mikoshiba Seijuurou. His former captain from goddamn Samezuka. 

It was mean but Rin tried to hold a laugh. He shook his head to himself.

_"You never had much luck with women did you Mikoshiba."_

It seemed he still didn't. Rin was just so glad his sister was engaged- to someone he approved of and was a good guy. Not that he hated Mikoshiba or anything but the pair of them, Momo included were just idiots with not a brain cell to rub together.

Rin always found their personalities to be grating and wondered how on earth Nitori put up with Momo. He understood that they were best friends and all but he could be such a nuisance. Infact Rin was surprised they buddied up together in Tokyo after all, Nitori hated insects and reptiles but yet stayed with someone who housed those gross things. 

Rin grimaced at the memory of Momo chasing Nitori down the halls of Samezuka dormitories with a bull frog. That was something he'd never, ever forget. 

Just then there was a sound of a 'cling' and more muttering before Rin heard a "lets go". He tried not to pay attention to the situation and he could hear the women's heels behind him click as they went past. 

A couple of minutes went by until Rin had his name being called. He already knew that would happen though. Seijuurou wanted to speak with him, Rin tried not rolling his eyes. Oh great.

Now certain that his junior had seen him as well, Seijuurou drew himself up and with forced nonchalance ambled over to the counter.

"Ah Matsuoka, what a nice surprise to find you here of all places," He rumbled pleasantly, ignoring the slight blush that had crept into his own cheeks at being caught off campus with a woman who had just full out dumped him in public. Behind him she now stood silent and frowning whispering to her friend. Rin watched as they walked out.

Rin greeted his former captain with a straight up nod. "Alright," He offered a respectful bow, "I apologize if I was interrupting anything important."

"No, no. Don't you worry. It's been a long time hasn't it eh?"

He goes over to Seijuurou closer to pull himself up a chair at the bar. Rin is about to pull out his wallet but Seijuurou stops him. "What-"

"It's on the house," He says batting Rin's hand away from the bartender. So Rin orders what he wants and Seijuurou pays for Rin's drink and his own. Another scotch and one orange juice for Rin.

"I thought your coach would've at least you let have at least one drink... fucking hell. Is it that rough?" Seijuurou grabs his drink from the bar before taking a great sip from its glass.

Fed up Rin nods and puffs miserably. He had to keep his diet strict so anything he used to love such as drinking and smoking were out the door. It was his dream after all, so he had to keep this up. Stay healthy.

"Mm... they're strict dammit. I'm surprised they haven't stopped me from having a wank so far," Seijuurou laughs whole-heartedly. Rin rolls his eyes. "Yeah, thanks for this."

"Anytime," He says. Seijuurou swirls around a bit more in his chair to properly face Rin. "So how's it been? We've not spoke for ages."

Rin sighs. "Tiring but good I guess. I gotta go back in a week so I'm making a quick stop here to see Gou and my mother before leaving for Tokyo. Could even be shorter... who knows."

"Yeah... who'd have thought though. After all these years... working your ass off in that pool and now you're running around doing sponsorships, I bet it's great huh. I knew you'd go far Matsuoka." Seijuurou smiles fondly at him. Rin appreciates his former captain's kind words but at the same time Rin felt he didn't deserve those. He found himself feeling emptier. "Still keep in touch with the rest?"

He shrugs. "Kinda. I don't really have much time."

"Not even your lovely little sister?"

He didn't miss how Seijuurou practically purred for her. So Rin lifts a brow up at the guy because if there was something he needed to know then Rin would very much like for the guy to tell him. Seijuurou caught on and held his hands up.

"Hey Matsuoka I haven't been on a date with her since college! I don't even see her around much." He says defensively.

Rin doesn't look entirely convinced- he suspected they've done more than just dated but he'll leave it at that for now. He takes another swig of his juice right before Seijuurou asks, "How's Nitori-kun anyway these days?"

He shot a hard firey-eyed stare at him. Seijuurou glared back until he realised something may be wrong. His gaze softened and Rin turned away from the other man. Seijuurou gave him a short pat on the back.

"It'll work out."

Sarcastically Rin couldn't help but smile. "What makes you think anything is even wrong?"

"I know that look Matsuoka, it's the same dead-inside one you pranced around back in your first year at Samezuka. All moody and shit."

"Oh cheers. Glad you remember."

Glancing over, Seijuurou was just in time to catch the slightest of scowls gracing Rin's usually impassive face. His eyebrow twitched.

"So come on what's up?"

"Nothing."

"You guys have a fight? I mean I don't know how because Nitori is just... he's such a great guy. I don't even know how anyone could argue with him-"

He knew the overwhelming mention of his apparent ex boyfriend would only lead to tears, which was definitely not an option. So, Rin took his emotions in the only other direction available: he moved into anger.

"Well you can," Rin cut in sharply. "I don't even fucking know. He's all wanting to be together, do this and do that- his parents causing shit and I'm never in the country so I just don't know. I gotta talk to him... he won't pick up though! This isn't like Ai. He always, always picks up."

Seijuurou grows sympathetic to this situation. He is listening not that he's any good with relationships and advice but he tries to comfort Rin. "Give him some space then since it's obvious he doesn't want to talk,"

"But I do!" Rin snaps.

Some of the punters were staring their way from the back of the bar. Even the bartender was shooting them odd looks. Rin saw this and lowered his head in embarrassment, he hadn't meant to be so loud. "Shit..."

"Matsuoka give him some time."

Rin wasn't going to listen to him though. He didn't want to give Nitori time, Nitori had been given enough time and Rin wanted to get to the bottom of this once and for all. That was when he had an idea. "Doesn't Momo ever speak about Ai?"

"Tch," Rin arched a brow.

"What?"

"Don't even say his name. We're not speaking, I swear to god. I love my brother but I really wished he got on his own two feet. He's always sponging for money- I had enough of him and put a stop to it a few months ago. Not spoke to him since."

Now that made Rin suspicious. "Why were you lending him money?"

"He never really said. I think it was their rent though, you know how it is in Tokyo."

That was very true. Rin already knew how expensive things could be due to living abroad. But Nitori had never said anything about ever needing money to him. So why was he just finding out about this now. It didn't add up. Something was off.

"Right..." For now Rin decided not to push it.

"Mmm"

The bar was starting to fill up now and a group of what appeared to be rowdy students came in. Rin saw the way the girls caught Seijuurou's attention so he nudged his knee against his to get it back.

"Don't tell me you come in here often," Rin shakes his head at him closing his eyes.

Seijuurou laughs at him. "Don't be so cheeky! No I don't- that girl you saw me with earlier was my ex believe it or not. She wanted to meet up and give me my ring back."

At this Rin's eyes go wide. He can't help but feel slightly bad now. "You mean she was your..."

He glances at Rin sadly smiling with a nod.

"Why?"

He shrugged his big broad shoulders then placed them on his waist. Rin noticed how Seijuurou's leg was shaking, he could tell they were on thin ice here. Seijuurou couldn't really look him in the eye anymore. He had to shove down half the glass of his pint just to finish his story. "Well... we had our differences. She wants the fast life, shoes, money and apartments. I just want the nine to five, a couple of kids and a dog in the yard." He says.

"Ah, I see. Sorry to hear."

Just then a crackle out of Seijuurou's pocket came and Rin sees its a packet of cigarettes. Seijuurou shuffles one out and Rin notices how it's the same brand Sousuke likes. He still couldn't believe his friend had taken up smoking not long after high school. It worried him because Sousuke really gave up on himself for a while, he knew his friend went through a rough patch after the shoulder incident and Rin was hurt he didn't come to him about it.

Seijuurou is rooting around in the pocket of his jeans for his lighter, he takes out his phone and then finally he finds it. Rin snorts at its design; it's some foreign woman half wet half naked. Oh this guy never changed. Seijuurou offers Rin a cigarette and laughs a little as Rin wrinkles his nose at it.

"Fuck that, I've got a career to maintain." He mutters.

"Eh? I thought you did smoke!"

"Yeah- at one point I did for a while but I quit. I tried to get into those vapour things but coach practically snapped it in half." He rolls his eyes at the memory. Rin wasn't allowed to do an awful lot.

"Ah geez. Not exactly the best example am I... good job I never actually took up real coaching, isn't it?"

Rin frowns at him for a moment. "Shut up. You were a good coach, right. One of the best. Idiot."

Putting his quarrelsome thoughts away, Seijuurou forced himself to smile. "Who else Matsuoka, who else."

Rin returned the smiled rather shyly and went back for his juice.

"Don't flatter yourself. Coach."

Issuing no response to Rin's words; instead, Seijuurou adjusted his face back to his trademark Mikoshiba grin and barked out a howling laugh. The night was far from over it.

* * *

"Aw... that wasn't fair Sousuke!" Nitori whined. "You always manage to cheat your way through... I should've won that!"

"Ha" Sousuke looks down at Nitori who is sat on the floor infront of him and Sousuke mightily sits above on the sofa.

Nitori balls his eyes annoyed. "You don't play fair do you?"

"Nah, you know me." He's so smug about it.

"Hmph!"

This resorts to Nitori throwing the controller down in a mood as the screen pops up with the points. Sousuke was in the lead again. Nitori hated driving games anyway but out of all the games they'd played up till now Sousuke won. The guy was a natural born pro.

Nitori glares at him from over his shoulder then bitterly turned his face on Sousuke.

"Oh don't be so sore Ai. Come on one more game" He chides.

But Nitori shook his head. He's had enough of Sousuke beating his ass.

"What's the point? You always end up winning," He huffs.

"Yeah but that's why they are called games. Someone has to win, so c'mon just one more." The older of the pair coaxes. "Ai..."

Nitori groans, "No!"

"I'll let you win this time..."

"You said that before!"

Sousuke chuckles at how cute and stubborn Nitori could be. He uses his foot to nudge Nitori in his back eventually it starts to annoy him. So Nitori swirls around giving him daggers. "I don't want to play another game Sousuke!" he shouts and throws the controller down on the floor. Nitori claps his mouth, he didn't mean to do that so hard. He inspected it and was relieved the controller wasn't broke.

Nitori's sudden snap actually made Sousuke shut up. There was silence for a moment while the game began running in demo mode this time, Sousuke gripped at his controller and tried to keep any harsh word vomit he had down. He lets it go.

Instead Sousuke bends down and shoves his hands underneath Nitori's arms, Nitori flanders around while Sousuke lifts Nitori on to the sofa beside him. He presses a kiss on to Nitori's lips and it soon helps him cool down his feisty little temper. Nitori soon found his hot head resting on the taunt pillow of Sousuke's lean thigh.

When teal eyes come into his view Nitori pouts at him childishly.

"Don't be mad at me," Sousuke all but coos. "You're adorable when you're angry."

For a second Nitori sits up to try batting Sousuke on the face but he quickly dodges. Nitori gives up with a huff and then closes his eyes as he settled his head back against the comforting mass of Sousuke's leg and ran his fingers through his tousled, silver hair.

Truthfully Nitori was probably losing because he was tired of playing video games. He was bored to hell watching television for most of the days that pass, Nitori couldn't believe it but he missed working. He missed his school, Nitori enjoyed studying even though it was a stress. He missed it all. But he couldn't say anything since he knew it would set Sousuke off in a bad mood and any mention of his old life would just cause Sousuke to lock him away again.

It meant Nitori was thinking about the outside where Sousuke had warned him that everyone else out there in the world was a traitor. They were only out to hurt him and Nitori started to believe this. There were highlights in his life before his capture though. Good times with his friends, places he would go to hang out at the weekend and how kind some of his tutors were. He missed that. But Sousuke could be right. Maybe he was better off here after all.

"What're you thinking about?" Sousuke must be psychic. His expression is one of worry with a tad hint of suspicion too.

Nitori fakes a smile.

"Uh... pizza, " He lies. "I could really pig out on one right now..."

"We ate almost half an hour ago, you're still hungry?"

"Sorta. Yeah."

This relaxed state didn't last as the Nitori's eyes shot open. Sousuke had pushed the Nitori's remaining hand off his stomach and had pulled his t-shirt up, revealing his protruding tummy.

"Let your food digest first... maybe I'll order us one for dinner."

Nitori picked up on Sousuke's rattled tone. He didn't sound best pleased and it was probably over Nitori's sulky outburst. He couldn't help it though, he was bored to wits end. Nitori decided not to push it because if he did he wouldn't get anywhere with Sousuke and the moodier he was the more it annoyed the older man.

That meant Nitori would have to keep him sweet for the time being. Which meant playing another stupid game and a couple of kisses. He sits up and shuffles into Sousuke making himself comfortable there.

"That would make me happy. Want to play another game then?"

"No. Not if it's getting you pissed off..."

"I'm not... I'm just bored of playing." He avoids Sousuke's gaze. Nitori concentrates on playing with the loose thread on the end of his t-shirt instead. He doesn't really want to go into further detail incase Sousuke ends up pushing for more answers on how Nitori could be so possibly bored to tears in his big apartment.

"You should've just said, I'm not a mind reader Ai. You have to talk to me otherwise I won't know, say something instead of throwing a fit like a child," Sousuke lectures. Nitori closes his eyes annoyed with his head bent. It's like listening to his parents moan at him again.

"You're big and mature enough to speak. I'm not going to be angry at you, are you just going along with what I want to do?" Sousuke pushes.

When Nitori shrugs Sousuke heaves one heavy breath. Nitori can feel it on the back of his neck making his nape hairs twinge.

"God I hate it when you do that. Ai I want you to answer me, stop acting like a baby,"

Nitori continues to play around with the thread, he twiddles it in-between his fingers and shrugs again but this time answers, "It isn't as if there is anything else in here to do..." He mumbles. Sousuke can't really hear what he says properly.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Nitori sang.

"Now you're just being a brat."

Cheekily Nitori grins.

* * *

At one in the morning Nitori joined Sousuke in his bed. 

It was the first time back in this room since he was asleep with a hangover the first day he arrived. 

Sousuke lay on his back. One arm bent and tucked up, his head resting in the palm of his hand. The other arm was draped around Nitori's smaller shoulders. He lay on his side, resting in the nest of Sousuke's arm; his head pillowed by one of Sousuke's pecs. He had one arm curled against himself, the other rested on his taut, still-glistening tors

He loved these moments at this time because Nitori always became so peacefully quiet. This was not a verbal sort of silence, as Sousuke had a hard enough time pulling Nitori together and getting him to accept this new reality as it was, unless of course Nitori was irritated, but a profound mental stillness. For now he was silent and well behaved, perfect.

The fingers of Nitori's one hand trailed slow, sticky circles around Sousuke's nipple, then slipped further down his side to graze along the ridges of his ribs. Always thinking in terms of text, Nitori's fingertips traveled over the page of Sousuke's body, a braille masterpiece he never tired of reading.

That's when Nitori decided tonight was the night. He was sick of waiting and it was either now or never. Nitori turns so he's smiling into Sousuke's skin. Pulling the hand from behind his head, Sousuke ran his fingers through Nitori's damp locks, sweeping strands back to reveal a delightfully happy little face. Nitori sighed contentedly.

They had just taken a bath together. Finally Nitori had managed to coax Sousuke in the tub with him and now Sousuke no longer bound him by the wrists or ankles anymore. He trusted him enough to just bathe himself now. But Sousuke worried it may be too soon, Nitori copperated and did as he was told. So it wasn't a problem.

It would always remain in the back of his mind though. Nitori might try to run away again.

Sousuke smiled at how much Nitori loved to be petted, he reminded him of a small silked silver kitten.

"Ai…" Sousuke's mind wandered back to earlier that afternoon. "Are you satisfied here?"

Nitori sighed again, this time expelling a sound of reluctance. He was being drawn unwilling back into the world of words with all its attendant complexities.

"What?" Nitori's drifting hand settled on the subtle curve of Sousuke's hip.

"After today I can't help but... I just think maybe it's getting repetitive for you. Since you've been here for a substantial amount of time now you've been adjusting so well. I'm so proud of you Ai. You knew you would see things my way." Sousuke sounds like a pleased father. Nitori actually finds that he's proud of himself aswell. "It was such a tricky start wasn't it?"

"I-I guess."

Sousuke heard and understood his apprehension. As he was still feeling kind, he said. "I've been thinking... since you're being so well behaved and good." Nitori feels a sly pat on his backside. "Maybe I should take you somewhere nice, as a treat and I suppose a cheers to our new life together. Hm? What do you reckon?"

At this Nitori's heart galloped and his eyes shot open wide. He tried not to act too surprised as Nitori didn't want to seem too eager otherwise it could cause a rise out of Sousuke. It might make him change his mind. So he nuzzled into the older man affectionately as a thank you.

"Is that a yes or?"

"Yeah, I'd be happy to go anywhere, with you Sousuke." Nitori says sweetly. Sousuke could feel his insides felt- by god he loved him. It has Sousuke beaming.

"Okay so if we go somewhere nice- I was actually thinking a small and very private trip away up north to one of those inns. I'll get that booked up and we'll spend a week away. It'll be good for both of us."

Again Nitori tried not to show too much interest. He had to say if Sousuke really was plotting this then he was very excited. Nitori had never been to one of the posh onsens before and if Sousuke was taking him then it was bound to be somewhere extravagant. One of the posh places you would usually pass in a car eyeing it in wonder but because it's too expensive it was never the type to visit.

"What do you say?"

Nitori's hand traveled down and stroked the skin on the inside of Sousuke's exposed thighs. "That sounds nice..."

Sousuke moved his leg away as it tickled and chuckled. "Oh do try to sound a bit more pleased. Ai I'm trying here."

"I know, I know you are. I'm happy and I just want to spend time with you." Nitori moves his hand right back to where it was again on Sousuke's thigh.

Sousuke felt the rare blush blossom on his cheeks.

"Can we go to the ones where they have white monkeys? I've always wanted to see those," Nitori asks somewhat timidly. He doesn't really ask much from Sousuke cost wise. But really it made Sousuke thrilled.

"Sure, if there is a specific one you want to go then that's fine. But... just promise me one thing Ai," Sousuke stops Nitori's hand from travelling any further. The hand that Sousuke had twined in Nitori's hair had slipped down to catch his chin, a thumb brushed across Nitori's bottom lip in gentle warning. They both now met each others eyes and Sousuke's expression was nervous.

"Yes?" 

"I don't want you to run away-"

Nitori's brow knitted. "I'm not going to"

"Ai you say that but you just might try and if you do that other people will get involved. You can't go running around with untrustworthy people, they don't know you like I do Ai and they could hurt you. I can protect you, stay with me. I'll make sure you're well kept and loved. Our trip will be fun... please don't go off leaving me."

It sounded like Sousuke was nearly begging for him to stay. Nitori wasn't going anywhere- Sousuke had grown on him too much over time. Even though he missed life before where he was busy Nitori knew it wasn't that great of a life. He really was better off here. Sousuke had been right all along.

"I promise, I won't leave you. Ever Sousuke." Nitori's voice revealed the truth of his statement.

Hearing those words were enough to make Sousuke want to die happy right now. He pulled Nitori in closer so he can bury his nose into Nitori's silver mop of hair and contently sighs. He hasn't been this delighted in so long. Sousuke had been waiting for this day for years. It finally happened, Nitori wanted to belong to him fully.

He was his.

Without realising Sousuke stroked the back of Nitori's hair very possessively. He was grinning into it now, Sousuke had done it. He'd beaten that troublesome former friend of his and won Nitori's heart. Rin couldn't have all his cake and eat it. The same person could not always be the winner someone else had to win for a change. This was such a special moment- Sousuke thought he may tear up. He was so very broken and the voice in his head was wrong. Nitori could- no he would fix it. He'll heal him because he was staying.

_"He's staying, you hear that? He's here. Ai's never going to leave me."_

Nitori could feel Sousuke's happy grin against his skin. "Thank you."

The two lay there in comfortable peace for a bit. Sousuke, now at peace, drifted in and out of sleep, until he felt Nitori extricate himself from between his arms. Nitori then maneuvered him, so that Sousuke found himself lying on his back.

Sousuke watched curiously as Nitori pushed his shirt up. He arched his back slightly to assist him in this. Nitori crawls on top of his waist so that he's got his legs on either side and he travelled his hands along Sousuke's toned gut. 

Nitori's slender fingers traced feathery trails up the center of Sousuke's torso. He drew languid circles around taut pectorals, pulling a string of soft sighs from Sousuke. Then Nitori lifted his head and laid a ring of gentle kisses around his flat belly. With the kissing going up further Nitori rolled off Sousuke's vest and had it discarded somewhere on the floor. Nitori ended up also abandoning his own which left them both in their bottoms.

After doing this he returned his head to its previous resting place, Sousuke's stomach and looked up.

Blue eyes met and married teal.

Neither of them say anything as they knew what was to come next. Sousuke didn't reject Nitori when his small hands fidgeted around with the hem of his sweats and began rolling them down nervously. Sousuke followed Nitori's movements and tugged Nitori out of his boxers. He shuffled them from around his lithe waist- Nitori had to get on his knees to help pull them off before resting himself back down again. 

At this move, Sousuke broke the silence by clearing his throat. From the look on Nitori's face it was obvious he was pleased Sousuke was wearing nothing underneath.

Under Nitori's appreciative gaze, he felt himself flush all the way down into his chest. Part of it was embarrassment at being so clearly revealed, but there was another part of it that was pride. Out of all the punters Nitori had dealt with out there on the streets of Tokyo there was only two guys he had ever fully shown himself to. The first he gave himself to; openly and fully only to have that thrown back in his face due to neglect. This one who was caring, quite scary sometimes but kind at heart who has been in love with him since high school.   
  
Biting his lip hard Nitori decided it was okay and it was time to give himself away again. This time to the right person. 

The flesh of their stomachs brushed, Sousuke's already proud cock and Nitori's quickly rousing one rubbed, the fabric of Sousuke's briefs a maddening barrier. Nitori felt Sousuke's strong arms slip around him; heated hands slid down his back, large palms traveled the round curve of his ass and cupped it lovingly.

Sousuke felt Nitori's lean arms lift and encircle his neck, pulling him gently forward as he softly nipped at his lower lip. Sousuke had not even been aware he was still biting it until he felt Nitori tenderly worry it out from beneath his teeth with soft lips. As their kiss deepened Sousuke felt Nitori's hands move from the back of his head, sliding forward and cradling his jaw between them. As Nitori pulled away from his hungry mouth, swept soft lips up to an ear and whispered in a single hot breath:

"Sousuke"

Sousuke was amazed at how much meaning Nitori could impart to a single word. When he said his name like that, a particular thrill filled him. The sensation of it dripped like heated honey, down his spine and straight into his cock. Nitori's mouth moved again and now whispered kisses down his throat. Sousuke tipped his head back to give better access and a heated moan escaped him, as one of Nitori's hands drifted down to rub the thick shaft still trapped beneath the fabric of his briefs.

"Shit... Aiichirou" 

Nitori flustered at the usage of his full name. It sent butterflies swarming in his stomach. The hands kneading Nitori's ass suddenly gripped more fervently.

The next time Sousuke said his name, it was as a question asked out of surprise.

"Aiichirou?"

Meanwhile, Nitori knelt down between Sousuke's open legs. Big blue eyes regarded Sousuke with a seldom revealed softness but still Nitori said nothing; he just shook his head, his blush increasing slightly on already heated cheeks.

Long fingers hooked over the edge of Sousuke's briefs. Sousuke lifted his hips slightly as Nitori more confident now- carefully slid them down, releasing his straining erection.

"Ai?" Sousuke asked one more time.

The question came out half gasped when Nitori's hand encircled his length at its base. Sousuke reached out one of his large hands and gently took Nitori's chin, lifting it. Nitori dipped his head, turning it to the side and placed a kiss in the heart of Sousuke's palm. Then with his free hand he gently but firmly gripped Sousuke's wrist and once again moved his hand to his side.

His eyes never left Sousuke's.

Sousuke couldn't remember the a time ever Nitori had been so open with him, nor could he remember when he had last felt as turned on as he did in this instant. His dick was weeping now and he gasped again as Nitori mouth encircled its head. A skilled tongue swirled over the tip and teased his slit. Nitori's eyes left Sousuke's just briefly as he lifted Sousuke's shaft and ran his tongue down its sensitive underside and then dropped lower to salve Sousuke's tender heavy sac.

"Fuck, Ai" He moaned as Nitori continued to attend to him.

Nitori moved his mouth up and licked Sousuke's cock again, running his tongue over its whole length. His hand began to stroke the instant he moved back and took as much of him into his mouth as he could without gagging. Then Nitori raised his gaze to meet Sousuke's once again. He bobbed his head up and down, lips curled and glistening with spit as he urged his throat to loosen and took his cock deeper into him. This intimate and prolonged eye contact was something that Sousuke craved, but that Nitori could rarely tolerate. The sight of Nitori's adorable eyes looking up at him as he sucked was almost in itself enough to make Sousuke come.

"Oh shitting hell..." Sousuke panted. "Ai... fuck..."

Nitori slipped off Sousuke's cock. The moment Sousuke's mouth was free, Nitori leaned in and laid claim to it. Their lips stayed joined as Sousuke slid back onto the bed, his broad shoulders eventually coming to rest against the wall at its head.

Nitori crawled up following him.

Still kissing, Sousuke wrapped a strong arm around Nitori and pulled him to him and then with him as he leaned over. His hand fumbed for the drawer of his nightstand; long fingers searching for that magic bottle. Once he'd found it, Sousuke straightened and then loosened his hold on Nitori just long enough to flip the lid and anoint his fingers with an ample amount of lube. Then he pulled them both backwards until he felt the solidity of the wall behind him once more.

Nitori straddled Sousuke's thighs and stood up on his knees and leaned forward, bracing his hands on Sousuke's shoulders.

Sousuke could feel Nitori's own shaft, slick with want, and the heated skin of his torso as he pressed against him. Sousuke's dry hand palmed his low back, while the dripping fingers of his other sought entrance. A long finger traced Nitori's already twitching pucker before slowly pushing in.

He grunted at the sensation of penetration. It'd been so damn long.

"Ai you sure you want to do this?" Sousuke wasn't sure he could bare it if Nitori regretted everything they'd done the next morning. 

Nitori nods, he's so sure. "Yeah, I'm sure. Please... just hurry."

Sousuke laughs softly at his neediness. He wanted to tease Nitori but he felt it would be a bit mean since its their first time. 

"Alright, I'm gonna open you up-" 

Sousuke, even in his eager need, still waited for Nitori to adjust, then he began to slowly slide his finger in and out. After what seemed like an eternity to Sousuke, a low mewl alerted him Nitori had had enough and was ready.

"So needy, so damn spoilt." 

"It's your fault..."

Smirking Sousuke reached for the lube again and generously anointed his cock. He watched, breathless, as Nitori positioned himself over his shaft and settled back, slowly taking him in. He saw a brief look of pain etched on Nitori's little face- worried Sousuke rubbed his side with one hand while the other kept his cock in place. With Nitori being so tight Sousuke guessed Nitori hadn't been fucked in such a long time. Secretly it thrilled him shamelessly. To him he was replacing Rin's cobwebs and marking Nitori as his own. 

Sousuke held his dick as Nitori descended; then, he allowed himself to fall back once more as he reveled in the silky heat of his Nitori's interior. He remembered Nitori said he was clean and didn't really care much for condoms. Nitori made it clear he wasn't leaving so they weren't needed. 

"We're not using...?" Nitori looked worried for a second.

Pecking him and then pulling away, Sousuke gives him a reassuring look. "We're clean- if you're not bothered after we're finished I'll throw you in the shower."

Nitori snorts and then panted slightly at the exertion of taking Sousuke in but he did not stop until his ass rested in Sousuke's lap. Once this was accomplished, he began to move his hips, using Sousuke's shoulders for support, flexing skilled muscles around him as he moved, first tentatively and then faster.   
  
Sex wasn't new to Nitori- he just hadn't had it in quite some time. But it felt nice to have a change of scenery for once, a different cock and a new pair of much nicer broader shoulders to cling on to while he thrusted in and out. So much better than Rin- bigger and thicker. Oh Nitori didn't think his insides would be the same after tonight. 

"By god you feel good, Ai." Sousuke's normally light voice had grown husky, weighted by the power of the sensation.

As Nitori continued to ride him, Sousuke leaned forward slightly and ran his hand over the sweat-slicked chest before him. Agile fingers sought Nitori's nipples. Sousuke marveled at the feel of Nitori's balls against the skin of his low belly as the older of them lifted and settled. He leaned forward, mesmerized by the sight of Nitori's hard cock bouncing up and down in time with the pulse of narrow hips.

Nitori shifted his hands, setting them on Sousuke's chest and pushing him back. Sousuke grasped Nitori's hips and slid down until he was fully lying on the bed. Once Sousuke was reclining, Nitori leaned over and teased Sousuke's own harden buds with his tongue. He felt Sousuke's back arch beneath him, rising to meet his mouth; Nitori's breath was coming in rasping gasps. Then he felt Sousuke's still lube-slick hand encircle his cock and begin to stroke him as Sousuke began to thrust his hips as well.

After a few minutes of Sousuke's stroking and bucking, Nitori was wantonly moaning. He lifted his head from Sousuke's chest where his forehead was resting against it, and captured Sousuke's mouth. Sousuke responded eagerly and his hips slowed in their pulse. His hand, however, picked up its motion.

Groaning, Nitori tore his mouth away from their kiss.

"So-Sousuke-I'm gonna-" He rasped.

Sousuke decided he loved Nitori's voice when his passion ran high. "I want you to come, Ai."

"T-This is supposed to be for you!" Nitori half-gasped, half-growled, his body pitched forward as his release drew near.

"This  _is_  for me, Aiichirou," Sousuke panted back. He ran his free hand through Nitori's sweaty hair as his other continued to stroke. Within moments, his stomach was drenched with his beloved's seed. As soon as Nitori's shuddering had subsided, Sousuke wrapped his arms around him.

"That was... amazing." He pants at the same time he gratefully collapsed into Sousue's embrace.

"Mmm, sure was." Sousuke murmured happily into Nitori's thin salty neck. "You're great... I knew you'd be great."

Sousuke skillfully repositioned them so that now Nitori was on his back. He felt Nitori's lean legs become pliant. He lifted them up, setting Nitori's calves against his shoulders as he wrapped long arms around tightly muscled thighs, pulling Nitori to him, allowing him deeper penetration.

"Oh my god... Sou-"

Nitori worried about his sore shoulder for a moment but it appeared Sousuke was too far in to even care about that. 

This was far from over. Sousuke resumed his pace, leaning over and dipping his head down occasionally to catch a kiss or a growl. Before long, his own release beckoned.

Nitori sensed Sousuke's impending climax and could tell he was struggling to hold back, not wanting their union to end. He began to clench around Sousuke, urging him towards the precipice. The beautiful friction of this against his prostate sent another wave of pleasure coursing through Nitori.

"Ah-uh-Sou-!" Nitori arched into the bliss.

Sousuke erupted, adding his own fire to Nitori's internal blaze.

Now as Sousuke's exhausted body continued to tremble even after his cock became quiet. He released Nitori's legs as his arms suddenly felt drained of all strength. Nitori slowly slid his legs down but he quickly wound them around Sousuke's hips, locking him against him, keeping Sousuke ensconced in his flesh.

 As Sousuke moved as if to withdraw, but the instant he did, he felt Nitori's legs tense around him. He collapsed gratefully upon the man beneath him and felt Nitori's lean arms draw around him, gathering him in. 

"Oh Sousuke" Nitori sighs. 

Pushing Nitori down properly beneath him they end their steamy session there in a sweet embrace. The sheets are on the floor, the one that was lining the mattress is disheveled and saturated with semen. As Nitori moves a little he can actually feel it seeping out of his backside. It's squidgy too and it's making him cringe. 

"Sousuke can we... I can feel your spunk literally dribbling out of me," Nitori gives him a harder pat on the back as a signal to move. 

Sousuke laughs at the disgust which leeks into Nitori's tone. "Alright, alright. Come on then let's get us cleaned up."

Nitori is picked up this time by Sousuke like a child by the waist. As they leave the room Nitori notices just how awful the bed sheets are and gives Sousuke a nudge on the backside with his foot. 

"Please don't tell me we're sleeping on those sheets..." 

"Nah-" assures him Sousuke. "Your room tonight." 

Somehow Nitori didn't think they'd be getting much sleep tonight. It was going to be a long, very long night. 


	12. Chapter 12

Momo sighed to himself.

Thank god he was almost home now. His shift over at the bar he was now working at really did suck the energy out of him and even he was the type of guy who could keep running on steam for hours before feeling a tad bit tired. Then again he has worked for almost twelve and half hours from afternoon onwards. All the punters that were in tonight were rowdy and Momo almost had a fight on his hands. He was just relieved the door men could swoop in before things got too rough.

So far working there was alright. Although Momo hoped he could find something else one day. He was just grateful he didn't have to sell himself anymore. It was annoying because a few of the guys he'd been with recognised him working behind the bar. So Momo tried to lay low but security were strict in his place so nothing ever went too far.

How he longed to graduate and just head back home to Iwatobi. Momo missed his family at heart. His stupid older brother who had cut him off- his kid sister who never shut up and his rowdy parents. He smiled at the thought of them, Momo always liked to keep his hopes up.

Adjusting his rucksack with a yawn Momo tucked his hands into his pockets and glanced up at the murky night sky with sad eyes. Sometimes he did feel disgusting about what he did back then. All the gross dirty young and old men he had to bed just so that he could keep a roof over his head. Whenever he spoke to his brother on the phone Seijuurou would ask- always ask about how he was even making money if he wasn't working. Momo struggled with his lies and in the end had to tell him. Seijuurou hadn't been happy at all and infact even told Momo just how repulsed he was for selling himself. Momo felt filthy about himself and quite ashamed.

To hear it come out of his older brother's mouth hurt the most. He found him 'dirty' and it made Momo feel so dejected like he was nothing. He valued his brother so much- everything his brother thought and to be told that by him. It was degrading, it was horrible.

Just as he rounded the corner to his apartment he noticed a figure waiting outside. Momo narrowed his eyes at whoever this was and kept his head down lower. He hoped nobody remembered him and found out where he lived. After all this was his home and he didn't want creeps coming back for second helpings. Especially not after such a long day of work. Momo didn't want any 'overtime'. 

As he tried doing his best to ignore the stranger he was instantly taken back when they gripped his arm and Momo shouted for him to let him go. 

"Get the hell of me!" He shouts. "Hey-"

"Its me you idiot!"

Hes dragged into a spot where there is better light and sees that its only Rin Matsuoka. Momo's eyes are wider than saucers and he gapes. "Oh my god... its you! Rin-senpai! It's been... years! Holy shit."

Rin is nodding along and Momo chuckles at how silly he acted just now. "Sorry-sorry uh I thought you were some weirdo or something. Are you stopping by?"

"Yeah. I need you to cut the bullshit and tell me where Ai is." Rin says darkly. 

Momo cocks his head at Rin furrowing his brow. "What? Uh I thought he was with you?"

"Why would he be? He fucking dumped me. Where is he? You better not be covering up for him!"

"N-No! I haven't seen him for months... I thought after our stupid fight that he might have gone back to you!" Momo cries worriedly. Oh god now he feels bad and is starting to panic. "I mean we... we had an argument really at the most but... I didn't think he would just vanish like that."

Rin arches a brow at Momo suspiciously. He isn't very impressed and quite frankly he's getting tired of Momo already. 

Momo nearly chokes when Rin grasps his collar roughly and pulls him along into the shabby apartment complex. 

* * *

 A beer is passed to Rin over the coffee table and happily he takes it. Momo cracks open his own and begins to down it. Rin cheekily looks around Momo's living room deciding if sitting on the floor there is really the best option since the place is a total dump. He does his best not to cringe at the passing of some weird lizard in its tank stacked up upon another three of them over by the corner. Its wrong gross- so wrong. He can't imagine Nitori even living in a place like this. 

"So about Ai... when was the last time you saw him?"

Momo shrugs and uses his sleeve to wipe his mouth. "Um probably around four months ago now"

Rin casts him a very unpleased look. "You left it that long?"

"Like I said! I thought Nitori-senpai was with you... I didn't know. I was busy with my new job and I just assumed that he was with someone else. I didn't mean to kick him out I swear-I swear I didn't! I was just in a shitty mood..." He even put his hands into a plead sign too. Rin rolled his eyes at him and glances elsewhere. 

"Mmm" He hums but he doesnt sound convinced. That reminds him. 

Rin clears his throat evenly and starts to crack open his own beer. "I saw your brother while I was back in Iwatobi. He told me you were having financial problems a while ago- was Ai too?"

He turns back to Momo who looked almost embarrassed yet even a tad ashamed for some reason. That made Rin more concerned and he gives Momo a kick with his foot underneath the table. 

"Uh... well I..." He grumbles.

"Momo" Rin hisses sharply. "What happened? You better fucking-"

Momo was becoming irritated himself  and slams down his can. "Yeah! Okay yes. Both us were struggling to make ends meet... so we uh."

"You what?" Rin pressures.

He couldn't take it anymore. Momo drops on to his back and covers his face with his hands. He's too full of shame to even want to tell Rin. 

"Momo!"

So he eventually bursts with "We were picking up guys for money!"

Rin could have sworn his body turned to ice inside. He felt every part of himself freeze up at this news and his throat went stiff. 

"Me and Nitori-senpai were sleeping with other men... there was no other way. I knew a guy from Shibuya who had ties and he helped us. I know its... it's gross and you can't picture Nitori-senpai... I mean you don't want to picture him... what I'm trying to say is... we have no other way. I'm so sorry."

Fuming. 

Rin is absolutely fuming. "Goddamit I wanted you to take care of you! You fucking idiot!"

"I know! I thought I could but things didn't work out! We ended up broke after a break in... some guys... it doesnt matter anymore. Rin-senpai I think Nitori-senpai is missing... maybe he's been kidnapped."

He's shaking his head in stress and closes his eyes before he ends up breaking Momo's face. This can't be real. 

"We gotta call somebody. I'll ring the police now and we can file a report together." 

As Momo gets ahead with doing that dialing the emergency number on his phone. Rin is left hunched over the table with a beer in his hand trying not to clench the life out of it. He doesnt know what to say. He's revolted- traumatised by the thought of his beautiful boyfriend doing lewd acts in order for money. 

If Nitori needed the money then he didn't understand why he just didn't get in contact. Rin would have happily transferred hell- even paid off Nitori's school debt if he wanted him to. He loved Nitori so much it hurt. Now this news just topped it off. 

One thing was for certain right now he had to push those nasty thoughts aside and deal with the present because right now his boyfriend was missing. 

"Oi Momo" 

As Momo is talking to one of the officers he looks over to Rin who has his hand out of the phone. 

"Pass it"

They were going to work together and bring Nitori home.

* * *

Sousuke kept his promise and took them both away on a short break to Hokkaido.

They didn't have much time since he would have to return to Tokyo for work purposes. But after another strict talking to Nitori was more than good- he was brilliant and did as he was told. Nitori didn't try to run away either.

At first Sousuke was reluctant to have Nitori in his car. He kept Nitori's wrists bound but eventually during a few hours in on their journey Sousuke took the binds off  so he could stretch after sitting with them attached for so long.

Nitori was very well behaved when they arrived at the inn. He didn't shout, scream or fight Sousuke and simply obeyed. It felt strange for Nitori to be out in the open air again after months of being shut inside. He'd missed the cool breeze against him, the rustle of trees and sky. All the things Nitori took for granted once came back to him for a short time. He treasured each moment. 

Sousuke made sure they arrived at night so that it was quieter giving Nitori little to no choice to see if he tried running away. The inn was practically in the middle of nowhere, it was big, traditional and beautiful but Nitori wouldn't know where to run to. There was no one around apart from the clerk behind the desk and even she didn't pay them much attention. She logged them in and robotically handed Sousuke over the keys.

Their weekend was heavenly. It was peaceful filled with plenty of good sex, delicious food and Nitori absolutely loved their private onsen out back. It was just what they needed. A good break away from everything.

Nitori sighed and opened his eyes in the dim light of the bedroom. The first thing he noticed as his vision adjusted was that Sousuke was no longer lying beside him. His heart clenched at this absence. Nitori pushed himself up and his sore, sleeping muscles suddenly awakened as well. He exhaled a shaky sigh and ran his long fingers through his shaggy silver bangs.

He noticed a glass of water and some analgesic sitting there also in front of some old vase. They'd had another rough night rutting again.

Blushing Nitori smiled at Sousuke's thoughtfulness. He took the pills and downed the water. He glanced at the clock on the wall and he saw it was now early afternoon. Nitori let out a soft breath and flopped back down again. His backside still throbbed- Nitori winced at the pain and rolled over carefully to his side.

He wondered where Sousuke had gone off to. Nitori yawned and closed his eyes again, there wasn't anything else to do apart from sleep. Their room was a nice luxurious thing with all the facilities they needed. Sousuke had upgraded to surprise him since Nitori was the one who originally picked the last room. This one had its own private onsen just through the living room and out back. It was a gorgeous spring with delicious salts and all the privacy they needed.

Another content sigh escaped him and just as Nitori was choosing to doze off his attention was stolen by the door unlocking. The jarring of keys and its handle squeaking caused Nitori to sit up. Sousuke came through the door with the most angered expression Nitori had seen since he tried escaping. He suddenly felt very afraid and it made Nitori budge over to the other side of the bed just incase Sousuke lashed out.

Not that Soususuke did, he was still muttering under his breath and began grabbing his clothes he had left around the room. Nitori continued to keep his eye on Sousuke prance around the room like a mad man. Then Nitori watched him grab his travel bag and began throwing things into it quickly.

"S-Sousuke?"

Nitori pulls the covers close up to his chin and crunches his toes tightly. He doesn't want to ask too much incase it annoys Sousuke. Barely even acknowledging Nitori, Sousuke trips up almost over his shoes there on the floor but luckily he has his support against the wall so he doesn't fall. Angrily he kicked the shoes sending them across the room and curses.

Nitori winces at the clatter. He wondered though if he should try helping Sousuke but maybe it would just annoy him.

"We're leaving. Get up and get dressed." Sousuke orders in no more than a hiss.

Now Nitori knew he shouldn't ask. He can clearly see Sousuke is a ticking time bomb ready to explode, he's so curious though and he does anyway. "Why?"

Well that was it. Sousuke grips the bag tightly and throws in the next t-shirt furiously. "NOW AI!"

"But Sou-" Nitori squealed when Sousuke suddenly erupted into a completely new man- a terrifying one who launched the hefty bag right at him. Bracing himself Nitori flinched fearfully when it bounced right over him and hit the wall across the room. Clothes poured out of the bag on the floor in a pile.

That outburst caused silence to take over and it seemed like an eternity. Sousuke and Nitori were staring at each other wide eyed in shock. Sousuke reached a hand although nothing- no words were able to form when he tried speaking and Nitori shot out of that bed at top speed. In his briefs too, not that he cared but Nitori leeched himself to the door handle in the matter of seconds. Sousuke woke up out of his trance when he realised Nitori was trying to make a break for it.

He ran to the door to grab hold of Nitori who had the door open and Sousuke slammed it shut with a fist. The slam made both of them flinch since the thing almost fell off its hinges.

Nitori was terrified he had never seen this side of Sousuke before, everything was nice so far and Sousuke wasn't being himself. Sousuke had Nitori by the waist and pushed him against the door. Both of them were panting hard, Nitori avoided Sousuke's eyes, he was so scared.

"Shit... oh Ai I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I shouldn't have..." He puts a hand through his hair and shamefully hung his head, shaking it. Sousuke couldn't believe he did that. He didn't mean to. He couldn't control himself and that worried him. Sousuke would never initially try to hurt Nitori.

Slowly Sousuke clasped both of Nitori's cheek in his hands and tilted Nitori's head upwards. He couldn't look at him and that broke Sousuke's heart. After everything they'd done together. All that progress he'd earned gaining Nitori's affection only for it to flop over one stupid overreaction. Unable to take it anymore Sousuke threw his arms around Nitori's small frame, gently squeezing him and rocking them together.

"Ai... I wouldn't hurt you. I would never. I love you, god I love you so much."

Nitori knew he loved him deeply. So he tried brushing what just happened off and shakily brought his arms around Sousuke's lower waist. It would be okay.

"I know... I know you wouldn't." He mumbles into him. Nitori hates how his voice betrays him, Sousuke loves him for goodness sake so why the doubt.

Sousuke breaks their embrace so he could take Nitori by the hand and lead them both to the futon where they sat down on it. Sousuke squeezed Nitori's hand bringing Nitori to glance over to him. Sousuke looked anxious, terrified from his actions and Nitori could see he was sorry. It was all so sudden though.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault Ai it's just today... today isn't going right." Sousuke says with a sigh. "Everything... it isn't how I planned."

"Plans change, I don't care. Sousuke I'm happy and this is enough for me." Nitori squeezes his hand back and Sousuke looks over to him. Nitori is smiling softly.

Looking at Nitori's shining eyes, however, Sousuke understood it was different for him. Nitori didn't know anything what was going on and why they had to pack up so fast. He couldn't find out.

Not wanting to dampen the lovely sparkle in Nitori's gaze, Sousuke feigned a smile of his own and nodded. "Yeah. I know Ai."

"We... are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Sousuke grumpily hummed under his breath. He liked it when Nitori took control sometimes, mothering him and pestering him with questions. It made a change since he didn't really have anyone doing that to him before he came along. Not even his own mother since she was hardly concerned much for him. His father was out of the picture.

"It's just work that's all. Some people can't do their job properly, things have escalated and now we're in a rut. It'll be alright though." He lied.

Although unsure Nitori took everything Sousuke said with a pinch of salt. He didn't pressure him for anymore answers and they left it at that. Sousuke felt so ashamed of his actions he begins rubbing the back of his neck wondering how to change the topic from here. He looks over at Nitori in the corner of his eye from top to bottom which is then that he remembers. 

"Hey... hows your body? We were pretty rough last night."

Nitori doesn't think he's any worse than the usual. 

"Stiff but better."

"Did you take the medicine I left out for you?" Sousuke asks.

"Yes. Thank you." Nitori replied closing his eyes as Sousuke hand ran absently through his bangs.

"Heh, you're so good. Will you be okay bathing yourself and getting ready while I pack?"

"Yeah I'll be fine Sousuke. I can manage." Nitori tipped his head back and opened his eyes. He studied Sousuke's stern face and smiled at his worried expression.

"Okay" He says warily and gets up to start repacking again. Sousuke picks up the bag from the floor just as he's putting in everything again, as he does Sousuke remembers something he needs is missing. "Ah yeah, Ai will you grab my jacket in the other room and I think I left my other jeans in there too."

Without a word Nitori just does as he's told off into the lounge he went. It was such a gorgeous room with the furnishings along with the polished ornaments on the wall joined by pieces of art. Nitori takes a minute to admire them before noticing the jacket and jeans Sousuke was talking about sprawled there on the sofa. They'd been giddy the night before on it. Nitori even saw his other t-shirt was there too so he collected that aswell. He got his t-shirt then picked up the jacket and then the jeans flopping them over his arm. That's when a sudden 'plop' on the ground caught his attention.

Nitori looks down and just by his foot he sees what appears to be Sousuke's phone. His body froze in that instant. 

It was a new phone, a nicer one too compared to the other Nitori shattered months ago. Sousuke never had it around him since but there it was. He bit his lip hard wondering whether he should return it to Sousuke or keep hold of it. But even if he kept it Nitori wouldn't know the password just like last time. Right now all he had to do was try it and dial for help. He could be free person again. 

He bent down to pick it up and looked the phone over. It wasn't damaged, no scratches or dents which was a good sign. Nitori dabbed at the home button- just as he thought the thing was password protected. Scoffing to himself Nitori rolls his eyes and aimlessly just tries a combination. He chooses his birthday and to his surprise it worked.

His eyes almost fell out of their sockets. 

It worked. He was in! 

Unsure what to do Nitori glances back at the door to see if Sousuke wasn't watching him and luckily he wasn't there. Nitori can't help but be nosey so he looks through the phone as fast as he can. It was mostly business emails, private confidential information and Nitori found things out he didn't know about Sousuke's work. Things Sousuke avoided telling him for some reason. His father's company wasn't a dodgy business but Sousuke never liked talking about family much or the business. 

Randomly he chooses the gallery- it felt so long since he'd used a phone. Sousuke's was new on the market but thanks to the television he'd bought him Nitori kept on track with the latest apps and devices. Now the gallery sent shivers down his spine. 

"What..." 

Every single picture was of him. 

Pictures from his social media accounts back when he had access. The group pictures with friends in school but those had their faces blotched out with stickers. Nitori shook his head- picture after picture was of him and no one else. He gasped and put a hand over his mouth when he finally saw the nude pictures he'd sent Rin. The one where he was red in the face and playing with his cock had Nitori feeling filthy for the first time since he used to sell himself. He felt so gross. Sousuke had been looking at it- he knew and Nitori had been fucking him. 

That must mean Sousuke also hacked his accounts and went through his phone because his phone was the only place he had his dirty pictures. That meant Sousuke had read the messages between him and Rin. Nitori's brows drew together and he scowled at himself in lewd form. He was so, so angry. Sure he knew Sousuke had an obsession but this was too far. It was disgusting.

Nitori already felt the tears burning in his eyes but he couldn't cry, Sousuke would see and he'd ask until he got it out of Nitori. 

For a second Nitori wondered if he should bother continuing to look through the rest. He'd made it this far but it hurt. Nitori hated now believing that Sousuke wasn't right. His gut told him to look further so he did, Nitori went into Sousuke's emails and this irking feeling inside of him told Nitori to put Rin's name down. Nothing appeared.

So Nitori tried a few of the chat apps and the last one which is the one he used to use with Rin. Sousuke had Rin down but for some reason his name was blocked. Nitori tapped on the conversation only to scroll through their chat log.

_I still haven't heard back from Ai._

_Sousuke I might be coming back next month for a break. Coach is wearing me out and I think Gou needs me for stuff._

_It would be nice to start talking again, y'know being friends again. Properly._

_Even after everything that's happened Sou you're still sorta my best friend._

_Yeah well when you've read this... reply asshole._

That was the last message. 

Nitori frowned at it. Rin was waiting for him. His boyfriend or former boyfriend was waiting for him. 

He scrolls up further more to see another message and this one crushes his soul.

_Why do you keep ignoring me Sou? I don't get it._

_Did I piss you off or something? I'm sorry._

_I just need someone to talk to... Ai's left me man. I really love him, I don't understand why he would suddenly break up with me. All I wanted to do is make a life for us after I finish up here. Shit Sou... I can't stop crying. I've been crying for fucking hours and hours. He was my goddamn first. Have you ever felt this way about anyone? You know... where you love someone so much and you can't breathe. It hurts to breathe. I don't know what I'm going to do anymore. At first I was doing the Olympics for my father but now... not anymore. It's Ai._

_It'll **always**  be Ai._

_Text me back yeah? I really just... need to talk. Please._

Nitori couldn't hold back the tears. He cries silently- as Nitori does he holds his stomach and wheezes a muffled sob out in his hand. Rin loved him! He never stopped loving him and this was solid proof. Nitori slowly turned still in such a state of shock to the door and he cannot believe that man who he coddled up to for the past few months did this. It was bad enough Nitori had his freedom stripped away from him but to keep this from him. Then to lie about a break up. 

His heart was torn into pieces. After everything he'd trusted Sousuke believing he was safe and that he was telling the true. He'd let Sousuke put his hands all over him, inside of him and allowed himself to be loved by Sousuke. 

Nitori had never broken up with Rin at all.

It was all down to Sousuke. 

Everything was a lie and Rin was coming back to Japan. 

"Ai!" 

The call of his name made him snap out of his numb state and remembering what he'd come into the room for originally. Nitori made sure Sousuke's phone was turned off just before shoving it back into the jacket pocket. He braced himself as he hurried into the bedroom where Sousuke just zipping the bag shut. Nitori doesn't look at him, he throws the jacket and jeans on the futon then storms into the bathroom slamming the doors shut.

He doesn't listen to Sousuke when he tries to ask him whatever he asks and locks the door behind.  

Sousuke hated it when Nitori locked him out but there wasn't any windows in the bathroom so it wasn't as if he could escape.

There was a knock at the door and Sousuke asking if he's okay.

If only he could disappear. 

He hated Sousuke now. 

_"I've been so stupid! I should have never taken up his offer that night... I should never have drank with him. I want Rin... I want to go home with Rin!"_

Nitori leans against it with tears streaming down his cheeks- he feels light headed and drops to his feet. He just sits there lifelessly staring at the ground completely ignoring "are you okay?" or the "Ai?"s sweetly calling for him. He hears footsteps of Sousuke walking away and when he does Nitori sighs greatly. He's finally left alone with his thoughts. 

* * *

Sousuke frowned at the door, knowing that he'd spoken the words to himself even though Nitori ignored him. That was strange- he'd been fine fifteen minutes ago, he let out an audible sigh of his own shaking his head with a rose brow. If it was over the lashing out from earlier Sousuke couldn't exactly take it back. He wished that he could but it happened. He'd said sorry and now Nitori would just have to deal with it.

"Well its not like he has any choice..." He says to himself quietly. 

His hand returned to the drawer's handle and he opened it further. Peering in, he located his spare pack and drew it out. A moment later a wisp of smoke curled up and dangled from the tip of his newly lit fag. 

_"You know he hates it when you smoke. Yet you're doing it anyway? You're such a dick."_

Sousuke snorted at the voice. 

"He isn't here" 

The little ritual of lighting up alone should have soothed him, but it didn't. Teal eyes darted over to the clock on the wall above the door. It was nearing to late afternoon now. Sousuke was itching to get home- Nitori didn't want to be around him right now and maybe rushing him out would just make things worse. 

 _"Whats wrong Sousuke? Aw... things not going your way hm? Ha. You're screwed now that the police have leaked out Ai as missing. I told you this silly scheme you cooked up wouldn't work."_  Sousuke bit down on his cigarette, grimacing at the bitter taste of tobacco inside of it. Anger was slowly rising up. 

"No-" He gritted out. "Everything will be fine. As soon as Ai gets his ass out of that bathroom I'm dragging him back home."

He's certain the menacing voice laughs at him. It echoes and it hurts Sousuke head. He clutches it making a yelping sound and almost has his cigarette dropping out of his mouth. He catches it in time but the pain worsens. 

_"You fool. You're telling me you'll be keeping Nitori locked away inside forever more now that the cops are on your tail?"_

"If thats what it takes... to keep him with me-" He manages out. "So be it. I don't care."

The pain begins to fade out making Sousuke feel numb but now okay enough to no longer nurse his poor head. He sits up properly on the futon straightening himself out. He blows another cloud of smoke waiting for the voice to return to him but it doesn't. 

Sousuke grits his fists tightly and in a fit of anger he pounds one against the nightstand causing the lamp to jolt. Its all too much- the news report in Tokyo stating how Nitori is missing and now the questioning. Sousuke knew he'd have to prepare himself for this because sooner or later it was bound to happen. Now it was time. 

He remembered the people involved- the cab driver who took them home that night, the barman and doorman outside. If any of those men tries prying their noses into his business Sousuke would easily take action and have them dealt with. Momo could be handled easily Sousuke wouldn't even need to hire anybody for that job. 

Stubbing out the cigarette in his ashtray he then stands and Sousuke aimlessly walks around the room in circles. He knows he's not well mentally and how he wouldn't look sane if Nitori opened the door finding him walking around strangely. 

_"I can't have him taken away from me! I can't let him leave me. God no... NO."_

At his breaking point Sousuke turns to the bag he packed venturing into it quickly. He doesn't think as he does this- nothing processes when he finds a small leather case he brought with him which he kept in a spare pocket of the bag inside. In it lay a pocket knife- his beautiful glimmering saviour which would help him. Always help him when he needed it most. 

It wasnt the first time he's used it and it probably wouldn't be the last either. Every wound this thing had caused was fatal but Sousuke made sure of it. Whoever got in his way- his father, Momotarou, a witness or even Rin. It didn't matter. He'd come too far for it all to end now. Sousuke has worked so hard to get Nitori under his wing, gain his trust and adoration. He couldn't just let it all piss away for nothing.

"I don't care what he wants..." He murmurs. 

The knife is back in its case away in the bag. The clock ticks by and Sousuke is fighting the urge not to break down the bathroom door. 

Sousuke sits on the futon crossed legs waiting for that door's handle to turn. He waited and goddamn waited for almost an hour until finally it began to turn. There was a click of the lock being swept away and slowly out came Nitori. He'd washed his hair by the look of it since it was all shaggy and damp- fringe stuck to his forehead. Nitori didn't look at him or even infact notice Sousuke when he came back into their bedroom. That grated Sousuke's nerves right away since his little lover couldn't even acknowledge his presence. 

Nitori shifted uncomfortably, his stomach grew tight, knowing what came next.

As Sousuke watched him pottering away around the room changing his clothes. He wasn't body shy usually but Sousuke noticed how Nitori kind of shied away from showing him his ass. Sousuke rolled his eyes at the way Nitori tried using the towel to conceal it and crudely jeered "Oh seriously Ai. I've had my tongue up there enough times..."

Just then he was sure Nitori narrowed his eyes at his comment since he head almost turned around but not fully. Still enough for Sousuke to catch that stink eye though.

Sousuke was getting so restless from being avoided and shunned that he eventually just crawled over to Nitori on his knees to where he was stood and pulled Nitori down by the waist. Nitori squeaked in surprise and started struggling in Sousuke's grasp as he shuffled them both back on the futon. 

"S-Sousuke!" He scolded. "What are you doing?! I'm-I'm trying to dry myself a-and you're-"

Nitori whelped at the harsh spank that landed on his backside. Sousuke wasn't giving in anymore to Nitori's bullshit and he was so done with trying to be gentle. He tossed Nitori on his back there so that Sousuke could linger above him scowling.

"I'm fed up to fuck of you pussyfooting around. I said I was sorry! What more do you want?!" He shouts. Nitori tries to stand up but Sousuke only drags him back down again easily. Nitori hates how he can't fight back- he can never win against Sousuke who juggles him around like a rag doll. 

"Get off me Sousuke! Get the hell-"

Since Sousuke ignored his cries Nitori became angry himself, so he roughly elbows Sousuke in the shoulder to try prying him away and was met such a pained gasp. Nitori knew that would hurt him but he did it anyway. When Sousuke was done clutching his sore shoulder Nitori almost regretted it when Sousuke saw red and this time he was given one of the most agonising whacks across the face ever. 

Big baby blue eyes met teal and both widened.

It echoed through the room. Both of them stopped for a second to process what had just happened. 

Now Nitori had been slapped by his mother once before for coming out as gay and then another much more horrible smack from his father. But never did they hurt and throb as badly compared to Sousuke's which almost tore his head off. It hurt so badly and Nitori was immediately drawing out tons of tears. 

He couldn't move. Nitori had no control over his body, to say or do anything. 

He was felt completely motionless.  

Sousuke said he would never hurt him. He's just hit him for goodness sake- hard. 

But Sousuke wasn't done with him yet and Nitori's tears didn't move him at all. He climbs over Nitori gripping his small shoulders shouting all kinds of nasty things at him. It's like a man Nitori didn't even know- this wasn't Sousuke. This was a demon. Something dark and twisted out of this world. 

The threats, slander and cruel words came out like vomit. Nitori didn't tune them all in- he couldn't and wouldn't. So he closed his eyes tightly not wanting to hear Sousuke's shouting any longer and a fist clamping a wad of his hair backwards dragged him back to reality. Sousuke pulled his head back so that he was looking the older man in the eyes. 

"You'll start doing as I fucking say from now on! You've been spoiled,  _so_  damn spoiled and now look at you! Just doing whatever the hell you want when you fucking want and leaving without giving me as much as a word!" He shouts. "I hate it! I hate your new little 'I don't give a fuck' attitude Aiichirou! From now on... I swear to god. I swear-" Nitori fearfully watched as Sousuke ripped off his belt from around his waist. He started to loudly sob his heart out, he didn't want to be beaten. Sousuke was taking it too far now! He even tried pushing Sousuke's hands away from the belt and crying out pleas but he failed and when Sousuke got it off he quickly curls the belt around his neck and adds pressure by tightening it. 

"You better start complying. I give the orders- not you. You'll speak when I say so, I'll touch you when I want to, I'll kiss you when I want to-" He draws closer towards Nitori as he venomously spits each word out. "I'll fuck you when I want to. Whether you like it or not. Remember... you're mine. You belong to me. Only... me." 

"S-Sousuke-" He whimpers pathetically. "Please stop-"

"I own you. Get it? I OWN YOU."

The room is filled with Nitori crying and Sousuke's heavy panting after that. He begins to calm down and when he is finally finished with what he has to say Sousuke gently removes the belt.

Nitori feels it slipping from around his neck he closes his eyes again as he bites his lip. He doesn't want to be alive anymore- thats it. Nitori couldn't take any more of this. Sousuke was nuts.

God he feels empty. He'd rather just die. 

After a few minutes of hearing from what sounded like Sousuke putting his belt back on by its jingle and some other noises such as zipping then a drawer shutting. He doesn't dare open his eyes again. He can't- Nitori rolls on his side and sniffles another small cry. 

"Theres no point just lay there crying. Ai please could you get dressed. Don't make this harder than it already is..." Sousuke exasperates. 

Nitori listens to the footsteps as he leaves the room. After Sousuke is finished with their packing and by the time he comes back to check on Nitori he groans aloud. He's still lay in his wet towel on the futon buried in the sheets hiding.  

"My patience is seriously wearing thin with you today... get up."

He knows Sousuke is fuming. Nitori can hear the traces of fury in his voice and he's certainly pushing his luck. 

Nitori blocks him out. He can him Sousuke alright but decides just not to listen to him. He's hurt enough already so anything else wouldn't matter. Sousuke ends up ripping the towel off of Nitori and throwing it across the room. Nitori doesn't fight him this time and lets Sousuke pull him upright into a sitting position. 

"So you want to be treated like a baby do you? Fine. I'll treat you like one."

Its embarrassing but Nitori says nothing when Sousuke dresses him. He doesn't even bother drying him properly and just allows Nitori to stay soaking wet. Nitori doesn't care. He gets another slap on the ass when he doesn't move his legs so that Sousuke can put on his underwear. It stung in the area where he hit him but he doesn't complain. Just goes with it.

Nitori didn't comb his hair when Sousuke told him to at least make an effort before they checked out. He leaves it scruffy and Sousuke hits him across the back of the head. Now  _that_  he didn't expect and Nitori winces from it. It hurt like absolute hell.

He looks up at Sousuke with such a deathly glare only to receive one back.

"If you don't hear you'll feel." Sousuke growls. "Come on- grab your jacket and lets go. For fuck sake."

Sousuke grabs the heavy travel bag over hitching it over his good shoulder. Nitori realised the other must still hurt not that he cared though. Sousuke made Nitori carry their jackets since it was quite a warm day to be wearing them. Nitori lingers behind Sousuke taking his sweet old time and Sousuke is moaning at him to hurry up. He doesn't understand what the hurry is over at all. 

* * *

 

When they get down to the reception Sousuke goes straight to the desk to sign them out and hand over the keys. Nitori is glancing around at all the deco and then he notices that he's carrying the same jacket Sousuke has his phone in. Nitori looks back at Sousuke and the old woman behind the desk- another receptionist must have taken over from the one they met during their arrival. She ends up keeping Sousuke chatting and despite being in a rush he politely listens but Nitori can see he's far from interested.

Nitori wonders how much time he had. 

He flickers his eyes back to Sousuke and slowly begins to walk backwards to the hallway they've just been through. Maybe he could make up some story about needing the bathroom. There had to be a spare somewhere. 

So he does Nitori turns his heels and races down that hallway for anywhere. Whether its the bathroom, a spare closet or anything. He's terrified because he knows Sousuke will go ballistic but he doesn't care. He just needs to make a phone call. Nitori no longer wants to live his life behind four walls in fear with Sousuke's disgusting hands all over him and him obeying like a pampered scared little dog. Hell no.

Nitori finds the toilets and instead of using the mens he goes into the womens. Sousuke would obviously follow him otherwise.

Nobody is in there when he enters and he runs into a cubicle locking it behind him. He sits on the toilet with his feet perched up and wastes no time going back into Sousuke's phone. His stomach does a flip of joy when he finds that its still in the pocket and goes back into it. 

He knew he should dial for the emergency hotline but Nitori had to hear Rin's voice one last time. He needed to so badly. 

Sousuke doesn't have Rin down as a contact on his phone and that leaves him trying to remember Rin's phone number. After attempted failed calls Nitori tries one last time and this time he gets the number right. 

It calls.

Nitori swallows and feels sweat begin to rise on his palms. He's so scared its been forever since... 

"Yo?"

Rin's voice.

Nitori was crying yet again. He'd cried his eyes out so much today but this time he was so glad. So incredibly happy.

"Hello? Sousuke-"

He had to say something. Anything. "R-Rin"

Just then the line went very quiet. Nitori hoped to the gods that Rin hadn't cut him off or he'd lost signal. 

Croakily he repeated, "Rin"

"A-Ai?"

At that he broke down. 

That was enough for him. Just to hear his name from Rin's loving voice. 

"Rin... Rin its me... I-I can't stay long but... please-" Nitori didn't even know what to say. His mind was blank. 

"Shit it is you... Ai! What are you... why are you calling from Sousuke's number?!"

"Please Rin you have to help me... Rin he's taken me and its been months... I'm so s-scared! I never broke up with you! It was him he kept me locked up in that room-" He said through breaths shakily. "I couldn't leave! I tried to escape and I couldn't..."

"None of that matters right now Ai-"

Nitori hiccups a sob and cries more. "Oh Ai... fucking hell. Please don't cry... stoppit! You're going to make m-me cry. Idiot!"

"I-I'm so sorry Rin... I'm sorry..."

"Hold on Ai. You have to stay calm... baby please try to stay calm."

 Nitori shook his head even though Rin couldnt see. He didn't understand there was no time to stay calm. "No I have to tell you!" He shouts. 

"You're telling me that all this time you've been stuck somewhere with Sousuke?"

"Yes! In his apartment... I don't know where it is and I don't know where I am now. We're away somewhere at some Inn in the countryside... I tried to get away once and he... Rin I've never been so scared." Nitori sobs quietly. He sniffled and he can hear Rin trying to hold it in on the other end. 

"Ai you've been so brave. Momo he's put a report out for you so the police are looking... I'll try to get this call tracked and-"

Just in the mid of everything Nitori could hear the door go. He gasped and draws himself up into a smaller ball there on the toilet seat. He puts his hands over the phone and Rin's still chatting away. He can hear Rin worriedly call out his name but Nitori remains quiet. 

Theres footsteps but Nitori isn't sure who's they are. He knows Sousuke is probably looking for him by now and that he should get back. He hears the door go again knowing that someone has walked out and he brings the phone back to his ear.

"I have to go... he's looking for me." He whispers.

"Ai you don't have to go anywhere with him! Stay where you are and keep on hold. I need to get to the police so we can find where you are!" 

Nitori was too afraid. Sousuke might hit him again or even worse. Nitori didn't want to think about it and he was becoming hysterical down the line. "I can't! I-I can't Rin! He'll hurt me again... Im too... I have to go back."

It sounded like goodbye and Rin couldn't deal with that. He tries haggling with Nitori to keep on the line but of course he can't. "Ai I promise I will find you, Ill fucking kill him. I can't believe he'd do this... I'm coming for you. One way or another Ai I will. Promise me one thing yeah?"

"Mhm"   
  
"Stay strong okay? Do whatever... fuck why am I saying this?! Ai just keep on hold... dammit!"

"I can't! Rin I have to go... I love you! I-I've always loved you." He croaks. "Always... I'm sorry."

"Ai wait just-"

He cuts Rin off. 

Nitori had to. 

It took all of his strength to stand up from that toilet seat and unlock the cubicle door. No one was in the bathroom after all and after putting the phone away Nitori washed his hands quickly incase Sousuke needs proof. Outside there is an old man buffering the flooring and a woman passes him with her child. Other than that there was no Sousuke. 

_"So thats why he's in a rush to leave this place... the police are searching for me!"_

Easily Nitori knows that he could run away but he doesnt. If anything he wants Sousuke's ass to get sent down for all the things he put him through and maybe even stick around to see Rin punch him one. Surprised Nitori sees that Sousuke is still talking away to the old woman and now a man behind the desk. He's laughing- as if he hadn't noticed. 

When he returns the old woman points at Nitori and Sousuke turns his gaze to him. Nitori feels a shudder electrify down his spine. Sousuke is smiling from whatever he was talking about them with but the look in his eyes said otherwise. Nitori wondered if he'd come looking for him and overheard his conversation with Rin. 

"Ah there you are" 

"Um, I had to use the bathroom." 

Sousuke rolls his eyes at Nitori and doesn't question it. He then stands up from leaning against the desk and heads over to Nitori putting a hand through his hair gently ruffling it. Nitori doesn't trust it even if the gesture is supposed to be loving and kind. Sousuke says and waves goodbye to the two old souls who bid him farewell back then they leave the Inn.

With the grovel of pebbles beneath his feet Nitori is trekking through the nervousness is brewing in his gut again. Sousuke is silent and doesn't look at him until they're back in his car. He hands back Sousuke his jacket which he takes throwing it over the backseat carelessly and begins to turn on the engine revving it into life.

Nitori spaced out so much he doesn't even see the hand that Sousuke waves infront of his space until he's being called for. He looks up at Sousuke who gives him such a disapproving expression. When Nitori didn't get what he was waiting for he sighs and says "Seatbelt. Get it on".

Taken by his tone Nitori can tell that he's still in bad books and it'll be like that for the rest of the day. So he does as he's told and puts his seatbelt on. He gives the Inn one last miserable glance and turns to look outside his window. He's leant against it for the remaining time of their journey not even sparing Sousuke a minute of his day. He's too sickened and furious to want to even as look at him.

Sousuke doesn't say anything and ignores Nitori. They stop at a petrol station to top up and before he gets out the car Sousuke does ask if Nitori wants anything- a drink or a snack. He's trying to make up and Nitori doesn't budge. He pretends to sleep and once Sousuke arrives back into his car he purposely knocks into Nitori to spite him. 

"I know you're not asleep... don't start trying to pull that shit with me Ai." He says as he's pulling his seatbelt around him. "It won't work. You are the one in the wrong today not me."

He's starting the car back up and Nitori wants to control his witty comebacks. He's really trying not to snap back at Sousuke but it doesn't work. 

"Shut up..." He mutters under his breath. 

Sousuke hears and Nitori sees how his hands clench the wheel. He thinks that he may get another slap so he frets with his shoulder up as a guard. Nothing came though. Sousuke begins moving the wheel and they drive off. 

The sound of the road lulls Nitori to begin slowly closing his eyes. He remembers the phone call he had with Rin and hopes wherever he is that he's getting help. A tug at his lips forms a small smile. Nitori knows Rin won't give up on him- he's not a quitter. He was going to fight this through and leave Sousuke no matter what. Rin was going to come for him. Things were going to be they way they used to only better. 

"Rin" Nitori huffed out in another quietly laboured breath.

 He was going to be saved. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Nitori was awoken by gentle shakes on his shoulder and as he opened his eyes he blinked away the sleep.

He's slow sitting up taking in his surroundings only to find that they're in some quite unfamiliar car park. Surely they couldn't be back in Tokyo yet and from the looks of things they weren't. They were in some dull rural area out in the open.

Nitori turned to look over at Sousuke who was yawning and stretching out his neck muscles from side to side. Nitori remembered everything that had happened that day and wondered if Sousuke was still mad at him. Nitori had fell asleep for the majority of the journey but truthfully just to get away from Sousuke if not physically then mentally would have to do.

Sleepily he looks over at the time by the wheel to see that its almost two in the morning. Nitori couldn't believe that he'd slept that long which that meant Sousuke must be tired from driving and they were probably grabbing a hotel for the night. Sousuke is taking his keys out of their jagged slot and the car's engine dies. Although he was careful not to be too rough with his actions.

Sousuke didn't want to scare Nitori anymore than he already had. He kept a good eye on him in the mirror who luckily wasn't paying him no attention anyway. Nitori is rubbing any of the grit from out of his eyes and yawns himself. He's so drained after today it had been such an emotional rollercoaster.

"Ai" comes a soft voice next to him.

Nitori doesn't dare look at Sousuke. He's still annoyed with what happened today and everything he's found out about Sousuke doing behind his back. All of the little lies he'd told him for months on end. He turns his head to the window keeping his attention on the passing traffic on the highway. But Sousuke's reflection in the window takes over and he's met with cold teal eyes again. There's no escaping him.

"I'm sorry about today... I shouldn't have put my hands on you like that. I also shouldn't have said those horrible things... you didn't deserve that."

He slipped his keys into the pockets of his trousers. Still he didn't take his eyes off Nitori once and then a sudden craving for a cigarette came when he felt his fingers brush against the newly unwrapped packet in his pants.

Sousuke really wanted to light one, wanting to get rid of the bottled fustration that filled it's self within him. But he didn't. He had to play this cool.

He rushed a hand throughout his hair giving it a quick squeeze or so in hope that it'd have some effect of release.

The older man had no idea where he should even begin now.

"Please look at me Ai," He says almost begging. "I know I messed up. I don't want to loose you... sometimes I can't control my anger. I have this problem, I don't like telling others and I really am trying to handle it. Fuck... Ai I'm so sorry-"

He suddenly makes the move of putting a hand on Nitori's shoulder and it causes him to flinch away with a muttered scared mewl. Sousuke looks from Nitori and slowly shifts his gaze to his hand where he stares at it in mild disgust. It breaks Sousuke heart that Nitori doesn't even want to be near him let alone have him touching him. He understands.

Sousuke moves back over to his own side of the car tapping his fingers on the wheel. Minute after minute went by until he couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"I was going to get us a room... it's so late." He says softly. "Do you want me to?"

Nitori shrugs. He had to give some kind of answer although a bed would be wonderful right now but he didn't really care. Even if they go back to Sousuke's apartment he'd be stuck in one anyway or worse- chained up. So it didn't make much of a difference.

"I'll get us one. There's no way I can keep driving anyway... I'm beat."

Opening the door he let himself out then headed over to Nitori's side of the car. As he pulled it open for Nitori who made no effort at all to budge. For a few minutes or so Sousuke leant his weight against the door just waiting for him. He looked around before turning back to him with a sigh.

"Ai" He called.

Sousuke was unsure whether or not he was listening so instead he called for Nitori again and drops down crouching. Sousuke takes one of Nitori's hands and even when he tries pulling away he keeps hold of it.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He squeezes for reassurance.

To Sousuke it was almost as if he were dealing with a small fragile animal lifting a hand out to in the fear that it would maybe bite him and run away or slowly scuffle up to him in the hope he wouldn't harm him. And eventually that was what Nitori did stiffly he turned to him and for the first time since they'd been driving since they left the Inn Nitori looked back at him properly.

Big broken blue eyes collided with his own. The stare was enough to make Sousuke want to bury himself in the ground, he couldn't hold back now though after getting this far.

"Fine."

Nitori makes a move and Sousuke stands up.

Swiftly he widened the door as a gesture for Nitori leave the vehicle. As he gets out Nitori begins to walk off towards the hotel- it's the only one in sight and Sousuke grumbles something about him being so stubborn.

Once Sousuke shut the door then gave his keys button a quick press so the car's sudden lock took place. He catches up to Nitori in no time though and even offers to take his hand. Nitori snubs him and Sousuke's withdraws his hands into his pockets giving up.

It's a nice warm summers night the sky is a blanket of glimmering bright stars with not a cloud in sight. Nitori notices and somewhere he hopes Rin is looking at them too. It warmed his soul because if Rin was then at least they can some form of connection right now. Someday they would be able to watch them together again.

The hotel was just the typical commercial type but nowhere near as fancy as they had been staying in for the past week back up in Hokkaido. Sousuke tried not to let Nitori get seen by standing infront of him deliberately when he paid up with cash. No card this time. Sousuke gets his key and they leave the sleepy woman behind the desk.

"We'll be out by morning." He mutters and hurriedly guides Nitori by the shoulder down the corridor.

Its late and no one is around so Sousuke doesnt have to worry about being spotted. Nitori on the other hand wished someone was around so that they would at least recognise him if they knew about his news report. No one was around though sadly. That only weighed down deeper inside of him as his worried pile higher. He hoped that eventually he'd get away.

Their room was right at the top but luckily enough the lift was working. Nitori hated lifts he always felt so cramped and compact in them. They were out in no time and Nitori was heading down the wrong end of the hall until Sousuke shouted him from the other side. When the door was opened to their room they were pleased to be met with air conditioning and thankfully everywhere looked spotless for their stay.

Nitori's only downfall was the double bed that was there gawking back at him. He should have known Sousuke would have done this. Its as if he knew that Nitori was thinking too because of the cut stare he gave him as if to say "it's not that bad'.

But it was. Nitori didn't want to share a damn bed with the man that pinned him down on the floor hours again with a belt around his neck and hit the hell out of him making him cry. It was so warped- messed up. Nitori just wanted to be alone or better- share a bed with his real boyfriend Matsuoka Rin.

Sousuke flicked off the light. "Won't be needing that on,"

He watches Sousuke begin to slip off his shirt and throw it on the back of a chair. Theres foreign country music playing on the radio and that he switches off as well so thats the room is eerie in silent darkness. Nitori goes around the other side of the bed and there is a small sofa just on the other side of the room. He wonders if its okay to sleep there and so he goes over taking a cushion off one of the chairs and lays it on the sofa instead.

Sousuke is playing around with his belt getting that off. The sound of it makes Nitori's stomach swirl and he feels sick from the memory of that horrible thing.

"Ai what're you doing?"

Nitori shrugs again. "Going to sleep."

He stops what he's doing and frowns at Nitori. Its dark but Nitori can just about make it out. "There?"

"Yes. Here."

Another sigh emerges from Sousuke and he begins to stroll over. Nitori sits on the sofa to make a point that he isn't leaving his spot. Sousuke goes to him and takes a seat.

Nitori shuffles away from him. He just wishes Sousuke would leave him alone.

"Please come to bed."

Nitori is glad its pitch dark otherwise Sousuke would be able to see the sarcastic grin on his place.  _"Why? So you can force me to fuck you."_

Thats what Nitori wanted to say. He wanted to spit out venomous cruel twisted things out at him and call Sousuke a freak. Thats what he was, he wasn't right in the head and he was evil.

"No," Nitori says. "Im staying here."

Sousuke studied him there and huffs a heavy breath out of his nose. He softly puts his long fingers into Nitori's hair and sweetly ruffles it. "You'll get cold."

"On a warm night?"

"Eventually you will be if you stay here with no blanket."

Nitori snorts at the excuses. "I'm a big boy Sousuke, I think I'll live."

"I get you're still sore over... today but Ai you have to take my word. I won't hurt you ever again, I lost my mind back there."

Oh he wants to laugh. The great Yamazaki-sama asking for his forgiveness. Nitori tries not to but he can't help me snicker and he covers that up with a cough. Sousuke however isn't stupid. He's offended. "Its not funny"

"Neither is this... what so you think I'm going to hop back into bed with you like nothing happened?"

Sousuke removes the hand away from Nitori and makes a groaning sound. Nitori always hated it when he did that- when he challenged him and Sousuke didn't want to hear it.

"Id be happy if you did. Ill make it up to you Ai..." He begins softly. "I'll make love to you if that's what you-" 

He's cut off when Nitori couldn't take it anymore. He stands up stamping his foot with some force. "No!"

"Ai?"

"I don't want you touching me! I don't want you even looking at me! I don't- I don't want to be near you right now... I don't want to be with you. I want to go the hell home!"

Now it was Sousuke's turn to yell. "Then why didn't you tell me that in the car?!"

"You made that decision! Just like you always do!"

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Its always about you! Ever since you captured me as your... pet! Its always been about you, what you want and what you want to do! You don't care about me! It's not my fault-"

Teal eyes bulge wide open at Nitori's ranting. He was practically screaming and if anybody heard then that was it. Game over. "Will you be quiet!" He hisses.

"No! I won't and I'm done listening to you!"

That was it. Sousuke tries to grab Nitori and put a hand over his mouth, they're struggling around in the dark and they fall back on the sofa. Sousuke overpowers Nitori and had him held down.

Nitori tries pushing him off but its no use. Sousuke begins to shake him by the shoulders and Nitori can feel his thumbs dig into his skin- it hurts! "Shut up! It's late and if they hear-"

"What?" Nitori says panting frantically. "Are you going to hit me again?"

Sousuke stares down at him in disbelief.

"Do it... hit me."

He can't.

"I said hit me!"

"No!" Sousuke growls. "I'm not going to! I won't... never again."

Eventually he gets off of Nitori breathing heavily and Nitori is still lay there on his back. He's thankful that he hasn't been beaten again but in a way he hoped Sousuke would. Just so he knew how much of a monster he truly was. He had to live with that.

"You take the bed Ai, I'll sleep here."

Nitori was debating on staying put there but just for good measure he hurries off and scatters over to the bed instead. He figures it isn't his fault and its all down to Sousuke. He shouldn't have to feel so bad. Pulling over the covers Nitori gets into the silky fresh sheets and huddles down into a ball underneath them. Neither of them say goodnight there is far too much tension in the air.

Sousuke deals with the fact that he messed up big time and lies down on the sofa watching Nitori's form from across the room. He stays awake just thinking about the future- everything running through his mind and counts Nitori's soft breaths. He never snores it's always gentle breathing like a baby.

_"The only one to blame is yourself. You couldnt keep yourself in line and now he hates you. You deserve everything you get."_

Sadly Sousuke finds himself agreeing with the voice. "I know... it's all my fault."

In the end Sousuke finds that he can no longer stay awake. He curses himself for creating such a terrible day until he finally falls asleep.

That night he doesn't dream.

* * *

Rin arrived at the Yamazaki Corps building half an hour early. He had left his coach's office as quickly as possible when classes were over to escape the constant and irksome inquiries about what was troubling the star swimmer.

It bothered him that his feelings had been so easily read, but enduring the day with the terrible anticipation of seeing Sousuke's father had been almost more than Rin could handle. Not to mention he was already missing Nitori terribly.

Stepping into the lobby at Yamazaki Corps however, filled Rin with dread. But he had to be strong.

He'd already been to the police and annoyingly they weren't prepared to do anything without proof. Rin had given him them his phone so they could trace where Nitori was that day. The police weren't taking the whole thing seriously enough. They said they would look into it but all of them appeared more interested with another case which was the disappearance of a little girl. Rin had argued with the officers and told them they were lazy which earned him a final warning before getting arrested. So he left.

Sometimes Rin really hated Japanese police officers. They were nothing like abroad where they got things done. Stalking, mental illness were never taken seriously here. That left Rin no choice and he demanded to see Sousuke's father instead. He'd get the information he needed out of him one way or another.

He waited patiently in line at the reception counter: Yamazaki Hiromasa was a stickler for security, so in order to access the building's upper floors where the higher executives worked a pass was required.

"I have an appointment with President Yamazaki," Rin said after giving a nod to the bright-eyed receptionist.

The woman gave him a broader smile than was needed and flicked her doe eyes over to the computer screen before her. "Name, please, Sir. And I'll check and see if you're on the President's schedule."

Rin cleared his throat and was heartened by the crispness of his tone. "Matsuoka."

The young woman's eyes gleamed at this information. "Excuse me, Sir, but may I inquire about the nature of your relationship with the President?"

Rin groaned inwardly, knowing that his name would cause issue. Rin had probably visited this place once with Sousuke back when they were still talking years ago. He came to pick Sousuke up before they headed out to dinner. Rin always remembered how pissed he looked coming down from the stairs almost as if he'd been told off. Rin knew Sousuke's father wasn't the nicest of men. There are so many things which add up now- the bruises, the low confidence Sousuke had when they were children. No wonder Sousuke turned out to be warped in some way.

He doubted the receptionist would take him seriously if he told her anyway. So, rather than answer, he chose to remain silent.

The woman detected that her inquiry was not appreciated and so pulled on a more serious face, marred only by her slight pout at the handsome young man's apparent lack of manners.

As she stared at her screen however, this disappeared and her face became suddenly more solemn. "Excuse me, Sir, but there's no listed appointment this afternoon under that name."

Rin felt his breath hitch and fought to keep his face composed as the receptionist looked on apologetically. He'd already made an appointment! The personal secretary Takahashi had promised him an appointment. His heart pounded.

Drawing a deep breath Rin found his voice and nodded politely.

"Ah, please excuse me, but I was assured of this appointment by Takahashi Kouichi, the President's personal assistant himself. Would you mind calling up and making sure there hasn't been some mistake?"

The young woman's expression shifted from apologetic to apprehensive. Disturbing upper management was not looked on positively but the man standing before her seemed intensely earnest. Finally she nodded and picked up the phone.

"Takahashi-san, please forgive the disturbance but… "

Rin watched the receptionist's eyes widen. She looked at Rin with a new respect after she hung up the phone. "Ah… Matsuoka-san, Takahashi-san will be down in just a moment to greet you and escort you up."

Hearing this, Rin breathed an inaudible sigh of relief.

He stepped aside from the desk and waited for the assistant to appear. Every so often he would find himself nervously toying with the strap on his gym bag and have to consciously remind himself to stop. He had just finished his most recent, silent, self-reprimand when he raised his eyes and saw the secretary heading towards him.

It had been more than six years since he had last seen Takahashi, but even so Rin recognized him immediately.

He was tall, his close cropped hair a pale gold, and his eyes a piercing shade of blue. Takahashi was lean in a way that seemed almost ascetic, his handsome, chiseled face a stoic mask. Despite his cool features, however, Takahashi's eyes as he approached were lit with a pleasant warmth and sharp intelligence.

The secretary bowed. "Matsuoka-san, what a pleasant surprise to see you again after so long. You're looking well."

Rin nodded back, "Yeah, uh thanks for taking my call. I appreciate this appointment."

"Ah, it was my pleasure, though I am terribly sorry about the mix up. I have no idea how your appointment was omitted from the schedule."

As Rin studied the assistant, from the look in Takahashi's eyes he could tell that the man was lying. He understood immediately that while Sousuke's father was seeing him, this omission was meant to convey his displeasure about their meeting.

"Well, Takahashi-san, maybe there was a glitch in the system?, Either way... no harm done. It was short notice after all."

Takahashi smiled and there was a bit of relief in the man's eyes when Rin made it clear he was not holding him to blame.

Rin had always liked Takahashi. The secretary had been one of the few things that had made those visits with Sousuke bearable. He was always kind, pleasant.

But surely even he knew about the abuse Sousuke suffers behind his father's office doors.

"Shall we go?" Takahashi had been about to add "I imagine that the President's anxious to see you" but held back in the end, knowing all too well the truth of the situation.

Rin nodded and followed along beside as they made their way down the corridor of the bustling building to the Senior Yamazaki's private lift.

The two rode in the lift to the top floor of the building in silence. As they stepped out into the quiet, polished hall, Rin cleared his throat. "And how are things eh Takahashi-san?"

He looked over at the Rin beside him and offered him the slightest of smiles.

"Ah… well that is a matter of opinion, Matsuoka-san. To me things seem to be going very prosperously indeed, but then I lack the President's vision. As you know, he always can see room for improvement."

Rin nodded knowing only all too well the man's critical nature. His eyes drifted as they moved down the marbled hallways stopping to rest on the glass cases that punctuated the walkway and lined the walls.

Yamazaki Hiromasa had shown an exceptional talent in pottery as a young man. However, he had abandoned the potter's wheel to take his rightful place in the family company when the time came, though he still maintained a small studio on his estate. A place that was off limits entirely to everyone except him.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) Hiromasa was as talented at building business as he was vessels, and he had made the family company ten times more profitable and a hundred times more powerful than it had been previously. He had turned this same sharpness into collecting art as well, since the physical practice of it had become so limited for him.

Magnificent scrolls with paintings and calligraphy by national treasures, past and present, hung on the walls. This display was Hiromasa's one extravagance.

Rin noted a scroll that he had seen on his last visit to the Tokyo as he passed the Metropolitan Museum. "I just saw that piece," he murmured almost to himself as they moved further down the hall.

Takahashi's sharp ears heard the quiet exclamation and his gaze followed the path of Rin's widened eyes.

"Ah, yes. The President loaned that to the Metropolitan for an exhibition recently. He was certainly happy to have it back though."

"Mmmmm," Rin hummed not that he cared much. He had never held much of a passion for art if he was truly honest. Sousuke showed vague interest in it when they were younger despite swimming. Still it didn't matter- him and his father were two different people. So Rin hoped. "It's great. He made a good choice."

"You should tell him that, Matsuoka-san I am sure it would please him."

Rin looked at Takahashi skeptically but said nothing.

They reached the edge of the marble hallway and entered another space through a pair of glass doors. In the foyer of this room Takahashi offered Rin a pair of new slippers, before slipping out of his own work shoes and into a pair of his own. He indicated a place that Rin could store his gym bag.

Rin placed it there somewhat reluctantly, feeling slightly naked without its comforting weight on his shoulder.

He followed Takahashi into another office space. This was where Takahashi's own assistants were working. There were about a dozen men dressed in posh suits that made Rin feel completely scruffy. It didn't help that he'd come straight from swimming and working out before coming here.

The atmosphere was hushed and productive, just as Yamazaki preferred it. Rin was unsurprised that there were no women in the office. Yamazaki Hiromasa had very definite opinions about what spaces in the world were fit for female occupation.

"Ah, if you'll just wait here, Matsuoka-san, I'll go make sure that the President is ready to receive you."

Rin nodded as he felt a dozen pairs of evaluating eyes surreptitiously peer at him. Such scrutiny was one of the reasons he'd always hated visiting there when he was younger. He remembered once somebody asked where he was from and laughed at him for being a country boy. Little did they know Sousuke also grew up in the same seaside town. But apparently his father lied- to them Sousuke was a spoilt rich boy who attended a boarding school. Iwatobi was non-existent as far as everyone else in the corporation was concerned.

Still, he kept his face carefully blank not desiring to give these workers anything more to gossip about around the water cooler than what they probably had already.

He moved quietly over to another piece of glass encased calligraphy. He tried to calm his rapidly beating heart by tracing the sensuous curves of the characters with his eyes.

Rin cringed to himself when he couldn't recognise a few of the characters. Australia really did make him forget certain aspects of his own culture sometimes and especially when it came to reading Japanese. He'd always struggled with it and Sousuke was always there helping him with kokugo when they were younger.

It was soppy but Rin imagined the artist five hundred years earlier, in the quiet of his studio inspired by the sounds of spring, which was what the poem on the scroll was about. He felt his pulse slow slightly. At least, until the song of early crickets in his imagination was replaced by the soft creak of the heavy wooden doors of his Yamazaki's private office swinging open.

Takahashi's eyes looked as solemn as his face. "The President will see you now."

Rin felt his spine stiffen. "Thanks, Takahashi-san." He stepped past Takahashi and into Sousuke's father's corporate lair.

"Could I order you something for your meeting? Tea perhaps, Mr. President?" Takahashi asked the president from behind Rin, before moving to shut the door.

"No need," Yamazaki senior growled from the comfort of his plush leather chair. "I don't imagine that my  _visitor_  will be here long enough to have time for that."

Takahashi offered the president of Yamazaki Corp a bow, "Very good, Sir," he murmured before closing the doors behind him.

* * *

It had been years since Rin had seen this man. The dark eyes that stared at him from behind the vast wood desk were the same color as Sousuke's and burned with a similar fierce intensity, though there was something within the man's gaze that was infinitely harder.

Rin bowed from where he stood, before making any move to step closer. He straightened when he heard Hiromasa clear his throat. Rising he saw the senior Yamazaki nod at him and so he walked over until he was standing directly in front of his desk. Here he offered another deep bow.

"Thank you for seeing me, Yamazaki-sama," Rin said solemnly. He'd always hated formalities- suffixes. Especially when it came to putting this old fart above at the top.

The senior Yamazaki snorted at this. Rin looked up hesitantly and saw there was no humor in the sound.

"Takahashi forgets sometimes who actually runs this company when he makes my schedule," Hiromasa gruffed.

Rin had to work hard to stifle the shiver that threatened his limbs, understanding that once he left, he had no doubt this man would be sure to find some way to remind his faithful assistant of his proper place in the order of things.

"You need a haircut, you look like a host boy."

Hiromasa sniffed. "And don't tell me you have added smoking to your list of vices… Like that deviant son of mine."

Rin damned Momo as he studied the floor in front of his feet. He'd been staying with Momo for the past few days there while they looked for Nitori. All Momo ever did was smoke so it was no wonder.

He bit back the bitter taste of Yamazaki's insults and refused to rise to the prodding.

Instead, he offered in a conciliatory tone, "I apologize if I offend you."

"You offended me long before today, Rin."

Oh so he did remember his name then.

Rin felt the heat rush into his cheeks as the brutal injustice of the past burned in a way that he thought he'd long extinguished.

"I don't feel that your assessment of that situation was entirely correct, Sir." His voice was quiet but strong as he said this.

Hiromasa's eyes narrowed as he regarded him. "Oh? Have you found words at last to justify what I came upon in my studio?"

Rin's head involuntarily dropped slightly at this man's hateful words and a new heat filled his cheeks. He suddenly felt like a boy of eighteen again and not a man of twenty-four. What could he tell him? The truth of the situation would not have been any less shameful.

"You know that wasn't me. I didn't even know Sousuke was-" Rin was stuck. He rarely ever gets stuck for words.

"A faggot."

Rin's eyes harden on the older man. He can feel his own stomach do a whirl at that word.

He fought to keep his face composed and his voice even, despite his incredulity. "He can't help being the way he is" Rin defends.

Hiromasa looked at Rin astonished and despite his revulsion for his son's lifestyle, he felt an unexpected pang.

"Well recklessness never really gets you far. Although I'm surprised at your recent accomplishments Matsuoka," He narrows his eyes at Rin unkindly. "I must say for a young boy who used to cry at the drop of a hat. You've made something of yourself out there. More than my own son ever did with that swimming career of his, fool couldn't even concentrate properly in law classes his mother and I got for him."

Rin wanted to laugh. Sousuke never wanted to become a lawyer, it was all his father. As per usual.

"Still when it is that you retire by the way? I heard that fellow young athletes tend to flop when they're around twenty-five or was it twenty-four? Hm."

Rin's blood ran cold at these words. He was seriously pushing it now.

"Right listen... the real reason I came here today is simply because I need to know where Sousuke lives."

At this Hiromasa raised a brow. "Shouldn't you know?"

Rin shook his head. "No- Sousuke and I aren't exactly on the best of terms right now. I just need to know here he lives, I need to talk to him. It's urgent."

"It would be hard faced of me to ask why wouldn't it?" Hiromasa actually laughs. Rin narrows his eyes again.

Hiromasa sighed ruefully when no answer came, "Well?"

"Please tell me. It's important- I think Sousuke... he's got something of mine and he isn't willing to give it back." Rin was desperate. Nitori's life was hanging on the line here and yet the senior Yamazaki was just as cruel cold hearted as his own son was. He wasn't willing to help which meant he was keeping Nitori a prisoner just as much as Sousuke was.

"Why should I enclose that type of information to you?"

"Because Sousuke has him!"

"Him?" Hiromasa isn't impressed especially since it brings back the memories of catching his only son trying to make a pass at the pathetic Matsuoka boy in his office all those years ago. He could remember belting Sousuke around the face like it was almost yesterday. How dare he told him- his father he had feelings for another man. It was grotesque.

"Yes! Him-  _my_  fucking boyfriend! Sousuke has him..."

Rin found his usually agile mind behind to swarm with worry. Sousuke could be doing anything to Nitori. He sounded petrified on the phone and his crying was almost like squeals. Remembering their last phone call almost sent Rin into tears and he couldn't start crying infront of his asshole.

He suddenly felt as though he might be ill. His chest was filled with an excruciating ache.

From all the swimming and training Rin becomes light-headed then drops to his knees. His hands are on the polished flooring and he's bent over panting heavily. It seems he's having a panic attack. He's never had one before.   
  
It's absolutely terrifying. 

_"Whats happening?!"_

Rin falls to the floor rolling around shaking. 

"Oi Matsuoka!"

Hearing Hiromasa's angry shouts and then a buzz for "security" Rin can't even move. He's stuck there on the ground gasping for air and the last thing he remembers saying is "please, please please..." over and over again until he couldn't form words in his mouth any more.

But even then he doesn't get any answer. He only remembers the horrible heaviness that anchors on his mind, growling teal eyes that loom above him in squinted form and then everything in his vision slowly fizzes into darkness.

In seconds Rin is out like a light. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Rin woke up in an unfamiliar office different to the one he was previously standing in.

Looking around it was less furnished than Yamazaki Hiromasa's, still just as fancy but substantially brighter. Rin sat up from the chaise he rummaged a hand down it soaking up its red velvet feel. He wiped at his eyes and took in his surroundings once more.

Takahashi was behind what appeared to be his desk tapping away on his laptop. Ah so it was his office.

There was a glass of water on the coffee table just infront of Rin which was exactly what he needed. Grabbing it he gulped it down savouring how ice cold and hoped it would help wear down his migraine. He was awful.

He must have caught Takahashi's attention. "I see you're awake now."

Rin glanced in his direction as he's still greedily guzzling down the water. He finishes it and wipes at his mouth using his sleeve. "Yeah-" He says. "What happened... uh did I screw up?"

Takahashi held back a mischievous smile. He sighed gently. "Lets just say the President wasn't exactly pleased you passed out on his floor. He said you were shaking violently, has that happened before?"

Slowly Rin shook his head frowning as he dropped his gaze to the ground. It's so unlike him to even pass out, he's always been sturdy and strong. He wasn't some delicate little man. It must've been a build up of worry and exhaustion over the past few days knowing his boyfriend is missing. Rin hadn't been training much knowing Nitori was in danger.

Rin felt his stomach twist uncomfortably; he peered out from under his bangs at Takahashi. "I blew it..."

Feeling his eyes blur with unexpected tears, Rin turned away. He distracted himself by looking at the thermostat.

Angry Rin stamped a fist on the chaise and threw his head into his hands distressfully. Takahashi's eyes widened at the sight of Rin's tantrum, he watched as Rin began to sniffle and wipe at his eyes. Ah the kid never changed.

"Matsuoka-kun what exactly is this all about?" He begins gently.

Takahashi had noticed the subtle shift of Rin's eyes. He rubbed the back of his head. "It's hard to explain..."

"Rin" Takahashi goes over to him and takes a seat on the coffee table opposite him. This is probably the first time Rin has ever witnessed the man to be so open. Usually Takahashi was very closed off and held a reserved nature at best. "We both know you came here for a reason, I'd like to know that reason. Let me help you."

Rin ducked his head, touched by the concern in Takahashi's voice.

"But Yamazaki-"

He hears a tedious sigh and sees the way Takahashi crosses his arms looking bored at the mentioning of Hiromasa.

"The President never wants to deal with anything when it doesn't concern him. You should know that by now-"

"It does concern him though!" Rin fires back. Takahashi's eyes soften. "Sousuke he's got someone... he's keeping him hostage. Ai called me, he sounded so afraid and when I went to the police they didn't believe a word I said. They're protecting this company... this fucking shitty family!" Takahashi cocked a brow. "My Ai... he can't fight Sousuke alone. He can't get away from him."

Takahashi puts a finger to his mouth at Rin then glances to the door. He can't have people eavesdropping.

"To be fair it comes as no surprise to me..." Takahashi admits solemnly. Rin frowns at him.

"What do you mean?"

Takahashi gave Rin a wry look. "I shouldn't really be telling you such very private and confidential information but it's no secret that the President's son, Yamazaki-kun has had a certain 'condition' if you could call that for many years." He says quietly. Rin notices Takahashi has his eyes on the door again.

"I've known Sousuke all my life though... we grew up together in Iwatobi and he was always fine. He was normal."

He saw the way Takahashi's brow rose, Rin didn't like that but at the same time he found his own voice betrayed him.

Takahashi shook his head. He looked so worn out from the day himself which had Rin wondering what time it was. He glanced to the large window where the blinds were half-shut and even from the sun still out, Rin could only guess it was nearing early evening.

"I'm aware Matsuoka-kun, his father told me many stories about the pair of you. None of them good however I think there may have been some fairly nice tales. As always his father was never satisfied even back then with his son. Given his mental condition and all... you are aware Yamazaki-kun suffered a great deal of abuse don't you?"

Rin's brow deepens. He squints his eyes and twitches. All he can say is "What?"

"It's happened on a number of occasions when Yamazaki-kun would come here to the company during summer holidays. His father would... well it's been witnessed. Many other clients here have passed that office and heard... well you can only imagine. He came to visit once when he still lived here in Tokyo. I found Yamazaki-kun leave a bottle of anti-depressants and god knows what else out the other two bottles were... I caught him talking to himself in the bathroom. Answering himself, having a full blown conversation and from that day I knew there was something wrong with him."

Rin never knew this. Sousuke wasn't well and it wasn't just his shoulder this time. He felt so angry that Sousuke had yet again lied to him. But a part of Rin sympathised, perhaps maybe Sousuke just wasn't aware of it. Maybe he couldn't help being like this. What sickened him the most was that Sousuke had kept quiet all these years about his father.

Now Rin had always had an itching feeling that something had have happened between them. The coldness Hiromasa gave his son and the way Sousuke would react to it as if it were normal. Rin didn't have a father but the one he had even in vague memory was such a loving, warm man. Always smiling, kissed and held his son. What Sousuke had wasn't a father. Hiromasa was a bully.

"Why did you never tell anyone?" Rin asks. 

The older man shrugged. "Who would believe me. Hm."

Takahashi had a point. There was no way Hiromasa would have even listened. "You could have told his mother at least." Rin hisses. 

"That poor woman lives underneath her husband's foot. Plus despite the fact that she's hardly ever out expensive cafes and parlours... she's difficult to get hold of. Difficult to speak to." 

Vaguely Rin remembers Sousuke's mother but she was hardly around much. She was a snobby woman with class- never liked Sousuke coming home dirty when they used to play as children. On the rare occasion Rin stayed over at the Yamazaki family house in Iwatobi and Rin recalls overhearing her complain about the town. Deeming it as a wasteland. 

"You're right... I guess." 

Takahashi takes out his phone from his trouser pockets and begins to look through it. Rin has his head back in his hands, he's at loss and doesn't know what to do. Everything is so fucked up.

"Matsuoka-kun" He says sternly getting Rin's attention back. He peeps up at Takahashi through the cracks of his fingers pathetically. 

He sees Takahashi grabbing a pen and paper from his desk. He's quickly scribbling something down and Rin sits up watching him. Takahashi comes back over to him handing over the folded paper. Rin takes it warily eyeing the man as he does and then opens it revealing an address.

"What is this?"

"Yamazaki-kun's address. I advice you take it to the police." 

Obviously Rin was going to do the exact opposite. "Yeah, yeah but first I have to find Ai-"

"Don't-" He cuts in over Rin. "Matsuoka... I don't trust the Yamazaki clan. I don't trust the President and I certainly do not trust your friend, Yamazaki-kun. Please be wise and make the right choice. Hand it in to the police." 

Rin fires his gaze back at Takahashi. "My boyfriend could be having ten goddamn bells being punched out of him right now! I have to find him-"

This time Rin is startled when the older man takes Rin firmly by the shoulders and gives him a subtle shake.

"This family is dangerous, don't you see that!" He spits. "Cross them and that's it Matsuoka!"

Rin shoves Takahashi off of him and the other man falls back sitting on the coffee table. They're glaring at each other fiercely. Rin doesn't care what Takahashi says- he's going.

His grip on the address tightens when he drops his gaze back down on to it. His eyes scanning each character hatefully. All of them belonging to his monster former best friend. 

"Are you sure this is the right address Takahashi?"

"Positive." 

"Alright then" Rin gets up from his place on the chaise and grabs his bag from the floor slinging it around him. He adjusts himself, zipping his jacket up and grabs the cap from out his bag putting it on. It's rude to do such a thing in an important building but quite frankly Rin didn't care. The Yamazaki family have disgraced him enough over the years. 

After bowing his head slightly at the Takahashi's generosity Rin, looked up and was surprised to see an expression of concern on Takahashi's sullen face.

"Thanks" Rin says thoughtfully. 

Takahashi waves him off. "Becareful, Rin."

The athlete nodded and then turned his heels where he then left Takahashi's office leaving the man sat by himself. 

Takahashi's keen eyes followed him. He continued to stare at the open spot in his office's sliding screen doors long after Rin had disappeared through it.

* * *

 

Four days after Nitori and Sousuke arrived back at the apartment. They still weren't speaking it had been so awkward while Sousuke was trying to make an effort getting Nitori to speak it was as if they had gone back to default all over again.

Sousuke took away Nitori's untouched plate and cold tea glancing at his sulking lover curled up in bed with his back to him. He sighed and told Sousuke told himself to count to ten in his head. Nitori wasn't exactly- he wasn't doing anything, no talking, nothing. Sousuke had to haul him out the bed if he wanted to wash Nitori but he went to the toilet by himself since Sousuke had kindly not put the restraint back on his ankle. Even that didn't work and Sousuke thought that would make him happy.

"You can't keep this up forever sooner or later you'll need me." He mumbles although he isn't sure Nitori is listening to him. Probably not. He walks out the room quietly closing the door behind him.

Sousuke didn't lock it. He didn't bother anymore, Nitori wasn't even attempting to get out the bed let alone try running away. Nothing happened so it wasn't necessary.

Walking into the kitchenette Sousuke scraped Nitori's meal into the trash and he flung the plate into the sink. Along with the tea but accidentally it went in with too much forced and shattered.

"Shit" He hisses.

In no mood for it all today Sousuke doesnt think properly when he tries to take hold of the smashed cup and gasps at the prick of finger catching one of the shard edges. He sticks his finger into his mouth sucking at the blood and carefully scoops out the rest of the glass into the trash. Today isn't going very well at all.

_"He's ignoring you. I wonder when he'll finally finish you off... maybe Ai will strangle you in your sleep tonight."_

Just what Sousuke needed. That voice. "Give it a fucking rest..." He mutters. "I can't be assed dealing with-"

He ends up pricking himself again and more blood comes dribbling down his hand landing on the unwashed plate in the sink. Sousuke runs the tap to wash away the blood and winces at the sting it causes. "Leave me alone."

 _"Having a bad day?"_  The voice laughs.

"Go. Away." He spits through gritted teeth.

Now, unable to concentrate on the task at hand, Sousuke was mildly annoyed with himself.

He was still sore, but not so much so that it affected his ability to focus. Nitori didn't want him anymore and he knew it. Something had changed however Sousuke had an itching feeling it wasn't to do with their argument they had back at the Inn. There was too much change in behaviour whenever Nitori was around him like he couldn't stand Sousuke. He acted like he loathed him to the core and god- Nitori had no idea how much it affected Sousuke.

This knowledge and Sousuke's concern for his beloved, flowed like an undertow in the currents of his thoughts, constantly threatening to pull him under or sweep him away if he ventured out too deeply.

 _"You know to save yourself the trouble, why don't you pick up one of those shards of glass-"_  Sousuke directed his eyes to one of the thin jagged pieces. It was almost just too inviting and he was doing as the voice told him. Sousuke slowly took it.

 _"Now take it Sousuke and run it across your arm."_  He didn't think and only complied to what the voice instructed.

Sousuke felt nothing when he began to inject the piece of glass across one of his forearms. Blood immediately started to surface in small bubbles and eventually drizzled in small streams then pattered into the sink.

_"Good boy. You're doing the world a favour, you're better off vanishing. Ai doesn't need you and he never did. Nobody needs you Sousuke because you're nothing but trouble. Your father won't miss you, your mother never really loved you did she? She hated you and your father. But then again she was a girl of only nineteen being forced to marry a brute she never liked- I doubt his seed disappearing would make much of a difference. She never wanted either of you."_

Now Sousuke rarely ever teared up.

He never cried. Rin was always the crier when they were growing up and Sousuke always had to calm him down. Nobody ever saw his own tears though, Sousuke had sure of it. But when it ever did come down to him crying he didn't know how to. He didn't understand or know just how to deal with all of these confusing emotions. It was too much.

_"That's not enough. Again Sousuke, again!"_

So he cut himself again and across the wound he'd already caused him. This time he sobbed at the inflicted pain and almost dropped the glass but the voice popped into his head once more stopping him-

_"Don't you dare stop now! Again! Do it again. Criss cross, you're nobody's loss and fall asleep for a second."_

He was just about to do it again but the sudden skip of his heartbeat scared him and Sousuke allowed the shard of glass to slip away out of his fingers into the sink. He panted heavily now terrified from coming so close to ending it all. Sousuke let out a whimpered and gripped his head. He cried more silently not wanting Nitori to hear. He could not allow himself to come across as a weak man. As much as he tried denying he was weak Sousuke always failed.

There was nobody to hear him out and he didn't want to get professional help. God no.

Sniffling as he washed away the blood for a few minutes Sousuke watched as it mingled in with the sauce still on the plate from Nitori's meal and broken glass. The combination wasn't the best sight and after he thought his wounds were clean enough Sousuke got out the medicine box. He'd watched the nurses bandage up his shoulder enough times back in high school. So dealing with his arm wasn't a problem but Sousuke hated how far he'd allowed the voice to push him.

He'd almost tried to kill himself.

"I'm not... weak." He murmurs.

Through a fit of anger Sousuke shoves off the entire row of kitchen appliances on the counter. The microwave goes flying on the floor along with the coffee machine which easily breaks. He laughs at its worth and sends the glasses on the floor too. They smash, one by one overlapping each other. He begins to cry more shakily through breaths and slides down to the floor. He cuts his feet on the broken glass and pieces of machine that are already there on the floor when he does. 

Sousuke grips on to his hair rocking back and forth.   
  
"I'm not weak." 

He remains there by himself, alone simply crying. The only one he can blame for everything is himself. 

* * *

The following day after Sousuke was awakened from his troubled sleep by the sounds of vibrating on his nightstand. It could only he his phone and so he reached for it, and flipped it open to read the caller. Sousuke groaned; he pulled his pillow over his head to muffle the sound.

He'd been asleep for barely three hours.

"What the hell could my father want?!"

Sousuke didn't understand. His father and him barely spoke unless he was ever included in on an important meeting where it was dire. They didn't talk at all. He didn't understand what the man could even want from him since their loathing of one another was pretty mutual.

Today, however, Sousuke really didn't want to get up The previous night had been terrible and he was so sore he could barely move. His arm ached so badly, he had a banging headache and felt terrible. Sousuke wonders if he'd caught something recently. Then it makes him wonder if Nitori wanted anything to eat but he did put a sandwich out for him just before he went to bed. Whether Nitori ate it or not- it was there and Sousuke wasn't budging.

But the calls didn't stop. He couldn't it any longer and Sousuke didn't realise just how much he should have braced himself before he answered his father's pestering.

"Father?" He greets sleepily.

Sousuke can hear a 'tsk' down the line before any speaking has even began. He already guesses, his father thinks he's useless as usual. Sousuke didn't want to hear any belittlements today. Not after the voice in his head telling him just how worthless he was.

"It's almost two in the afternoon, don't tell me you've only just woken up?"

He grumbles when turning on his back there in the bed. Sousuke adjusting the phone properly to his ear and closes his eyes. His father wore him out before they'd even had a proper conversation. "No" Sousuke lies. "I've not been too well recently is all."

"Ummmm," His father hummed noncommittally on the other line and Sousuke already knows his father doesn't buy it.

"Why are you calling?" Sousuke asks although possibly a bit too snappy than he meant.

"I had that Matsuoka boy come to my office the other day." Suddenly Sousuke was sat up in his bed. He could feel his heart racing in his chest and his mouth went dry. "Now let me tell you this, don't you ever dare start pulling shenanigans in my office again. Hear me? What an absolute embarrassment."

Sousuke's brow furrowed at this new information. He didn't get it. "I haven't put him up to anything? Father I don't know what you're-"

"Be quiet." Hiromasa hushes on the other end. "I'm already disgusted with you, a pervert I bred as a son. A son who is keen of the sight of two men playing with each others asses." Sousuke's face drops glumly. His father always made him feel so ashamed of himself.

"Now I have glory boy Matsuoka running into my office telling me you have something of his?" Sousuke stopped breathing.

Teal eyes were bulging right out of this sockets and he couldn't quite hold the phone right. His hand was shaking- both of them and his stomach was churning so much it hurt. Sousuke thought he was going to be sick. It didn't add up. How could Rin know all about Nitori being here... unless.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" He argues back. Sousuke tries to keep his voice calm so it doesn't give him away.

"Really? So you don't have another man held against his will there? Matsuoka was  _very_  adamant."

Rin knew.

Now Sousuke was worried.

He clenched his fist until a popping crack emerged. That could only mean Nitori used his phone at some point and contacted Rin because there is no way Rin could have known. Sousuke flickered his eyes to the door and felt the urge to sprint out of bed into Nitori's room. Oh he was so in for it right after this phone call ended.

"No father, he's the liar. Not me."

There was a long pause. Sousuke wondered if he was even still on the line and pulling away from the phone he saw the call was still running. Sousuke put the phone back to his ear and said "Are you still there?"

"I hope to the gods you are telling me the truth."

Sousuke wants to scoff at his father and tell him to fuck right off. It was his business and people were putting their nose where they shouldn't. "I am!" He growls. "Why don't you believe me?"

"I never said I didn't. But I can assure you right now, if this comes out in the wash that you are up to no good, I'll have you. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes. Yes father." A shaky swallow follows right after. 

Another big long sigh. "Is there anything else you need?" Sousuke asks.

Right after though the line went dead. Sousuke looks down at the phone and this time the call has officially ended. 

Darkened teal eyes continued to glare at the phone and in seconds it went flying elsewhere in his room. Sousuke jumped right out of into a spare pair of jeans he can lying around and slammed open his bedroom door. 

Sousuke's warth had only just begun.

* * *

He couldn't have dove into Nitori's room any faster. Sousuke almost had the door off on its side from the way he opened it. 

As he then went right up to Nitori's bedside where he shaked Nitori awake. Nitori glanced up at Sousuke with an irritated expression but the look in those teal eyes told Nitori today wasn't the day to start pissing Sousuke off. Still at the same time he looked so vulnerable. Questions were already alert in Nitori's mind and so he began to slowly sit up ridding his face from any sleep. 

"Ai I need to talk to you... it's about Rin. I know you've contacted him."

At that Nitori froze. He read Sousuke's expression, however, and though he was under no obligation he offered, "What do you mean... uh.... I don't know what you're talking about?"

Sousuke snaps at him. "Don't lie!"

"Don't you lie to me! Don't you dare!" He points a finger at Nitori.

He rips the sheets away from the bed tossing them aside. Nitori cries loudly when he tries scampering away but Sousuke grabs his ankle dragging him along the bed and off on the floor. 

"Did you think I was born yesterday and that I would never find out?!" yells Sousuke.

"No it wasn't.... it wasn't like that!"

Nitori braced himself for the explosion, the harsh words of recrimination for his deplorable actions, and found he just couldn't bear it at this moment: he was broken. He had nothing in reserve to bolster himself with, though he knew he deserved every word of it.

"S-Sousuke, please… I..." Nitori whispered, dropping his eyes to the floor.

Quickly Nitori gets on his knees into a bow. He can't think of anything else and maybe this would try putting Sousuke at ease to show him how apologetic he was for going behind his back.

Sousuke looked down on the kneeling boy before him with an expression of horror. After such a betraying act, that a person as venerable as Nitori would bow in such a way before someone as lowly as him, was completely unthinkable.

He fell immediately to his knees; he put his hands on Nitori's shoulders and tried to get him to straighten.

Nitori was just going to say something when he notices the bandage on Sousuke's forearm. Curiosity takes over him and he goes to touch it but Sousuke flinches away.

"What happened?"

When Sousuke says nothing. Nitori takes it as a sign to back off from the subject. Clearly he doesnt want to talk about it.

"Forgive me, I'm so sorry." Nitori's voice cracked at these last words.

He was so desperate- Nitori didn't know what to do anymore. He'd been found out at long last and it was only a matter of time. It was best now he just tell Sousuke that he could never love him- not in the way he loves Rin.

Rin had his heart and nobody else.

So he sighs at Nitori. Sousuke feels so tired- tired of arguing, voices and life overall. At this point he just wants to make things better between him and Nitori. Shouting never really gets anywhere at the end of the day.

"Ai get up, it's going to be okay. We can work this out... I can make this go away," Sousuke tried reasoning. Nitori kept his head low and Sousuke tried taking Nitori's chin so he could make him look at him but Nitori wouldn't let him. He'd turn his head away side to side.

"No Sousuke, we can never make this work." Nitori mutters sadly. "I'm sorry... I had to call him... I shouldn't have gone in your phone... I know it was wrong! But you're not exactly innocent yourself... are you?"

At this Nitori slowly looks up at Sousuke with deadly eyes.

"W-What?" Sousuke stutters.

"When you kidnapped me hacked my phone, all those pictures of me you stole! Everything that was private... you stole it for your own gain! S-Sousuke you even told Rin that I said I dumped him..." Nitori sobbed now with tears streaming down his cheeks. Sousuke was too stunned to try brushing them away. He was frozen stiff.

"You lied to him! You lied to me! You twisted everything!" This time Nitori pushed Sousuke from him and shuffled away on his backside into the corner of the room. There was no point trying to make a break for it. He couldn't leave.

It seemed Sousuke heard otherwise though. "What did you mean when you said we can never make this work?"

Nitori crossed his arms around his heels with his face planted in-between them and shrugged.

"Aiichirou" 

"That I don't love you Sousuke…" Nitori grimaced, realizing he'd answered too quickly. 

He's honest too. So honest that it cuts straight through Sousuke and into his heart. He can feel it breaking. 

"I love Rin." He whispers, not looking back at him. 

After a stretch of silence Sousuke manages to calm his nerves. He can fix this. "You don't... mean that. Surely after everything Ai you feel something. Not even just... a little?"

This time Nitori looks up at Sousuke brokenly and shakes his head. He can't lie this time. 

"You were my friend, Sousuke-senpai. At the most and I'm sorry I hurt you. I should've never made a move that night... I'm so, truly, sorry." 

There was another lengthy silence between the two, then Sousuke said in an unusually soft voice, still tinted with heaviness, "Alright, you want my forgiveness?"

At the sound of this Nitori raised his head. Sousuke was stood infront of him now with his arms crossed and Nitori noticed that bandage again. He did wonder what happened to Sousuke. Then he shifted his gaze back to Sousuke's face where a dismissive look took place.

"Fine. You can make it up to me."

Nitori's eyes narrowed slightly as he didn't quite get what Sousuke was hinting at. Until he said "I want you to grovel."

"You mean... beg?"

A nod. "Properly this time. You want to be forgiven don't you? After all, you went behind my back. You thought I was fucking stupid and well done, I  _fell_  for you. Was that your plan Ai? To butter me up and fuck me enough times so that I believed we actually had a chance together?"

Nitori put his hands up at this accusation worriedly wafting them around. "No! You made me think Rin was cheating on me and I felt safe with you!"

Sousuke rolls his eyes.

"I'm telling the truth! I never slept with you to abuse your trust. Sousuke-senpai you know I'm not like that... I'd never use you."

He snorts at Nitori shaking his head. "Fuck off lying Ai."

"I never... I wasn't using you! I'm sorry if I've hurt you Sousuke-" He gasped out before Sousuke cut him off short.

"Shut it! As if you know all about me!" He bellows. Nitori shuffles himself back further more into the corner alarmed by Sousuke's outburst.

"You know nothing! None of you do! Nobody fucking cares! The amount of fucking pain I feel on a daily basis is almost enough to make me want to..." Sousuke stops himself there and Nitori has an idea what he was about to say.

Sousuke is so worn out, exhausted from not just the shouting but there is more to his words.

"You know... this voice in my head?" He laughs, mockingly and Nitori all but stares titling his head. "Yes that's right. A voice. It likes to taunt me, every single day of my life. It's a bastard- but the voice was right about one thing... at the beginning I said to it that I'll never get found out. You'd be mine Ai. All for me."

Nitori shudders.

"Every inch, hair and shred of you would belong to me. But the voice told me eventually I'd be stopped and that everyone would find out. You would hate me it said. It was right. People know, Rin knows, my father has his suspicions and yeah Rin probably is looking for me. For you, for us. But you know what Ai... my love, the light of my life."

As Sousuke inches closer and closer with that warped look on his face Nitori is inching further away until he's completely backed up against the wall. Right where Sousuke wants him. 

"No one is going to stop me. They will never stop me for keeping away from you... ever. I've failed enough t-times at things in my life and there is no way you'll be next on that agenda." Sousuke ends panting.

Nitori is lost for words. He has no idea what to say.

"On your knees Ai"

He's crazy and Nitori doesn't want to push him anymore. Who knows what Sousuke will do next.

So he does as he's told, getting down on his knees and bows to the floor. Sousuke watches sharply as he does.

"I want you to say that you belong to me. Ai say it." Sousuke's voice is harsh but gentle. Nitori squeezes his eyes shut tight and he doesnt want to. He doesn't belong to anybody. For the sake of his own safety he does though.

"I... I belong to you."

Sousuke wasn't satisfied as of yet. "Again Ai."

"I belong to you" He repeats gruffly.

"Better but once more, Ai you have to mean it and I feel like you don't mean it."

Nitori put all his might and anger into his next words, he really did try to sound sincere but it was false. "I belong to you!"

Finally. Sousuke smiled this time.

It was enough for him believe. 

"Good."

A hand cupped Nitori aching jaw and he permitted his head to be raised. Sousuke continued to smile, he smiled as Nitori's tears silently streaming down furiously blushing cheeks. Sousuke shifted his hands to his narrow shoulders and Nitori reluctantly allowed himself to be raised up.

In moments they were kneeling, facing each other.

Sousuke looked intently into Nitori's eyes, before dropping his own down. "I have to take you away."

Nitori's eyes widened in confusion.

He felt warm hands on his cheeks, cradling his jaw. "I can't loose you Ai. I know I keep saying it but you're all that I have."

Nitori dropped his eyes and shook his head, but Sousuke's hands continued to lightly hold him.

Sousuke's low voice growled deeper than usual at emotion held in his words. "I can't risk it! You're the only... I have no one else Ai. We have to leave tonight, I'm sorry but it's for the best. You'll be remaining there instead."

Sousuke watched Nitori pale at these words.

He had no idea where 'there' was exactly and Nitori didn't like the sound of it. It could be anywhere. That meant even more little chances of Rin finding him, he wouldn't be found nor rescued.

The notion of this possibility gripped Nitori's heart with fear.

He was unable to keep his expression free from the multitude of emotions provoked by Sousuke's words. Nitori's mind was elsewhere and he didn't notice Sousuke begin to properly stand up there infront of him. Hearing the sound of a zipper being pulled and some shuffling around Nitori put his attention back on Sousuke who was staring down at him with a small smirk.

Nitori didn't have to guess what was coming next.

"On your knees again Ai, but this time come closer."

Nitori suddenly found himself rolling back on his knees before Sousuke. He bowed his head and tears filled his eyes again.

A sob caught in Nitori's throat at the thought that he really will never see Rin again. Visions of his boyfriend flashed in his mind of their days back when they were together, smiling and laughing at summer festivals. But the one where Rin and him first consummated, that very precious memory where Rin cried and said he loved Nitori for the first time. It was so pure and dear to him he couldn't stop thinking about it. If he was going to be locked away for the rest of his life then at least he had his memories. Most importantly, he'd been loved at least once in this cruel world.

His chest hitched when he felt Sousuke run his thick fingers through his hair and take hold. Nitori's shoulders began to shake as was inched closer to his crotch. Nitori thought it was best just to close his eyes.

Sousuke's calloused hiss filled his ears.

"Now then, Ai... Since you made it clear that I'm basically just nothing to you, well, I may as well just be another one of your customers. Hm? You want us to be strangers, you've got it."

Nitori started to weep but his tears were ignored.

"You're really good with your tongue. Now put it to good use, show me what a good little whore you are."

He was already pulling it out and Nitori cried at the harsh tugging Sousuke did to his hair.

"Bite me and I'll make sure you never speak again." Sousuke warns darkly. "But then again does it really matter? Where we're going, you'll never see the light of day. I'm going to fuck you Ai. Oh god, I am, I'm going to fuck you  _so_  much you'll be bed bound by the time you're thirty." 

As he dragged him practically up close Sousuke not far short choked Nitori with himself when he put his cock into his mouth roughly. 

"Now, now. Enough with those tears, come on… share that Nitori magic with me."


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the night passed in fits and spurts of pain and pleasure.

Throughout their time together, Nitori faded in and out of consciousness. Each time he came to, he woke up with his face planted in his pillow. He was never allowed to rest though, only to either hiss out his screams or clench his eyes shut while the feel of Sousuke's ball sack slamming his hole.

Sousuke was waiting, and whether it was sucking or fucking, the man seemed tireless. Each successive bout, however, left Nitori more raw and depleted.

He couldn't wait for his ordeal to be over.

Finally, Sousuke left him, and Nitori tumbled into a few hours of troubled slumber.

Eventually, this reprieve ended as well.

Slowly, he dared to open his eyes again. He took his time: he waited for his vision to clear, sat up slowly and brought the covers with him in an attempt to cover his naked body, but the instant he moved new pains pulsed through him.

The side of his neck in particular buzzed like an angry bee.

Nitori lifted a stiff hand to feel where Sousuke had branded him and winced at the sting.

His slender fingers felt the crust that had formed over Sousuke's teeth marks. His eyes widened at the feel of it. Gingerly, he rubbed his fingers across this roughened the spot. He felt something crumble beneath his fingertips and looked down in astonishment to see dried blood.

Nitori bit his bottom lip and winced again. It was swollen from his own teeth biting it as Sousuke had plundered him.

He ran a shaking hand through tangled silver bangs, grazing his hot forehead. He was now really frightened and still didn't remember anything after the second bar. Nitori was horrified by this.

He mentally kicked himself, he shouldn't have pushed Sousuke to the edge earlier. Now he was pissed. But it was better than lying to him, Sousuke had to know and the truth was that Nitori just couldnt love him back. He really couldn't maybe at one point before he found out Sousuke lied to him about Rin and lied to Rin. Just maybe Nitori could have fallen for him. Not anymore, it was over.

"What kind of person does things like this to somebody?" 

Cautiously, he turned his stiff neck and looked around to the other side of the bed. He breathed a sigh of relief to realize the rest of the bed was empty, as was the room.

Throwing the covers back from his body, Nitori readied to rise but stopped short and gasped when he saw all the "love" marks that decorated him in multi-hued profusion. His eyes bulged seeing the patches that peppered his thighs and dappled his chest and stomach.

"What did he do... what did he do to me?!"

Nitori's trembling fingers traced over the imprints from Sousuke's fevered mouth.

He felt tears of shame and confusion welling in his eyes. He shoved his questions to the back of his mind and mustered his energies.

When he finally got the strength, he climbed out of the bed, moving slowly, articulating his stiff limbs little by little. But the moment he stood upright the ache in his over-used ass turned into a sharp pain that shot right up his spine.

Nitori grimaced when he felt gravity pull a wet ooze from within him that dribbled down between his lean thighs.

"Oh gross..." It wasn't the first time Sousuke had done him in raw. A part of Nitori actually regrets not using any protection with Sousuke previously and Nitori wonders if he should have lied about his hygiene. Perhaps telling Sousuke he was filled with all kinds of nasty diseases could have at least prevented the guy from doing this sort of thing to him.

But Nitori wasn't like that. He was too honest and realising that now, honestly only ever seemed to get him into trouble.

He carefully wiped his legs using one of the sheets, hissing as even the cotton seemed to irritate his abraded skin.

Never had anyone been this fierce with him before. This realization fueled his growing fright.

As disgusting as it was Nitori grabbed the bed sheet to wipe down his ass and the inners of his thighs. He limped over to his clothes there tossed on the dresser and started putting them on. They were filled with sweat and shame but the stench was the last of his problems. Nitori had to get the hell out of here this time.

 

* * *

 

 

Nitori just about made it out of his room. He could hardly walk and everything hurt. 

Now that he knew he was going to be taken away, he needed to make a call and contact the police. However it did occur to him that Sousuke may have changed his passcode on his phone but there was still the landline.

Just as Nitori opened his bedroom door, surprised it wasn't locked he began making his way down the hall. Sousuke was a bit of a shut in and rarely left the apartment. Unless for food or his father's meetings. If he did usually he would always lock Nitori in his room. So that meant he was home.

Sneakily Nitori peaked into Sousuke's bedroom and saw he wasn't there. The bed was a mess, the wardrobe doors were wide open and clothes were everywhere. Sousuke wasn't kidding when he said they were leaving.

Nitori wandered inside in hope that he could find Sousuke's phone first before going downstairs. As Nitori was looking around he noticed just there on the bed by a travelling bag was a bottle. Picking it up Nitori saw that it was a medication bottle and contained a half amount of pills inside. Reading the label it was something Nitori had never heard of before.

It was as if his conscience had told him to look over his shoulder. As which brought his attention to Sousuke's bathroom. It was an ensuite, huge and always reminded Nitori of some fancy hotel room.

Automatically Nitori trailed from out the bedroom and right inside of it. His eyes widened at the amount of medicine bottles there was stacked up around the sink, there was ones even empty bottles lining Sousuke's bath and when Nitori found he was already opening the cabinet doors he saw inside was just packed with pills.

Nitori stumbled slightly. He couldn't believe it.

Infact shamelessly a part of him could.

"Sousuke..." Nitori murmurs.

"What happened to you..."

The truth was always hidden. Always locked away behind closed doors and it was never pretty when finally revealed. Nitori was quite sad at his findings, Sousuke wasn't well and he had to rely on this. Nitori didn't want to look anymore. This wasn't the guy he once knew back in school.

So he shuts the cabinet doors and when he does, Nitori finds a pair of daunting teal eyes glaring right back at him.

His breath catches in his throat. As Nitori whips back around to face Sousuke who was standing there over in the bedroom, he begins to fear the worst. Who knows what Sousuke will do now that Nitori knows his secret.

Sousuke doesn't say anything. Infact he no longer looks bothered. He drops a pair of jeans he had in his hands back on the bed and starts to walk over to Nitori joining him in the bathroom.

His eye are hollow, scary and Nitori flinches from his gaze. He backs up into the sink and Sousuke stops when he does.

"I think you've seen enough Ai."

Unsure of what comes next Nitori drops his eyes to the tiled flooring. So many questions rush around his mind that he wants to ask Sousuke, it's clear he's disturbed, unwell, but Nitori just wanted to know why he never got serious help. He glances to the pill bottles all along the bath and Sousuke watches as he does. He finds it quite offensive.

"Go on, say it." Sousuke mutters.

So gently Nitori does, "Why have you let it go this far?"

He slowly looks up at Sousuke who's got his head tilted to the side. He's thinking.

In the end he can't come up with anything, no answer and so he shrugs.

"Come on, back to your room." He goes to grab Nitori's arm but Nitori dodges him.

"You're not well though!"

A mixture of emotions shown up on Sousuke's face whether that was him just being defensive, angry or upset. It was a whole combination which Nitori didnt know. He couldn't tell. Sousuke went for his wrist again and started pulling Nitori out the bathroom.

"Out" He growls.

"That hurts! You're holding on too tight..." It didnt hurt as much as what Sousuke had done to him but with his strength already weakened, Nitori was easy enough to drag along.

"Then you shouldn't be putting your nose where it doesn't belong!"

Nitori glowers at it. "You're clearly sick! Who kidnaps people! Who hoards a pile of medication and... and..." Nitori just spat it out. He was going to finish this, hurting Sousuke. "Who rapes another person!"

That was it.

Sousuke throws Nitori on to his bed and climbs on top of him in rage. Nitori doesn't feel afraid anymore, the worst has already happened. What else Sousuke does to him can't shatter his pride any further. He just stares back at him dully as the older man rants.

When he's finished Sousuke tells him one last time to shut his mouth. To keep it closed and begins to slip off of him.

Nitori remains there on the bed unmoving. He continues to stare at the ceiling.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He quietly says. Sousuke turns to look at him from over his shoulder, glaring but listening carefully.

"You can rape me, you can beat me, you can do whatever you want to me now. Hide me away, forever and keep me to yourself. You can do that Sousuke-senpai, after all you're bigger than me, you're stronger. But... I'll never really love you. Not like I love Rin." Eventually he turns his head to meet Sousuke's cold eyes. "I'll never stop loving him."

Sousuke's expression is a cold one. Unchanging and he turns away once again from Nitori.

He stands and begins to head out the door as he does he mutters for Nitori to get back to his room. 

Nitori never sees the way Sousuke struggles to hide his upset.

 

* * *

It was almost ten in the evening when Sousuke had everything of Nitori's he needed packed. 

"Don't say a word." 

Sousuke had Nitori's hands tied this time when they moved out into the parking lot. His plan was to get Nitori settled into his other apartment's spare room. The whole apartment was shabby, ordinary and nothing compared to his living space. But since Nitori couldn't behave and Rin was sniffing him out then they had to get the hell out of there. 

He not far short throws Nitori into the car and then the bag goes flying in next on the back seat. He straps Nitori in like a child, Nitori isn't pleased but Sousuke ignores his pouting and tells him to suck it up. Sousuke then bolts to his side of the car and gets in. The engine bounces into life and they're already driving out the parking lot in seconds. 

He's a mad man behind the wheel and he can't drive fast enough. Nitori doesn't say anything, it's pointless to argue and stares out the window instead. The familiars signs he had almost long forgotten shine in bright neon lights on the window as they fly past and crowds of people don't even notice him. He's invisible to them and it hurts. If only one person knew, Nitori tears up at the thought and tries to hold his tears. Crying never got him anywhere after all. 

Nitori only hopes Rin will find him. 

"Please, Rin. Please." He chants inside his head.

"Save me"

It doesn't take long for Nitori to fall asleep after that.

* * *

 

 

The apartment Sousuke takes him to is nothing like the other. It was luxurious, big or fancy. It was cheap and run down. Nitori gives him a double look when they enter outside the complex and Sousuke rolls his eyes. 

"I suppose this will make you appreciate my place a little bit more once you're settled in." He almost laughs, cruelly and Nitori frowns at him unimpressed. It's not funny. 

They walk up two flights of stairs and the front door definitely needs a repaint. The hall way is filthy and Nitori is certain he can smell piss. Infact the whole corridor and hall stinks of piss. Nitori just wonders what type of neighbourhood this really was, not only because of the smell with a mixture of urine and weed but there is shouting from upstairs. Things weren't looking good. 

Sousuke grabs out the key and starts unlocking the front door. It takes him a good few shoves to get it open, it's jammy and stiff. Nitori guessed he doesn't come here too often. At least not anymore.

"Where are we" He lets out. 

Once Sousuke gets it open sliding the key back in his jeans he gives Nitori a tiresome look. He doesn't feel like another row and Nitori should already know the answer to that question. He doesn't get one and he follows Sousuke very reluctantly inside. 

 

* * *

 

  
It's been an hour since Sousuke had tried settling Nitori into the apartment. It wasn't working because Nitori didn't want to sit down and act as if everything was normal. Sousuke had tried booting away old boxes, putting old things away into some cupboards and making it tidier but the place was dirty. Nitori could have sworn he spotted a few cockroaches on his way into the place.

He couldn't believe he was going to be staying here in this shit pit. 

Sousuke had tried to feed him, he had gone wrong to a take away while Nitori was locked inside. There was no landline like the other apartment, Sousue had taken his phone with him and all the windows looked as if they hadn't been opened in years. He was tied to the arm of the coffee table anyway. He couldn't move. 

When Sousuke got back with some pizza and fries Nitori wasn't having any of it. He avoided being fed and kicked the fries out of Sousukes grasp when he offered Nitori some. They went everywhere, Sousuke with a few of them already in his mouth angrily huffs as he was chewing and began picking them up before sitting on the edge of the sofa where he began to tuck in and glare at Nitori from above. 

He throws those fries at him and Nitori scowls at the gesture. 

"Those are yours" He muffles through a mouthful of food. 

Nitori gives him the silent treatment and sits with his back towards him. The room is filled with only Sousuke's chewing and the roaring city outside. In a sad sense it gives Nitori some peace at least hearing human contact. Whereas the previous apartment was more silent, so quiet Nitori felt as if he were in a whole other world. 

He waits for Sousuke to finish up eating, texting on his phone and eating. He tries to show Nitori some video online of some fluffy cat with a puppy. He's trying to cheer up the atmosphere but Nitori continues ignoring him. He even offers Nitori to eat again but nothing. So Sousuke gives up and lightly kicks Nitori's back. He keeps his foot there almost as if he's using him as a foot rest and it begins to annoy Nitori. He shuffles away allowing Sousuke's long leg to flop on the ground. 

"Stop" He mutters at him. 

Sousuke childishly chuckles. 

"Moody" He grumbles.

Nitori wants to call him an 'asshole' but he keeps it in somehow. Eventually Sousuke finishes up eating, Nitori tries not to make a comment at the low inner burp he makes even though he's actually used to it at this point and from Rin. Men were men. But it disgusts him even more right now. Nitori felt like a pet having to put up with its annoying owner. 

Sousuke takes the pizza box and whatever else he had to the kitchen, Nitori hadn't been in there yet obviously and didn't really want to. He couldn't imagine it was fit for preparing a meal by the standards of the living room. 

After he returns still slightly hiccuping Sousuke goes over to him. Nitori watches as he nears and Sousuke has this smug smirk on his face. He doesn't say anything apart from ruffle Nitori's hair harshly. A bit too harsh and he winces. 

"So cute..." 

With a stretch Sousuke tells Nitori that he is off out again and won't be too long. He doesn't say where and leaves him this time tied, mouth gagged with tape, alone there on the old grubby sofa. 

Nitori doesn't watch as he leaves. He stays still, oh so very still as he waits impatiently for time to pass. 

 

* * *

 

  
It was the second day in his new prison and Sousuke had came back. Nitori noticed that he changed so he probably went back home, sorted himself out and had a good nights rest. Meanwhile Nitori had been tied there for hours without a drink, food or any way for him to stretch out his arms. His muscles felt so sore and tight so when Sousuke untied him, by god it felt good to move. It was very painful but it was a good pain.

Nitori knew that Sousuke was aware of his discomfort but he didn't care. So when Sousuke tried feeding him again and Nitori refused Sousuke was just about done with his fussiness. He goes to grab Nitori so he can force feed him this time but Nitori retaliates by weakly pushing him away.

"I dont want it!" He knocks the bowl of noodles out of Sousuke's hand and they go crashing to the floor in a muddled heap.

Sousuke turns back to him glowering, "Aiichirou!"

"Stop just stop! I don't want anything off of you!"

He scoffs, "You don't have a fucking choice."

And he grabs Nitori by the arm, crushing him and he mewls by surprise.  

"Let me go!"

"Not this bullshit again Ai, we've been through this. You struggle and I put you back in the restaints. Simple as, now start behaving." He growls. 

"No!" He screams. 

He actually screams and Sousuke tries covering his mouth but Nitori ends up biting him. A slap is earned but Nitori doesn't stick around to feel the pain properly. He struggles and struggles to just... get away from him. 

Nitori squints his eyes hatefully at Sousuke. "No matter what you do to me... you can keep me locked up here for your own dirty rotten urges! But you can't force someone into loving you! I can't and I won't!"

"Enough, Ai." Sousuke warns, he towers over Nitori intimidating him. Then roughly prods Nitori on the forehead. "Enough before I knock your lights out. I've had it with you. It took me months to be patient with your ass, I'm done now. So done. I'm going to be as rough as I want. I'll do what I want. Now fucking eat-"

"No!"

In a swift moment Nitori knees Sousuke right in-between the legs. His wrists aren't tied right now which would make this an easy escape hopefully. Sousuke grunts loudly at the damage done to his balls and Nitori runs.

He does his best since his backside throbs immensely, his body aches, it hurts but he's trying.

It's been so long since he ran that it felt so unfamiliar to him and he wasn't as fast as he used to be. He was slow and that made it easy for Sousuke to catch him.

Just before he could even get to the door did Sousuke tackles him down to the floor. Overpowering him by taking hold of Nitori's wailing arms and held them back. Sousuke pinned Nitori down using his whole body weight, all Nitori could do was cry and thrash around like a fish out of water. All his energy drained quickly. It was no use.

Nitori had his eyes glued to the front door. All he had to do was get away, it wasn't even far away which as so annoying. But Sousuke wasn't going to let him. He was going to be trapped again.

"Let me go!" He continued to scream.

This time Sousuke put his lips to Nitori's ear, he pervertedly dipped his tongue into it causing Nitori to hitch up his shoulder as it tickled. Sousuke twirls it around then bites Nitori's ear lobe hard earning a squeak before saying, "Do that again and I'll break your legs. Don't tempt me."

Sousuke has Nitori's arms held tightly, hurtfully as he stands up dragging Nitori along with him back on his feet. Nitori staggers almost falling but Sousuke's broad chest keeps him uphold. Annoyed by Nitori delaying his plans Sousuke kicks him from behind so that Nitori walks faster infront. They're wasting too much time.

"You don't have to kick me!" He growls at Sousuke.

"Then move it." Just for good measure he kicks Nitori again but this time the younger of the pair trips up falling on the floor. Sousuke sighs loudly, it's easier for him to just pick Nitori up and take him into the room instead.

He practically throws Nitori into the spare room, he lands on the floor once more and the carpet grazes at his elbows. Nitori hisses at the hollow burn that greets them and whimpers aloud. Sousuke shows no mercy when he stands over him there. The door is already shut.

Looking around Nitori sees how the room is less nicer than the one back at Sousuke's other apartment. He should have known, it's dirtier and grimier looking. The walls need a new coat of paint while the blinds are coated in dust and all jagged unevenly. There is a bed in the corner but its a single one, there is one sheet on there and even that looks like it needs a good wash.

The room smells too. A combination of mould and something else which Nitori can't quite put his finger on. Its almost like decay or something rotten; like meat thats gone off. Nitori's nose curls at the thought of it. There is nothing else in the room either. He slowly looks back to Sousuke who has his hands tucked away in his pocket and is stood looking out the window.

Nitori sees how Sousuke is peaking through the blinds, narrowing his eyes at the world. At this Nitori cocks his head to the side, he wonders if Sousuke took him away for a reason. Then suddenly it hits him.

"The police are looking for me... aren't they" It's not really a question. Just a fact.

It takes him a minute and Nitori thinks Sousuke hadn't heard him. But he nods.

"That doesn't mean you'll be found." He then turns to look at Nitori over his shoulder. 

"They won't find you, no one will."

Giving him one long last glance Nitori drops his head against the filthy floor. He sighs silently and shakes his head to himself. From that moment on Nitori is almost sure that all hope for him is officially buried.  

He doesn't even flinch when the noodles Sousuke offered him are thrown on top of the back of his head. He hears the door slam shut and the lock slip into its latch right after. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... its been ages since Ive updated but university got in the way, work got in the way, life... yeah. This story is coming to a close very soon but thank you so much for the comments and kudos! They mean so much to me! I appreciate them all guys!
> 
> Have a lovely Christmas! x


End file.
